Jusqu'au bout
by Silverael
Summary: Elle pensait que j'allais m'écraser, abandonner rapidement. Faux. Elle lâcherait avant moi car je continuerai, jusqu'au bout. Clexa AU à l'université.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ma première fanfiction inspirée du ship Clexa et d'une de mes fictions. Evidemment, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Le premier chapitre pose les bases pour bien lancer l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le bitume, les trois dernières semaines se ressassaient dans mon esprit. Déjà trois semaines que j'étais à l'université ! Un frisson me parcourut à l'idée qu'il y avait tout juste quatre mois, j'étais encore une lycéenne avec des rêves plein la tête. L'un d'eux avait déjà été accompli : partir de chez moi. Et partir, pas simplement prendre une chambre à l'université, mais partir dans le sens prendre l'avion et se retrouver à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. J'aurais même quitté le pays pour me délivrer des griffes aimantées de ma mère, mais l'université dans laquelle j'étais désormais me plaisait beaucoup. Elle était pas très loin de la mer dont les plages étaient surplombées de falaises. On y trouvait aussi de grandes forêts dans lesquelles on pouvait aisément s'évader du bruit et de l'anxiété qui régnait en ville. En somme, cet endroit était un véritable changement pour moi. Radical, ça faisait du bien.

Il faisait frais, ce soir. Les températures automnales chuteraient bientôt et adieu la douce fraîcheur de l'été. Je venais de finir mon service dans le restaurant qui avait accepté de me prendre en serveuse à temps partiel et, les bus se faisant rares à cette heure-ci, je décidai de rentrer à pied. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles s'affichaient dans le ciel. La lune éclairait la route peu traversée par les voitures. C'était une petite route peu fréquentée, surtout à cette heure-là. En général, seuls les membres de l'université ou les touristes empruntaient cette route. Elle menait à l'école tout comme à la plage. Je marchais, le regard dans le vide, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. La musique n'était pas assez forte pour couvrir le bruit d'une voiture arrivant au loin. Je tournai la tête et la lumière des phares m'aveuglèrent. Je mis une main devant mes yeux et vis avec étonnement la voiture s'arrêter devant moi. La portière avant-droite s'ouvrit, poussée par un bras à l'intérieur.

\- Monte, m'ordonna une voix féminine d'un ton sec.

Je m'approchai et découvris la présidente des élèves de l'école au volant. Prise de court par son ton et curieuse de sa présence ici, je montai dans le véhicule. Elle démarra sans plus un mot. Je ne dis rien non plus. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je l'avais aperçue plusieurs fois. Elle était toujours entourée d'étudiants alors il était difficile de bien la voir. Là, dans la voiture, je pouvais la voir de près et pourtant mon regard restait fixé sur la route qui défilait en face de moi. Cette fille avait sa réputation, elle intimidait la plupart des gens et pour cette raison je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir la connaître. Si elle était si forte et intelligente que ça, si importante, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de me connaître. Elle ne dit rien non plus jusqu'à l'arrêt de la voiture sur le parking du campus. J'ouvris la portière et mis un pied hors de la voiture quand elle se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole :

\- La prochaine fois, prend le bus. C'est dangereux d'être seule dehors à cette heure-là.

Je tournai la tête et la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Elle était sérieuse, là ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle sur cette route ce soir, et puis elle avait beau avoir une voiture, elle traînait aussi dehors. Je la dévisageai et me rendis compte que je la voyais vraiment pour la première fois. Personne qui l'entourait, personne ne la cachant. Je me redressai, tournai les talons et partis sans un mot. J'étais nouvelle ici, depuis tout juste un mois. En général les étudiants ne se souciaient pas des nouveaux. C'était une sorte de rite, les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des étudiants comme les autres et non plus des newbies sortant tout juste du lycée. Alors pourquoi me ramasser sur le côté de la route pour me ramener ? Ce n'était pas la norme des élèves, encore moins de la Présidente de ceux-ci. Je tâchai de trouver une réponse dans le souvenir de ses yeux verts, sans y parvenir. J'arrêtai d'y penser une fois arrivée à ma chambre, me couchant automatiquement en faisant mon possible pour ne pas réveiller ma colocataire. Allongée dans mon lit, pouvant enfin relâcher tous mes muscles endoloris après le service mouvementé de ce soir, je fermai les yeux. Son visage apparut, je le détaillai autant que possible, sombrant lentement dans le sommeil.

\- C'est l'heure, debout !

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière. Raven l'avait allumée pour me réveiller alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'avais un réveil. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devait sonner dans cinq minutes. Je me redressai et balançai un oreiller à la tête de ma colocataire avec qui j'étais devenue très vite amie dès mon arrivée ici, mais qui savait très bien comment torturer de pauvres étudiants sans défense. Sans vouloir exagérer, elle avait, dès le premier jour de cours, remplacé mon shampooing par du dentifrice. Depuis, je faisais attention à toutes mes affaires. Malheureusement, je partageais toujours une chambre avec elle.

\- N'es-tu pas contente de voir mon merveilleux visage au réveil ?

\- Je te déteste, Reyes.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'adore, me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Je me levai avec un long soupir et allai dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller. Comme tous les matins de cours, j'étais fatiguée. Mais il fallait bien que j'y aille. Heureusement que les cours m'intéressaient, cela me motivait à affronter les groupes d'étudiants en recherche de nouveaux à bizuter. Je n'avais pas encore été ciblée, j'espérais y échapper.

Prête à sortir, j'attrapai mon sac avant d'entendre un crissement aigu suivi d'un bruit sourd. Je tournai la tête et aperçus qu'un objet était tombé, emporté par mon sac. Chose curieuse, cet objet ne m'appartenait pas, ni à Raven d'ailleurs. Je le ramassai. C'était un petit trousseau de clés. Rien d'autre, pas de porte-clés, rien de personnel, juste trois clés toutes identiques. Je haussai un sourcil, un trousseau comme celui-ci était peu anodin. Mais je ne me demandai pas à qui il pouvait appartenir. Il devait lui appartenir, à elle, j'avais dû l'attraper sans faire attention en sortant de sa voiture. Un frisson me parcourut. Maintenant il fallait que je le lui rende. La Présidente était toujours entourée, aller lui rendre son trousseau serait attirer l'attention sur moi. Nouveau soupir. Je n'avais pas le choix, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit avec et dise que je l'avais volé. Il y avait bien trop d'admirateurs de la Présidente pour pouvoir faire passer ça pour un malheureux accident. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas essayer de le cacher non plus, Raven aimait fouiller dans mes affaires pour y placer quelque farce. Je rangeai donc le trousseau dans mon sac et quittai la chambre.

Il n'était pas compliqué de repérer les nouveaux étudiants : ils étaient pour la plupart rassemblés en un troupeau de mouton perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Je ne me mêlai pas à eux, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Je ne demandai jamais leur aide bien que je m'étais fait quelques amis. Autant bien s'entendre avec les gens. J'avais hâte qu'ils prennent leurs marques et cessent de se regrouper ainsi pour effectuer leur « chasse au trésor » quotidienne, le trésor étant en réalité leur salle de cours. Personnellement, j'avais mémorisé les numéros des salles sur mon emploi du temps et pouvais ainsi les retrouver aisément selon leur secteur. Au début, ça avait été un peu compliqué, je voulais bien l'admettre. Mais en une semaine, j'étais rodée.

La première demi-heure de mon premier cours largement écoulée, je réfléchissais à un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à la Présidente pour lui rendre ses clés. Réfléchir était assez vain, je ne savais ni où elle était ni ce qu'elle étudiait. En fait, je ne savais rien sur elle à part qu'elle était la Présidente des élèves très respectée de ces derniers. J'avais bien entendu des choses sans savoir s'il s'agissait de rumeurs ou de véritables faits. Je n'aimais pas écouter ce qui se disait sur les autres car les trois quarts du temps, c'était faux.

La matinée fila plus vite que je ne l'espérais et l'heure du déjeuner avait déjà sonnée. Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la cafétéria. Heureusement, dans cette université, il y avait une grande cantine pour nourrir tous les élèves. Nous n'étions pas obligés d'y manger mais, l'école n'étant pas si proche du centre-ville, c'était le choix de la plupart d'entre nous. J'entrai dans le réfectoire déjà bondé et allai me chercher un plateau. La nourriture ici était correcte. Je ne m'en plaignais pas car c'était bien mieux que celle de mon lycée. En même temps, pour faire pire, il fallait être très fort...

Je m'arrêtai, plateau en main, extirpée de mes pensées. D'accord, il m'en fallait déjà peu pour me retirer les images des plats répugnants de mon précédent établissement scolaire, mais là, ce qui se présentait m'aurait arraché n'importe quelle idée de la tête. A un peu plus de dix mètres de mois, à peu près au centre du réfectoire, se trouvait une grande table avec un grand nombre d'élèves attablés. Parmi eux, le plus au centre possible, mangeait la Présidente. Et bien voilà, elle était là. Je pouvais lui rendre ses clés et bon débarras !

J'allai poser mon plateau sur une table libre, déposai mon sac sur ma chaise pour signaler que celle-ci était occupée, en sortis le trousseau et commençai une marche décidée bien qu'incertaine vers la grande table. J'avoue que c'était toujours effrayant d'être, même un court instant, le centre de l'attention. Aussi j'espérais ne pas trop l'attirer. L'attention. Je me claquai mentalement face à cette remarque car mon regard était fixé sur la Présidente depuis tout ce temps. Encore quelques pas et je me débarrasserais enfin de ce maudit trousseau. Je m'arrêtai deux pas à côté de la Présidente des élèves si entourée qu'à sa place j'en étoufferais et déposai le trousseau sur la table sans rien dire. Je sentais déjà les regards sur moi, et pas des regards gentils et innocents. Aussitôt fait, je tournai les talons. Je n'avais pas attendu de réaction de la part de la propriétaire. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de ce truc. Au moins une fois fait, je pouvais manger tranquillement. Et me remettre à respirer, aussi.

L'après-midi se déroula bien plus lentement que la matinée. Je ne m'ennuyais pas, loin de là, j'étais plus calme et plus sereine maintenant que je n'avais plus rien ne m'appartenant pas dans mes affaires. Je gribouillais des choses indéfinissables sur mes feuilles de cours lorsque Raven m'interpella :

\- Alors Griffin, tu nous caches des choses ?

Son sourcil droit était levé, donnant à Raven un air accusateur. Je fis un mouvement de tête interrogatif et elle me fit signe qu'elle allait s'expliquer sur papier. A la fac, envoyer encore des petits mots... je reçus son papier deux minutes plus tard. Je le dépliai et lus : « Dans les couloirs ça parle d'une newbie blonde qui serait venue à la table de la Prez pour lui rendre des clés. » Je haussai un sourcil. On m'avait vu, forcément, mais... et alors ? J'écrivis mon interrogation sur le papier et le renvoyai à Raven. Elle me le fit reparvenir quelques secondes plus tard. « Bah... me dis pas que tu la connais ? Genre... t'as fait sa connaissance ? » Je lui renvoyai un « non » et n'en dis pas plus. Je n'avais rien de plus à dire, en même temps. Je ne la connaissais pas et cette histoire ridicule s'évanouirait à la prochaine rumeur de toute façon. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Le soir, je rentrai du travail à pieds. Personne sur la route. J'avais même eu l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus sombre que la veille. Au campus, je fus rassurer par la lumière des lampadaires bien que leur lueur était faible même si elle m'inquiétait en même temps. Au moins, quand il fait bien sombre, on a moins de chance d'être vu. Et là, j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Cette impression grandit en moi et devint vite une obsession, je regardai partout, à chaque bifurcation, dans tous les sens. Je commençai à penser que je devenais tarée quand on m'attrapa par derrière en me collant un sac en tissu sur la tête. J'essayai de me débattre, ce qui fut de plus en plus compliqué car des mains attrapèrent mes quatre membres. On ne me retira le sac que quand je fus bien immobilisée au sol, genoux dans l'herbe fraîche. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la foule de personnes autour de moi que je me pris une purée chaude et visqueuse sur le visage. Selon l'odeur, un mélange de boue et de feuilles mortes chauffé. Je secouai la tête et la relevai, dégoûtée. J'ouvris les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour dégager mes paupières de la boue sans pouvoir utiliser mes mains qui étaient liées dans mon dos. Autour de moi, des élèves. Et pas des moindres. Je reconnus certains visages : des sbires de la Présidente. En parlant d'elle d'ailleurs, elle était à quelques mètres pile en face de moi. Elle me fixait sans rien dire. Je la regardais sans trop savoir de quelle façon. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi agir comme ça ? Pour un trousseau de clés ? On pensait que je l'avais volé ? On imaginait que mon geste du déjeuner avait été une tentative de me rapprocher de la Présidente ? C'était totalement stupide. Je voulais leur hurler la vérité mais le regard transperçant de la chef de bande m'empêchait de dire un seul mot. Je me pris toutes sortes de mixtures répugnantes pendant un long moment qui, après vérification une fois de retour dans ma chambre, s'était avéré avoir été d'une demi-heure. Plus ou moins. J'avais pris une douche, foutu mes vêtements dans un seau d'eau avec un mélange de lessive et de détachant et était allée me coucher. Je voulais éviter de penser. Tout court. Mais en fermant les yeux, je revis les yeux verts glaçants et l'incompréhension tourna en mépris. Pour tous ceux qui avaient trouvé divertissant de m'humilier en me jetant des trucs dégueulasses à la gueule mais surtout, et c'était ce qui me troublait le plus, pour celle qui était restée debout, immobile, à observer. Pourquoi m'avoir aidée hier si c'était pour m'humilier aujourd'hui ? Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais mal à la tête. Je m'énervais toute seule dans ma chambre, étouffant mes cris pour ne pas réveiller Raven qui dormait dans le lit à quelques mètres. Je finis par m'endormir avec peine mais aussi et surtout avec l'idée de vengeance que je voyais plutôt sous la forme de justice.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et favs, ça fait plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 2 !**

 **(Pour répondre à une question soulevée dans les reviews, des précisions sur les personnages seront apportées au fur et à mesure. Cela inclut ce que Clarke et Lexa étudient !)**

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais ça ne l'avait pas rendu moins douloureux. Ce matin, je m'étais habillée tout de suite après m'être levée et étais sortie de ma chambre. Raven dormait encore, nous commencions à dix heures. Il n'était que sept heures moins le quart, j'aurais pu dormir plus mais j'avais une autre idée en tête. Une idée qui ne m'avait pas quittée de la nuit et que j'avais passé un long moment à façonner entre deux épisodes de sommeil.

Ce fut cette idée qui me conduisit jusqu'aux vestiaires de notre équipe de lacrosse. Bien évidemment, la présidente en était la capitaine. Ses plus proches sbires étaient ses coéquipiers. Je fis simple, la partie la plus difficile de mon plan ayant été de me faufiler à l'intérieur des vestiaires, je n'avais plus besoin de me compliquer la tâche une fois à l'intérieur. Je posai le matériel pris dans la remise au sol et jetai un regard à la salle, prête à commencer.

J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Dans le secteur « Arts Plastiques » se trouvait une grande remise avec du matériel en libre service. Tant que les élèves n'en abusaient pas, on pouvait se servir. Certes, j'allais en abuser un peu – un tout petit peu – mais c'était nécessaire. Je n'allais pas laisser cette humiliation passer. J'ouvris les casiers à l'aide de mon génie – aussi connu sour le nom de pied de biche qui m'avait aussi permis d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires – et pris toutes les tenues. Je plaçai à l'intérieur mes mini-bombes de peinture mélangée à un produit irritant pour la peau. Disséminées un peu partout dans chaque uniforme, la majorité du corps serait couvert. Même la tête, grâce au casque. Je replaçai tout dans le casier, nettoyai soigneusement mes traces, fis attention de ne rien laisser derrière moi et sortis. J'avais tout installé en quarante minutes, vingt minutes avant l'arrivée des joueurs pour leur entraînement. Ce qui me restait de matériel avait été replacé dans la remise. Aussi innocente que je pouvais paraître naturellement – cela faisait toujours office de débat – je rejoignai ma salle de cours après m'être changée et nettoyée.

Ce cours d'histoire de l'art devait durer trois heures. Deux venaient de s'écouler. Les soixante élèves de cette salle, assez calmes jusqu'ici, commençaient à s'agiter sur leur siège, portable en main. Le prof, agacé de constater que plus personne ne l'écoutait, rappela la globalité des élèves à l'ordre. Une élève, Harper, la coqueluche de service, se leva et lui mit l'écran de son téléphone en face du nez. La mine agacée du professeur s'atténua, ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper un « oh » surpris. Je devais bien être la seule à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Je me tournai vers Octavia, assise un siège derrière moi, et elle me tendit son téléphone sans que je n'eus besoin de dire un mot.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un sourire. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir en rire. Beaucoup souriaent mais le rire était retenu par le choc. Il était rare de voir les élèves les plus populaires de l'établissement dans un état aussi pitoyable après qu'ils aient été recouvert par une « substance douteuse ». Sur la photo, la présidente était au centre. Elle était la plus touchée. Du moins en peinture. Une fille que j'avais aperçue à la cantine hier midi avait la peau parsemée de plaques si rouges que le mélange de peintures qui les recouvrait ne parvenait à les cacher. Je me mordis la lèvre face à cette photo de l'équipe paniquée. Enfin presque toute l'équipe. Le visage de la présidente était impassible. Mais que lui fallait-elle pour la rendre expressive à celle-là ? Le nombre de retweets de la photo me remonta le moral mais j'étais tout de même déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à atteindre la présidente. Présidente, d'ailleurs, dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Toujours son titre ou son nom de famille. Après le cours, je fis un détour par le bureau des élèves – une salle qui semblait bien plus grande qu'un simple bureau – et lus les noms inscrits sur la liste des répresentants. Je découvris que la présidente s'appelait Lexa. Cela me fit sourire, je m'attendais à un prénom plus... grave, qui imposait le sérieux. Lexa, au contraire, c'était joli, entre le mignon et l'agressif. Un mélange des deux. Et tandis que je tournai les talons pour quitter ce couloir avant qu'on ne me voit en train de lire la liste, je commençai à rire bêtement à l'idée que Lexa, comme prénom, ça lui allait bien à la présidente.

On trouvait plein de vidéos et photos de notre équipe de lacrosse ce soir. Les conversations étaient encore centrées sur cet « incident » quand je quittai le campus pour aller travailler.

Je pris ma pause à un peu plus de la moitié de mon service. Assise dehors, à l'air frais, sur un banc de pierre, je sortis mon portable et consultai les news. Dans mon fil d'actualité s'affichèrent très vite les nouvelles du campus. Je découvris avec dégoût les messages de haine des membres de l'équipe à mon égard. Ils pensaient tous que c'était moi l'auteure de cette « blague de mauvais goût ». Ils n'avaient pas de preuves mais après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait la veille, dont les photos avaient presque cessées de circuler depuis que de meilleurs potins étaient arrivés ce matin, ils se doutaient bien que ce petit tour était ma vengeance personnelle. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient raison sur le fait que c'était bien moi qui avait fait le coup. Cependant, ils auraient dû s'y attendre après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait hier. Je ne me laissais pas faire, moi ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure par réflexe lors de mes moments d'anxiété. Allaient-ils se venger à leur tour ce soir ? Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche après l'avoir mis en silencieux, ignorant les messages de mes amis, et retournai travailler. Pour l'instant, cela était inutile d'y penser. Je verrai en rentrant.

J'étais couchée. Dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma résidence universitaire. Saine et sauve. Je pouvais enfin souffler. J'étais rentrée à pied, mon courage à deux mains. Deux mains quelque peu tremblantes. J'étais certaine qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de se venger, le fait de ne pas savoir lequel me stressais au plus haut point. Les questions « quand ? » et « comment ? » tournaient en rond dans mon esprit sans que je puisse les effacer. Je mis du temps à m'endormir et fus réveillée par un verre d'eau froide versée sur mon visage. Cadeau de Raven. Tiens, cela m'avait manquée...

J'entrai dans le réfectoire pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Raven, déjà assise à une table, me fit signe de la rejoindre. Octavia, Harper, Jasper et Monty étaient à ses côtés. Je lui fis un signe de tête approbatif et allai me chercher un plateau. Pour atteindre le comptoir et se servir en nourriture, il fallait traverser une bonne partie de la cafétéria. Je dus ainsi passer devant la moitié du campus, provoquant toutes sortes de réaction. Des murmures s'élevaient à chaque table devant lesquelles je passais. Ce n'était pas simplement des moqueries. Quelque chose se tramait.

\- Non.

La dame de cantine me regardait avec de grands yeux sombres.

\- Comment ça, non ?

Ma question ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout. Elle m'arracha le plateau des mains et me dit de foutre le camp. Apparemment, je n'avais plus le droit de me restaurer ici. Vexée et choquée, je rejoignis mes amis à leur table.

\- On a essayé de te prévenir hier soir, m'expliqua Raven, mais tu ne répondais pas aux messages. Du coup, on pensait que tu savais...

\- C'était pour ça que tu me faisais signe tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui...

J'aurais pu éviter de me ridiculiser. J'étais un peu bête parfois. Enfin, pas autant que ceux qui avaient décidé de m'interdire l'accès aux services de l'établissement. Apparemment, tout ce que je pouvais désormais faire était aller en cours et dans ma chambre. Le reste... pas de restauration, pas de clubs, pas d'accès aux matchs de nos équipes sportives.

\- Tu pourras toujours aller à la fête organisée pour Halloween. Elle est ouverte à tous les membres de l'école, des élèves aux profs jusqu'au personnel. Sans restriction. Ils se contrediraient eux-mêmes s'ils t'interdisaient d'y aller.

Je hochai la tête, le regard fixé sur la pomme verte qu'Octavia m'avait gentiment donnée. Cette dernière avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas m'interdire d'aller à cette fête et rien que pour cette raison, j'irai.

J'espérais tout de même que les choses se calmeraient un peu pour moi d'ici Halloween. La fête était dans un mois. Je tâchai de me faire petite, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Toute cette histoire était stupide et ces interdictions plus encore. Si je m'énervais pour ça, ils gagneraient.

\- Dit Clarke, ça te dérange si je te pique une crème dessert ?

\- Tu me demandes la permission de te servir dans mes affaires, maintenant... lui lançai-je avec suspicion.

\- C'est que ce mini frigo est trop mignon, je me sentirais mal si je l'ouvrais sans ton accord.

\- ...sers-toi...

\- Merci, je t'aime Clarke. Pas autant que ton mini-frigo mais c'est déjà ça.

Sa remarque était tellement pathétique que j'en ris. Un collègue de boulot m'avait prêté un mini-frigo bleu turquoise pour que je puisse conserver ma propre nourriture. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu pitié de moi. Mon patron m'avait autorisé à prendre quelques fruis et légumes dans le grand local réfrigéré du restaurant et à me cuisiner quelques plats. Il fallait dire que mon histoire avait fait le tour de la ville... je priais pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas ses frontières mais les photos avaient bien finies sur internet alors...

\- Au fait, Clarke, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Je tournai la tête vers Raven qui me fixait avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle avait pris le temps de savourer son dessert avant d'engager une nouvelle conversation.

\- Comment ça ?

Je me doutais bien qu'elle voulait parler d'une possible revanche mais la laissai lancer le sujet d'elle-même.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire ?

Non. Oui et non. Peut-être que si ? Je n'avais pas envie de riposter à coups de peinture comme je l'avais fait après ma première humiliation. Première, c'était un beau mot, je pouvais presque parler de première fois. Magnifique.

\- Sérieusement, reprit Raven, tu dois faire quelque chose. Sois la première à ne pas se laisser écraser par la dictature !

Première, encore une fois. Apparemment, ce mot m'appréciait. Quel honneur !

Raven trouvait ça drôle, divertissant, surtout venant de moi.

\- Dois-je encore te répéter que je n'ai rien fait pour déclencher cette histoire ?

Elle me lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit, me charria-t-elle.

Elle aimait m'agacer mais je savais qu'elle me croyait. Si seulement tout le monde connaissait le prologue de toute cette histoire, peut-être que plus de personnes me croiraient.

Je me redressai brusquement, une idée soudaine me forçant à bondir de mon lit pour aller attraper mon ordinateur posé sur le bureau. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir un nouveau document et commençai à taper sur le clavier sous le regard interrogateur de Raven.

\- Pas mal ton idée...

Elle s'éloigna de l'écran pour retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. J'avais écrit tout un article pour expliquer ma version de l'histoire. Comment j'avais rencontré la présidente qui était venue à moi et non le contraire. Elle m'avait juste ramenée au campus sans chercher à faire ma connaissance. Personne n'aurait rien su si je n'avais pas malencontreusement pris son trousseau de clés. Trousseau que, par ailleurs, je lui avais rendu le lendemain. Aussitôt pris, aussitôt retourné au propriétaire. On ne pouvait me blâmer pour m'être comportée en personne honnête, non ?

La voix d'Octavia résonna à travers le haut-parleur du téléphone de Raven. Elle « rassemblait les troupes », comme elle avait dit avec un grand sourire collé au visage. Il était près de vingt heures, je ne travaillais pas ce soir. On avait prévu d'attendre le milieu de la nuit pour mettre notre plan à exécution. Si on pouvait vraiment parler d'un plan...

A notre duo s'étaient rapidement ajoutés Octavia, son frère Bellamy âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle, ainsi que Jasper qui s'était empressé de prévenir son meilleur ami Monty. Raven avait aussi appelé Harper mais cette dernière avait « un devoir à finir ». Raven n'en croyait pas un mot, elle se doutait que son amie si studieuse avait en réalité peur de se faire prendre.

\- Demain, tout le monde saura la vérité, qu'ils veulent bien la croire ou non ! S'exclama Raven.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, mon article ne changera pas grand chose à la situation. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aggraverait. C'était ce que je craignais. Néanmoins, j'avais bien trop envie de connaître la réaction de la présidente tant adorée de tous pour me rétracter. Si tous les autres pouvaient me qualifier de menteuse ou de calomniatrice, Lexa ne pouvait nier la vérité car elle la connaissait aussi bien que moi. Voire mieux. En effet, pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait au centre d'un cercle d'amis très fermé – si on pouvait les appeler des amis – avec une réputation telle que la sienne, il était bien surprenant qu'elle s'arrête au bord de la route, tard le soir, pour aider une âme en peine. Clairement, elle avait plus à expliquer que moi.

L'heure venue, Raven et moi allâmes rejoindre l'imprimante du secteur jaune. Chaque binôme avait un secteur attribué que tout le monde nommait par sa couleur. Question de simplicité. Chaque binôme avait pour mission d'imprimer deux cents copies de l'article. J'avais envoyé par mail le fichier et nous avions tous mis le fichier sur clé USB. Trois dizaines de pages étaient déjà sorties de notre imprimante lorsque Raven, trop enthousiaste à mon goût, me lança :

\- On va en mettre partout, personne ne pourra le rater !

Je lui souris, j'étais contente d'avoir son soutien dans cette histoire. Le sien, mais aussi celui d'Octavia, de son frère qui avait fini par me croire car il faisait confiance à sa sœur et que celle-ci me croyait, de Jasper et Monty que j'apprenais à connaître. Au moins, je n'étais pas toute seule.

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions tous terminé. L'article avait été imprimé en six cents exemplaires eux-mêmes répandus sur tout le campus. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre demain.

* * *

Raven m'avait appelée du réfectoire pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner dans notre chambre. Mon article faisait bien évidemment parler de lui. Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait appelée. Je posai mon bol sur le bureau de peur de le faire tomber sous la surprise. La présidente avait fait une annonce vidéo sur le site internet du bureau des élèves. Je ne me fis pas prier et me ruai sur mon ordinateur. Je retins ma respiration, cliquant sur la vidéo pour la lancer. Je sentis très vite les muscles de mon visage et de mes bras se contracter peu à peu. Je fixai le regard de celle qui avait une annonce si importante à faire avec l'infime souhait qu'elle puisse me voir, me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle niait le contenu de mon article. Sans émotions, son visage incroyablement impassible. Je fermai mon ordinateur portable avec hargne. Non seulement elle n'avait pas pris longtemps pour répondre à mon article, mais en plus sa réponse avait pour objectif de me dénigrer. Elle pensait pouvoir faire croire ses mensonges à tout le campus mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne la croirait jamais, c'était bien moi.

J'entrai en trombe dans le réfectoire avant la fin du petit-déjeuner. J'ignorai les interpellations surprises de mes amis et marchai d'un pas décidé vers la grande table. Je poussai du pied la chaise en face de celle de la présidente, déclenchant des plaintes chez l'élèves assis dessus. Les mains posées à plat sur la table, je plantai mon regard dans celui de la grande chef absolue et lançai :

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

J'avais parlé fort mais c'était encore loin du hurlement. Pourtant, tout le monde avait entendu car tout le monde s'était tu à mon arrivée à la table des élèves du Bureau. Long silence. Des bras me saisirent et me tirèrent en arrière mais je ne lâchais pas la présidente des yeux. Mon regard quitta le sien seulement lorsque la porte de la cantine se referma devant moi. Elle n'avait pas répondu mais son regard m'avait déjà donné quelques indices. De la colère, voilà ce que j'avais pu y lire. Cependant, cette colère ne me visait pas seulement moi. Elle m'en voulait peut-être de m'accrocher à la vérité, de ne pas me laisser aplatir par le rouleau de l'humiliation. A ce stade je savais qu'il y aurait des représailles mais j'étais au moins fière de l'avoir touchée. Juste un instant, mais je l'avais bien vu sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Personne ne lui faisait habituellement face, c'était bien ce qui allait sûrement me coûter ma dignité déjà bien atteinte – en espérant que cela n'aille pas jusqu'à me coûter un membre ou deux – mais moi, je tâchai de lui tenir tête du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'avais pas autant de moyens qu'elle et son groupe mais j'avais toujours la vérité de mon côté. Vérité que je comptais lui rappeler autant de fois que nécessaire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça motive ! *-***

 **Je vais essayer de poster tous les jours cette semaine, si ça m'est possible. Après, je reprends les cours et j'essaierai de poster au moins deux chapitres par semaine. Si c'est plus, tant mieux, bien que j'en doute, sinon je m'excuserais de l'attente. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'une fiction. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ma dernière « altercation » avec la présidente. Pour tout le campus, j'étais une jeune femme impulsive qui avait agressé verbalement la Présidente des élèves et très certainement physiquement si ses proches amis si fidèles ne m'avaient pas jetée dehors. Mais ce fait était loin d'effrayer tous les étudiants. Au contraire, beaucoup prenaient plaisir à me cracher des insultes au visage dès qu'ils m'apercevaient dans les couloirs. Ma réputation se dégradait de jour en jour. Pour cette raison, je dis à Raven de m'éviter sur le campus et de faire passer le mot aux autres. Je voulais bien les laisser me prouver qu'ils me soutenaient mais seulement lorsque leurs identités restaient secrètes. S'ils me défendaient en public, ils seraient très certainement pris à parti eux aussi. Je traversai la cour intérieure. Il était onze heures, j'avais encore un cours de deux heures avant la pause déjeuner. Les têtes se tournaient sur mon passage. Des insultes s'élevaient dans les groupes d'élèves éparpillés ici et là. Je tâchai de les ignorer, gardant un visage neutre. C'était agaçant au bout d'un moment mais il ne fallait pas le montrer, ils en seraient bien trop fières. Je faillis partir à la renverse. On venait de me rentrer dedans. Je voulus relever la tête pour voir qui venait de me bousculer quand une masse heurta violemment ma joue. Je venais de me prendre un crochet du gauche. Je me rattrapai de justesse en repoussant mon pied droit vers l'arrière.

\- Fais attention, la prochaine fois.

Cette voix, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà entendue. En-dehors des insultes qu'on me lançait à longueur de journée, je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix. J'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître une des plus proches amies de Lexa avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans la masse d'élèves qui rejoignaient leur salle de cours. Ma joue me faisait mal mais je ne saignais pas et ma mâchoire semblait intacte.

Trois heures plus tard, je consultais les réseaux sociaux et découvrais que la vidéo de mon agression avait été postée un par partout. Et bien évidemment, c'était moi la fautive, celle qui avait attaqué un membre du Bureau. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Maintenant, je n'étais plus seulement impulsive mais jalouse. De qui me direz-vous ? De toutes les personnes proches de Lexa. En haut d'un article posté sur le site du Bureau des Élèves, le titre « Clarke Griffin agirait finalement ainsi à cause d'un crush sur notre Présidente ? ». Je pensai à lancer violemment mon portable contre le mur mais j'en avais besoin. Contrôle de soi. Je soufflai. Une phrase de l'article faillit me faire balancer mon téléphone pour de bon. « Sa tentative d'approche est néanmoins la plus pathétique que nous ayons pu voir chez les adorateurs de la Présidente, qui plus est vilainement surligné par le fait qu'elle n'assume pas ses gestes. » Ils voulaient me faire passer pour une pétasse ? Long soupir. De toute façon, avec la réputation que j'avais gagnée ces derniers jours, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour moi. L'idée que je n'en étais plus à ça près m'arracha un rire cynique. Je me demandais si Lexa avait accepté les hypothèses ayant données vie à cet article. Je n'aurais pas été étonnée si elle en avait été elle-même l'instigatrice. Fatiguée et souhaitant me vider l'esprit, j'activai le réveil de mon téléphone et profitai de ma dernière heure de pause déjeuner pour dormir un peu.

En fin d'après-midi nous décidâmes d'aller en ville. On voulait juste se détendre un peu dans un café du coin. Parler, boire, jouer aux arcades. Je pouvais rester avec eux jusqu'à six heures avant de devoir les quitter pour aller travailler. Le restaurant où je travaillais n'était pas loin. Je pouvais donc profiter de l'heure et demie qu'il me restait avec eux sans me soucier de rater le bus. Nous étions tous assis à une table rectangulaire six places, trois chaises et une banquette arrondie à l'angle du mur. Nous discutions des derniers films sortis au cinéma quand Harper nous interpella, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Une page a été créée rien que pour vous deux. Elle est remplie de montages de vous.

Je haussai un sourcil et compris de quoi elle parlait quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Oh, mademoiselle a un fanclub... fit Raven avant d'éclater de rire.

J'arrachai le téléphone des mains de Harper et découvris le sujet de tant de rires. _All for Clexa_. Je fis défiler la page et le rouge me monta aux joues face à tous les montages qui nous représentaient Lexa et moi comme un couple. Raven ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

\- Avoue-le Clarke, toi aussi tu adores.

Je l'envoyai gentiment se faire voir et bus quelques gorgées de mon cocktail – sans alcool, je devais rester sobre pour travailler ensuite – avec l'espoir qu'une nouvelle découverte les détourne de cette conversation. Malheureusement, rien ne les détachèrent de cette page. Ils riaient aux éclats à chaque nouveau montage. Il semblait que « Clexa » avait un véritable groupe de fan au sein de l'université. Je quittai le café désespérée quand l'heure vint pour moi de me rendre au travail.

\- Hé Clarke, encore un verre s'il te plaît !

J'ai fini mon service, Jaha.

\- …J'ai dit s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, je rentre. Et vous devriez peut-être faire de même avant de finir ivre mort.

Je sortis du restaurant avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Jaha était un client régulier. On le connaissait bien à force. Il venait au moins quatre soirs par semaine boire suffisamment d'alcool pour purifier un pestiféré. Au bout de trois verres il commençait à râler et neufs à chanter. Comme quoi on aurait pu créer un groupe de musique et le nommer « Les pestiférés de Jaha ». Ce groupe aurait fait un malheur, on en était sûrs.

Il faisait frais mais pas encore assez froid pour me faire frissonner. Je jetai un regard à l'arrêt de bus inoccupé à un peu moins de cent mètres de là et décidai encore une fois de rentrer à pied. Tant que le temps me le permettait, autant en profiter. Cela faisait du bien de marcher et j'appréciais le calme et la sérennité de la nuit. Ce calme fut brisé par le roulement de moteur d'une voiture à l'approche. Je la reconnus aussitôt. Aucune voix ne m'ordonna de monter, cette fois, mais je le fis tout de même car je voulais des réponses. A peine entrée dans la voiture, elle démarra. J'attachai ma ceinture et me mis de biais pour me permettre de fixer la conductrice sans relâche. La façon dont j'étais assise était assez explicite : elle savait que je ne la quittais pas des yeux. J'espérais l'agacer, la faire déclencher la conversation. Elle ne le fit pas avant notre arrivée au campus.

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre le bus.

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre sur le même ton calme et posé que précédemment :

\- Ne t'approches plus de moi.

Cette simple phrase suffit à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est toi qui m'a approchée ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes sur le bord de la route. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? La Présidente fait de la charité ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son silence m'offusquait. Je me tournai pour attraper la poignée de la portière et quitter ce véhicule au plus vite, en faisant attention de ne rien prendre cette fois-ci. A croire que toute cette histoire avait commencée ainsi... à cause d'un maudit trousseau de clés... je n'aurais jamais dû le lui rendre. Si je l'avais gardé, peut-être aurait-elle oublié ou alors elle serait venue le chercher elle-même. Une idée germa dans mon esprit au moment même où j'ouvris la porte de la voiture. Passant mes jambes à l'extérieur, j'attrapai mon sac et passai discrètement un doigt au creux du porte-clefs, dans le vide-poche de la portière. Elle avait dû le remettre à la même place que la dernière fois. Pas très futé. Je fis exprès de me cogner contre la porte pour qu'elle ne remarque rien et, une fois sortie, je claquai la porte avec hargne pour couvrir les appels au secours des clés sur le trousseau kidnappé – à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je ne le lui rendrai pas. Elle viendra le chercher elle-même, si tant est qu'il eût quelque valeur à ses yeux. Je m'éloignai de la voiture, me retournant vers elle à un angle qui me permettait de me cacher de sa vue. De loin, je pus apercevoir son visage éclairé par les lampadaires et l'expression d'effarement sur celui-ci. Après la colère, l'effarement. Et bien maintenant, je savais que Madame Impassibilité était capable d'au moins deux expressions faciales distinctes.

J'avais tout expliqué à Raven pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise si elle trouvait le fameux trousseau en fouillant dans mes affaires. J'en avais d'ailleurs profité pour lui intimer de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires. Son visage s'était montré sérieux mais son regard s'était bien foutu de moi. Je ne la changerais jamais ! Cependant, elle avait adoré mon idée et attendait le résultat de cette expérience avec autant d'impatience que moi. Presque autant d'impatience. Bon, trois jours après, je jouais encore avec le trousseau de clés, écouteurs dans les oreilles, jusqu'à en être lassée et enfin parvenir à m'endormir. Trois jours... soit Lexa était longue à la détente, soit elle avait décidé d'ignorer mon coup. J'en doutais. Ces clés devaient bien servir à quelque chose. Le trousseau avait beau ne pas être personnalisé, une clé avait toujours son utilité. Si elle ne me les avait pas encore réclamées, c'était probablement car ce que ces clés ouvraient ne se trouvaient pas sur le campus. Elle ne devait pas en avoir besoin quotidiennement.

J'avais arrêté de consulter régulièrement les pages internet concernant le campus. Selon les dires de Raven, ça dérapait de plus en plus et on trouvait des montages Clexa vraiment douteux. Je préférais ne pas savoir. J'essayais aussi de passer le plus inaperçue possible lorsque je traversais le campus car des « fans » me prenaient souvent en photo pour créer de nouveaux montages avec. Ce campus était vraiment dingue...

Il était près de quinze heures. Je rejoignis la bibliothèque universitaire pour aider Octavia sur un devoir. Elle n'était pas dans le même cursus que moi mais nous avions trois cours en communs, par ailleurs communs à tous les cursus en première année. Après, nous serions libres de conserver ou abandonner ces matières. Je m'assis en face d'elle après l'avoir saluée. Elle avait déjà rassemblé une pile de bouquins.

\- Merci d'être venue, je ne m'en sors pas !

Je lui répondis par un sourire. L'histoire de l'art n'était pas son truc et ça s'était déjà remarqué. Elle passait les cours sur son téléphone. En revanche, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Il fallait dire que j'étais en cursus d'arts. Mon cursus mélangeait plusieurs formes d'art, des arts plastiques au spectacle vivant, passant par la littérature. J'avais longuement hésité sur le choix de mes études supérieures. J'avais toujours été fascinée par le métier de ma mère, qui était médecin généraliste. J'avais longtemps pensé me diriger vers la médecine mais en grandissant je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'était pas ce qui me passionnait. Tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire, j'essayais de l'exprimer d'une autre manière. Tout ce que je trouvais beau ou laid, magnifique ou horrible, je voulais le représenter, le faire comprendre aux autres par tous les moyens possibles. Alors j'avais choisi ce cursus, loin, très loin de chez moi. Si je cherchais surtout du dépaysement, je l'avais trouvé.

\- Raven m'a tout expliqué, me fit Octavia qui venait de s'arrêter soudainement de rédiger.

Je levai la tête, surprise. Elle reprit :

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de découvrir ce qu'ouvrent ces clés ?

Bien sûr que si, je l'étais. Ces clés étaient un véritable mystère et plus encore car elles appartenaient à Lexa. J'espérais secrètement que l'une de ces clés lui ouvrait la tête pour que je pusse enfin voir ce qu'il s'y passait là-dedans.

\- Non, je m'en fiche. Je les garde encore un moment et si elle ne se décide pas à venir les reprendre, je les vire.

Elle m'avait regardée avec un air étonné quelques longues secondes et était retournée à son devoir. Elle ne me croyait peut-être pas, je me demandais ce qui pouvait m'avoir trahie. Mon regard ? Une mimique ? Peu importait car la bibliothèque se remplissait de plus en plus. Si je restais j'allais probablement me faire virer, aussi je décidai de partir. Octavia me remercia encore une fois et je quittai les lieux discrètement. Je ne m'étais pas faite remarquer, j'avais probablement échappé à une nouvelle vague d'insultes. Pour ressortir de ce bâtiment et rejoindre ma chambre, je devais passer par le grand hall. Je pensais qu'il serait bondé à cette heure-là mais il y avait à peine une dizaine d'élèves qui ne faisaient que passer. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder les grands panneaux d'informations. Entre les infos viables traînaient deux types d'affiche : celles qui me dénigraient avec des illustrations grotesques de moi, mettant en valeur la Présidente en contrepartie et celles qui mêlaient les montages Clexa les mieux réussis. Génial. J'étais au centre de l'attention. Je repartis, il me restait un peu moins d'une heure avant de devoir rejoindre la ville pour commencer mon service.

Je croisai encore quelques affiches collées ici et là sur le campus, mais la majorité ne me concernait pas. Certaines semblaient être là depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je m'arrêtai en face d'une affiche représentant l'équipe de Lacrosse en vainqueur du tournoi inter-universités de la saison dernière. Ou plutôt, représentant Lexa. La photo était magnifique. Lexa avait retiré son casque et ses coéquipiers la portaient en triomphe. Un rayon de soleil filtrait parfaitement, faisant ressortir son teint hâlé et ses yeux verts-gris. La couleur de ces derniers était particulière, maintenant que j'y pensais, ils changeaient de teinte selon la luminosité. Ils ressortaient encore mieux entourés d'un maquillage noir qu'elle devait mettre pour les matchs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment belle. Mais cette affiche, imprimée en un nombre d'exemplaires trop grand pour que j'eus le courage de les compter, n'était qu'une infime preuve de l'éloge fait à la Présidente des élèves de cette université. Depuis mon arrivée ici, tout ce que j'avais pu constater à son sujet n'était pas juste lié à sa popularité. Elle semblait être une véritable icône que seuls ses proches amis pouvaient approcher. Sinon, voilà ce qui se passait. J'en étais la triste preuve. Je me détournai de l'affiche, alertée par le brouhaha d'un groupe d'élèves sortant du bâtiment adjacent, et repris ma marche silencieuse. J'étais convaincue que Lexa n'était pas seulement populaire mais au centre d'un véritable culte.

Fin de service. Cela allait faire un mois que je travaillais ici. J'étais rodée et mes services se déroulaient presque de façon mécanique. J'arrivais, j'enfilais ma tenue de travail, j'allais en salle accueillir les clients, je prenais les commandes, je faisais des allers-retours entre la salle et les cuisines pour servir les plats, le restaurant finissait par se désemplir doucement et je finissais mon service à des heures variables selon les soirs. C'était souvent entre vingt-deux et vingt-trois heures, parfois un peu plus tard en fin de semaine. Le bar du restaurant, quant à lui, pouvait rester ouvert jusqu'à trois heures du matin mais heureusement, je n'étais pas barmaid. Je me damnerais si je devais m'occuper plus encore de Jaha. Déjà qu'il mangeait régulièrement au restaurant, accompagnant ses plats de différents alcools...

La nuit était plus fraîche que les jours précédents. La température chuterait bientôt. Pour l'instant, je pouvais encore me permettre de rentrer à pied. Je portais une main exaspérée à mon visage. C'était réellement le même mécanisme. Mes faits et gestes, mes pensées, toujours les mêmes chaque soir de travail. Mes journées se ressemblaient bien trop à mon goût. Je redressai mon sac sur mon épaule quand une masse sombre vint se poster en face de moi, me faisant sursauter et bondir en arrière comme un chaton effrayé. J'étais courageuse, seulement très facilement surprise. Je reprenais une longue bouffée d'oxygène pour aider mon cœur à retrouver son calme. Très facilement surprise. En même temps, il était tard, il faisait nuit noire, et la seule source de lumière était un vieux lampadaire à l'angle du restaurant qui avait l'air de vouloir vendre son âme au diable pour arrêter de souffrir dans le monde des mortels. Les mains sur les genoux, je me redressai. Le silence me fit penser que la masse n'avait dû être qu'un effet d'ombre, une sorte d'hallucination, et qu'il n'y avait en réalité rien. J'avais tort. La faible lumière jaunâtre me permis de distinguer les traits de Lexa. Sans déconner... grommelai-je intérieurement. Elle me fixait sans rien dire depuis qu'elle s'était plantée devant moi et j'étais sûre qu'elle était fière de m'avoir effrayée ainsi.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Je lui avait presque craché ma question au visage. Mon cœur avait repris un rythme plus ou moins normal mais la présence de la grande Présidente de ma merveilleuse université me mettait mal à l'aise. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, il était normal que j'aie quelques doutes sur ses intentions. Surtout à ce moment-là, dans un coin de la ville en plein milieu de la nuit. Non, je n'exagérais pas, tout le monde aurait eu des doutes. N'est-ce pas ?

Son manque de réactivité m'agaçait et j'allais insister quand elle répondit sur un ton incroyablement neutre :

\- Non.

Je lus tout le contraire au fond de ses yeux. Si son visage était impassible – je n'avais plus de synonymes pour le qualifier tant il restait toujours le même – ses yeux se montraient de plus en plus expressifs. Son regard riait. Cependant, l'amusement dans son regard s'évanouit pour adopter un sérieux concerné.

\- Rends-moi mes clés, Clarke.

Même ton neutre. J'étais bouchée bée par sa façon de me les demander. Elle venait à la sortie de mon lieu de travail pour m'ordonner de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait sans même une salutation. Les formalités, avec elle... et d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle su que je travaillais ici ? Question stupide, c'était la présidete du Bureau, elle avait accès à tout un tas d'informations. Et il fallait dire que les infos tournaient vite sur le campus.

\- Bonsoir, Lexa, fis-je sur un ton faussement poli, appuyant fortement sur les syllabes de son prénom.

Contrairement aux autres, je ne l'appellerais pas par son nom de famille ou son titre. Sauf si c'était pour me moquer d'elle, ce que je comptais bien faire sans manquer une seule occasion. Son regard ne cilla pas. Il était fixe. C'était perturbant à quel point elle pouvait avoir l'air d'une statue de marbre, celles qui vous donnaient l'impression de vous suivre du regard sans pourtant le bouger.

\- J'en ai besoin. Elles ne t'appartiennent pas.

Devant son air sérieux, je lui ris au nez. Façon de parler bien sûr. J'étais à trois bons mètres d'elle.

\- Je me demande à quoi elles peuvent bien servir, soulevai-je après avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance.

\- Cela ne te regardes pas, me coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Je savais que j'avais touché une corde, sensible ou non, et que je pouvais peut-être tirer quelques informations en la titillant encore un peu.

\- Pourtant, le fait que je rentre à pied au campus en pleine nuit ne te regardait pas non plus. Qui je suis ne te regardait pas, ni toi ni personne, et maintenant tout le monde connaît mon visage, chacun s'est formé une image négative ou grotesque de moi.

Elle releva légèrement le menton. Ses traits se durcirent. Bien, ça fonctionnait.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi, souleva-t-elle sur un ton dur.

\- Non, répondis-je d'emblée, c'est ce qui m'arrive depuis que tu m'as approchée.

Je me mis en marche pour la planter là, la bousculant au passage avec fierté. On m'avait tant bousculée ainsi dans les couloirs, avec un mépris sans fondement, que j'étais soulagée de pouvoir le rendre à celle qui avait tout déclenché. Je pensais la laisser bouche bée dans la ruelle sombre mais elle attrapa mon poignet avant que je m'éloigne suffisamment.

\- Dépose mes clés dans mon casier demain matin. Cette fois, personne ne le saura.

Trop gentil de sa part de me promettre une chose aussi importante à mes yeux ! Je me tournai et perçai son regard de mes yeux noirs de colère.

\- Va te faire voir, Présidente, crachai-je en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot.

Je profitai de sa surprise pour dégager mon bras de sa main et engageai une démarche rapide. Quitter cet endroit, vite. Je ne me retournai pas mais à l'air qu'elle avait avant que je ne lui tourne le dos, elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce qu'on agisse ainsi avec elle. Eh bien, elle pouvait me ridiculiser autant qu'elle le voulait, je ne la respecterais certainement pas. Le respect fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Tant qu'elle continuait de me considérer comme un phénomène de foire, je la planterais de cette façon à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait me voir. Si elle avait encore l'audace de venir à moi.

Ce soir, je ne jouais pas avec le trousseau. Je n'écoutais pas de musique. Raven dormait paisiblement et je me perdais dans mes pensées. J'essayais de comprendre mais la logique de la situation m'échappait. Y avait-il au moins une logique dans tout ça ? Au moins, maintenant, je savais que je pouvais atteindre Lexa. Ce qui m'effrayait et me rassurait à la fois était le fait que, tant que j'avais le trousseau de clés, les choses n'étaient pas terminées entre elle et moi. Je supporterais encore un moment les insultes, les critiques, les coups s'il devait y en avoir d'autres. Je ne supporterais pas, en revanche, son manque de réponses. Elle avait puisé dans je ne savais quelles sources pour s'informer à mon sujet. Contrairement à elle, je puiserais dans la source originelle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents. Il prépare très bien au prochain chapitre qui promet de l'action et quelques coups de théâtre ! :D**

 **N0N0100 : J'avoue m'être marrée toute seule sur cette référence au ship. Mais en même temps, c'est sympa d'imaginer les murs d'une université couverts de montages Clexa. xD**

* * *

Je fixai le mur, incrédule. J'étais la star d'une toute nouvelle affiche. Pas de montage cette fois, c'était une photo d'un fait bien réel : moi, hier, devant l'affiche acclamant l'équipe de Lacrosse. En somme, moi en train « d'admirer Lexa ». On m'avait pris en photo sans que je m'en rende compte et je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir été plus discrète. J'avais pourtant fait mon possible pour que le moins de personnes me remarque mais, preuve à l'appui, cela avait été vain. Si cette affiche avait été un montage, j'aurais été agacée, mais pas si surprise. Je m'étais habituée à voir des montages de Lexa et moi sur tous les murs du campus. Ils étaient partout ! Mais au moins je savais que c'était faux. Car cette fois, la vérité était placardée aux murs. Certes, ce n'était pas rare pour un élève de lire des affiches mais pour quelqu'un qui, selon les rumeurs, était particulièrement intéressé par Lexa, cette photo était une preuve incontestable. Et moi qui essayais de noyer cette rumeur avec le temps... je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux en réalisant que si tout le campus pouvait voir l'affiche, alors Lexa le pouvait aussi. Tout le campus passait encore. Mais Lexa ? Je revoyais encore l'amusement dans son regard. Elle ne manquerait pas de me le faire remarquer, j'en étais sûre. Heureusement, j'avais quelque chose qu'elle voulait récupérer et se moquer de moi ne l'aiderait certainement pas.

Je rejoignis les filles sur la plage. On avait décidé de déjeuner ensemble. Le vent soufflait mais pas assez fort pour nous décourager. Nous nous installâmes et commencèrent à manger en silence. Chacune contemplait la mer agitée. Harper fut la première à briser le silence.

\- Dis-nous, Clarke, la photo de toi sur l'affiche... ça n'a pas l'air d'un montage...

Raven lui intima de se taire d'un regard. Trop tard, je l'avais vu. J'avais aussi compris ce qu'elle voulait me demander.

\- Ce n'est pas un montage.

Je posai mon sandwich et remontai mes manches, me redressant légèrement. Je faisais parfois ce geste quand je m'apprêtais à expliquer quelque chose de compliqué.

\- Je vois bien que cette histoire vous amuse beaucoup. Je ne dirais pas qu'une partie ne m'amuse pas mais je n'apprécie pas tellement le harcèlement quotidien. Vous avez vu comment les gens se comportent avec Lexa, l'importance qu'elle semble avoir ici. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est vraiment elle l'influence néfaste, j'essaie néanmoins de le découvrir.

Elles restèrent muettes un moment. Mon discours avait retiré tout sourire des visages. Chacune affichait sa propre version d'un air désolé. Octavia finit par répondre :

\- Tu sais qu'on est avec toi. Je veux bien aller lui lancer mon plateau à la figure si ça peut te permettre de souffler un peu. Et puis, comme ça, il me reconnaîtrait...

Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Je tournai la tête vers une Raven complice qui se décida à m'expliquer :

\- Elle a un coup de cœur sur un des amis de Lexa, Lincoln.

\- Je ne serais pas contre des montages rien que sur nous deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire. Linctavia, ça sonne bien, non ?

Au début sceptique, je finis par pouffer de rire. Présentée comme ça, cette histoire paraissait ridicule. Une fois calmée, je fis tout de même remarquer :

\- Au moins, les montages te représenteraient avec un gars que tu aimes bien.

Elle allait répondre, l'air plus sérieux que précédemment, mais Raven la prit de court.

\- Oh, aller, tu t'es rendue compte de l'intensité avec laquelle tu regardais l'affiche de Lexa ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te fait pas d'effet...

Celle-là, elle avait envie d'un peu de mon mélange de peintures dans son lit ! En guise de réponse, j'attrapai une poignée de sable et la lui jetai dessus. Cela déclencha une bataille qui se termina à l'eau. Il faisait douze degrés celsius cet après-midi là. La température de l'eau était sous la barre des dix degrés. On pouvait vraiment être stupides parfois, mais on s'amusait bien.

Nous nous étions séparées après nous être lavées et changées dans nos chambres respectives. J'avais laissé Raven prendre sa douche avant moi car son prochain cours commençait une demi-heure avant le mien. Il n'était pas de nos habitudes de nous laver en plein milieu de la journée mais nous étions toutes pleines de sable et les cristaux de sel nous démangeaient. Je sortis vingt minutes après Raven pour rejoindre ma salle de cours. Il y avait du monde dehors et je craignais de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes. Gagné. La fille qui m'avait envoyé son poing dans la figure l'autre fois s'avançait vers moi, accompagnée de six autres étudiants que je connaissais de vue. Ils étaient partout où était Lexa. Cette dernière, en revanche, n'était apparemment pas constamment avec eux.

\- Salut, Clarke. Tout va bien j'espère ?

Merveilleusement bien. Cette remarque me donna envie de devenir leur amie. Ou pas. Je ne répondis rien. Qu'ils en viennent au fait.

\- On se demandait, reprit la fille en tête du petit groupe, tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire que de reluquer constamment notre amie ? Franchement, la Présidente des Elèves, t'as pas cherché loin !

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Je n'allais pas cherché loin non plus pour envoyer mon poing dans la figure de quelqu'un.

\- Vous n'auriez pas autre chose à faire que de me reluquer sans arrêt ? C'est vrai quoi, toutes ces photos de moi un peu partout sur le campus... c'est vous qui avez lancé cette mode, j'ai de quoi me poser des questions.

La fille le prit mal et m'envoya rouler dans l'herbe d'un coup de pied. Le reste du groupe était aussi vexé par ma remarque sauf un qui riait aux éclats. La fille s'approchait pour réitérer son geste lorsque quelqu'un s'interposa.

\- On ne frappe pas à terre, sinon point à l'adversaire.

C'était Octavia qui se tenait debout devant moi, bras ouverts. Je pensais qu'elle allait se prendre un coup mais une voix masculine – celle qui riait l'instant précédent – rappela la chienne enragée. Le groupe partit sans rien de plus qu'une insulte de la part de la fille qui avait été nommée Anya. Octavia m'aida à me relever, mon remerciement s'évanouissant dans l'air à l'aperçu du sourire qu'elle portait au visage.

\- Maintenant, il me connaît, me confia-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Bien sûr... elle n'était pas juste venue me sauver, elle était venue se faire remarquer par Lincoln. Maintenant, je pouvais coller un visage à ce nom. Il avait l'air moins mesquin que les autres, il avait bien rappelé Anya à l'ordre ! Je me demandais en revanche s'il l'avait fait par considération pour une personne sur le point de se faire passer à tabac ou pour les beaux yeux d'Octavia. La seconde hypothèse me semblait plus plausible.

Après les cours, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, je constatai les dégâts qui y avaient été causés. Le matelas était à moitié retourné, l'oreiller gisait sur le sol, les objets censés être en ordre sur l'étagère étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Mon ordinateur portable était ouvert et allumé. Je m'approchai, fixant l'écran montrant un document texte ouvert. En grosses lettres noires était écrit « Echangeons. ». Court mais efficace. Je commençai déjà à fouiller la pièce du regard pour déduire ce qui me manquait. La réponse se trouvait dans mon armoire. Ou au contraire, ne se trouvait pas. La montre de mon père avait disparue. Je frappai la porte du poing avec rage. Je me reculai aussitôt et remis mon lit en ordre pour m'y asseoir et essayer de me calmer. Il fallait que je range tout ça. Je me laissais cinq minutes pour encaisser le coup. La montre était tout ce qui me restait de mon père, en-dehors de mes souvenirs. Il était mort deux ans auparavant, en service. Il fut inspecteur de police pendant un peu plus de vingt ans. Le jour de sa mort, il avait oublié sa montre à la maison. Je l'avais remarquée et avais décidé de la porter pour la journée. Je pensais pouvoir la lui rendre le soir, lui dire en riant que je la lui avais « empruntée », mais cette montre n'avait jamais quitté mon poignet. Jusqu'à ce que ce campus ne me prenne pour cible et que, par peur de me la faire casser ou voler, je l'avais mise à l'abri dans mon armoir. Apparemment, j'aurais dû la cacher mieux que ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait venu jusque dans ma chambre trouver de quoi me blesser mais Lexa avait trouvé, et pas n'importe quoi, quelque chose de particulièrement efficace. N'importe quel coup physique ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal que la disparition de cette montre qui me rappelait avec brutalité la disparition de mon père. C'était d'ailleurs un terme bien faible que « disparition ». Mon père était mort, il n'avait pas disparu. Car s'il avait disparu, je l'aurais retrouvé. J'aurais inversé le sens de la terre pour le retrouver. Mais il était mort, alors le faire était inutile.

Je me levai pour remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre avant que Raven ne revienne et me pose des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre, pas encore, et réfléchis à mes possibilités. Je pouvais aller lui rendre son fichu trousseau de clés et récupérer la montre de mon père, en finir avec tout ça, mais je doutais que cela termine cette histoire qui s'éternisait. Ce n'était plus un simple malentendu. C'était devenu l'équivalent d'une affaire d'état pour un campus. L'histoire ne se terminerait qu'avec l'une de nous deux partie. Mais aucune de nous deux ne comptait quitter le campus. Lexa avait remarqué mon entêtement et elle essaierait probablement de me piéger encore une fois. Elle venait de le faire avec la montre mais je refusai d'accepter un échange. Ce serait se rendre. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'abdiquer, elle ne l'avait pas fait, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je le ferais. Tant que j'avais son trousseau, elle ne se risquerait pas à détruire ma montre. Si elle le faisait, elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses clés. Je pouvais très bien les détruire maintenant et la faire chanter mais si elle se décidait à me rendre ce qui m'appartenait, j'aurais détruit ma seule chance de revoir la montre. Je soupirai, m'asseyant sur mon lit une fois tout remis en place. Nous voilà entrées en guerre froide.

Ce soir-là j'avais confié le trousseau de clés à Raven. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me le faire voler en le gardant sur moi. Raven était un choix trop évident à mon goût mais Harper ne voulait clairement pas être directement mêlée à cette histoire et j'avais peur qu'Octavia ne les donne à Lincoln par inadvertance. On ne savait jamais, l'ami de Lexa pouvait se décider à draguer mon amie pour obtenir des informations sur moi, bien qu'il avait aussi l'air intéressé par Octavia. J'étais allée au travail avec les mêmes gestes et pensées que mes autres soirs de service et étais rentrée sans entrave. Je me tenai devant le mur de casiers du Bureau des Elèves. Je déposai dans celui de Lexa un papier. Elle ne pourrait pas dire ne rien y avoir trouvé. J'avais écrit à l'encre bleue cyan qui rendait l'écriture plus difficile et par conséquent plus agaçante à lire « Garde la montre aussi précieusement que je garde tes clés. Ne t'en fais pas, elles vont bien. ». Le papier glissé dans la fente du casier, je repartis calmement. Ce geste m'avait apaisée, d'une certaine manière. Après plusieurs heures à intérioriser ma colère, l'exprimer d'une quelconque façon me faisait du bien. Cette quelconque façon ne pouvait être meilleure que la probable réaction de Lexa une fois la note lue. Mais ce n'était qu'une note. Ce n'était pas une vengeance. Par ailleurs, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir une vengeance. Je voulais plutôt asséner à Lexa un coup qui la mettrait hors-jeu. J'avais longuement réfléchis et avais tout un tas d'idées mais aucune ne me semblait vraiment réaliste, ou assez efficace. Je m'endormis sans en trouver une viable.

Je marchai dans les couloirs aux côtés d'Octavia. Depuis qu'elle était venue me secourir des coups d'Anya, elle s'affichait de plus en plus avec moi sur le campus. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais elle pensait autrement : plus elle était avec moi, plus elle était vue, et elle avait donc plus de chances d'être vue par Lincoln. Je trouvais ça un peu idiot car Lincoln l'avait déjà aperçue la dernière fois et l'avait bien remarquée étant donné son air joyeusement surpris. Mais je n'étais pas non plus contre la présence d'une amie à mes côtés, aussi je la laissais rester avec moi autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Bon, sinon... commença-t-elle après s'être arrêtée face à moi en plein milieu du couloir. Tu vas porter quoi pour la fête du 31 ?

Elle m'avait prise de court. Le 31 ? Eh, c'était bientôt !

\- Halloween ? Hum... j'avoue ne pas y avoir encore pensé...

\- T'as bien des idées de costume ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire cynique. Elle fit une moue vexée et je justifiai :

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de costume, je suis déjà un monstre pour le campus. Je peux venir comme je suis maintenant que ça serait bien assez divertissant !

\- Mais ça ne fait pas peur... souleva Octavia.

\- C'est Halloween. Aucun costume ne fait réellement peur, on se déguise pour se marrer.

Octavia ne dit rien pendant une longue et ennuyeuse demi-minute avant de répliquer :

\- Il faut quand même que ce soit choquant...

Déclic. Certes, il fallait un costume marquant, mais le terme « choquant » avait donné racine à de nouvelles idées dans mon esprit. Choquant, c'était un costume choquant qu'il me fallait. Choquant, oui, mais dans un sens « vraiment très marquant pour une personne en particulier ». Je pouvais très bien y aller en tenue du quotidien, ma simple entrée déjà bien marquante, mais ce n'était pas forcément choquant. Non, je voulais attirer l'attention d'une autre manière. J'hésitai entre deux idées et me décidai finalement.

\- Clarke ? Tu... tu viens d'avoir une illumination ?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à la réalité, et remerciai Octavia d'un regard avant de partir, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Oui, je venais d'avoir une illumination. Pour Halloween, je serai Lexa. Exactement comme elle était représentée sur la photo de l'affiche. Pour un soir, je serai la Présidente des Elèves et Capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Mais je ne ferai pas ça pour m'amuser – je ne savais pas encore si le résultat me serait plaisant ou non – mais simplement pour provoquer. Pas les autres, dont je me fichais éperdument. Lexa.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un chapitre court mais qui ne manque pas d'action !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore vos commentaires ! :')**

* * *

La fête était ce soir. Le mois d'octobre avait filé vite et rien n'avait changé entre Lexa et moi. Tous les quelques jours, je retrouvai un bout de papier dans mes affaires et je m'empressai d'y répondre. Ni elle ni moi ne comptions rendre à l'autre ce qui lui appartenait. J'étais étonnée de ne rien recevoir d'autres que des bouts de papier, m'attendant à un mauvais coup à chaque instant. Ma réputation sur le campus ne s'était pas améliorée mais elle ne s'était pas aggravée non plus. J'en aurais été soulagée si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'un nuage noir approchait dans mon ciel déjà gris. J'étais certaine que cette absence de grandes actions présageait un changement soudain de plan. Je me demandais constamment ce qui allait me tomber dessus et me préparais mentalement à tout et n'importe quoi.

Ceci dit, une chose avait changée. Le statut d'Octavia était passée de « célibataire » à « en couple ». Lincoln et elle s'étaient tournés autour pendant trois semaines avant de finalement sauter le pas. Malheureusement pour moi, leur couple n'avait pas eu autant que succès que le prétendu couple que je formais avec Lexa. Les affiches me concernaient toujours.

Les cours se terminaient à treize heures pour tous les élèves. L'après-midi était banalisée pour permettre la préparation de la fête. Je me rendis en ville avec Raven. Nous mangeâmes au fast food le plus proche et allâmes ensuite faire du shopping. Raven devait encore acheter son déguisement.

Dans la boutique de costumes, je la laissai choisir et attendis qu'elle les enfile pour lui donner mon avis. Tous lui allaient plutôt bien mais aucun ne la satisfaisait. Elle les remettait à leur place les uns après les autres sans pouvoir se décider d'un costume à louer et je commençai à m'endormir sur la chaise en face de sa cabine d'essayage. Une exclamation soudaine me fit sursauter et l'envie de dormir me quitta définitivement. Le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit et je découvris Raven dans un costume d'astronaute. Il était vieux, sale, et la vitre du casque présentait un impact sous l'oeil, « pour l'effet ». Elle me demanda mon avis et je lui répondis que ça convenait très bien. En réalité je m'en fichais un peu de son choix de déguisement, je voulais juste quitter la boutique et revoir la lumière du jour. Je l'abandonnai à la caisse et allai prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Le chauffage était si fort à l'intérieur de la boutique que j'avais imaginé sa reconversion en sauna. Raven me rejoignit peu de temps après, le costume enveloppé dans un plastique sur son épaule.

\- Mais au fait, commença-t-elle à me demander, tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu allais t'habiller !

Je répondis pas un simple « non ». Ils verront bien. Elle essaya pendant tout le trajet de retour de m'extorquer la réponse, suggérant des hypothèses toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Elle arrêta une fois arrivée à notre chambre, elle devait aller se préparer. Il restait deux heures avant le début de la fête, on avait largement le temps, mais Raven voulait rejoindre Octavia, Jasper et Monty un peu avant le début pour prendre des photos et aller à la fête ensemble. Harper avait apparemment choisi la même option que moi qui était de rejoindre les autres au début de la fête. Plus ou moins. Je comptais prendre mon temps. Si la moitié du campus pensait que j'éviterais l'événement, l'autre moitié savait que je viendrais. Je décidai de donner raison à chaque partie en m'y rendant pour vingt-et-une heures. La fête commençait à dix-huit heures.

Quand Raven quitta la chambre habillée en astronaute déchu, je me levai de mon lit et rangeai mon livre et mes écouteurs. J'enfilai un pull à capuche noir et sortis. Dehors, la nuit tombait. Je traversai le campus pour rejoindre le secteur consacré aux sports. Encore une fois, je me faufilai dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Je n'ouvris qu'un seul casier, cette fois, celui de Lexa. Je fus étonnée de découvrir un casier en ordre. Je n'avais pas porté assez d'attention aux casiers la première fois, prise par le temps. J'avais piégé les tenues et étais partie. Mais maintenant que je n'avais à me soucier que du casier de Lexa, je trouvais la façon dont il était ranger contradictoire avec l'esprit de sa propriétaire. Remarquant le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce, je pris ce dont j'avais besoin, refermai le casier et me hâtai de rejoindre ma chambre. Les endroits trop calmes me rendaient anxieuse.

Le sac dans lequel j'avais plus tôt mis les affaires était désormais vidé, ce qu'il contenait éparpillé sur le lit. Je pouvais enfin commencer à me préparer.

J'étais prête. Je venais de finir de me maquiller. Il n'avait pas été simple de répliquer la sorte de bandeau noir autour des yeux de Lexa mais j'y étais parvenue, n'étant pas en cursus d'arts pour rien. La tâche aurait sûrement été plus facile si j'avais récupéré une affiche pour m'en servir de modèle mais je l'avais assez regardée pour m'en souvenir. Mes cheveux étaient repoussés en arrière, dégageant ainsi mon cou et mes épaules. Comme ça, je ressemblais vraiment à une joueuse de Lacrosse. Sans la crosse, le casque, et les muscles peut-être. Je n'étais pas très sportive mais je m'étais toujours débrouillée.

Je me trouvais devant la grande porte d'entrée de la salle des fêtes. L'université avait une grande salle spécialement conçue pour accueillir ce genre d'événement. Au départ, elle était surtout utilisée pour les conférences, les concours ou les remises de prix mais il avait été déclaré que, pour une fête ou un bal, cette salle était plus pratique et plus jolie que le gymnase ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux. Je pris une dernière bouffée d'air frais avant d'entrer dans la salle où j'allais très certainement asphyxier au milieu des centaines d'étudiants venus festoyer et entrai.

Je remarquai tout de suite la décoration typique d'un film d'horreur. Ni elle ni ce dernier ne m'effrayaient. Ils semblaient trop faux pour que je puisse y croire. Comme envisagé, des élèves étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle. Je cherchai des visages connus du regard mais il y avait trop de monde et les danseurs, en très grand nombre, bougeaient plus que des abeilles dans une ruche. Je continuais de décrire la pièce et les gens du regard et je me rendis vite compte que de plus en plus de têtes se tournaient vers moi. Entre ceux qui ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ce soir et ceux qui pensaient avoir eu tord en pensant que je viendrais, il y avait de quoi faire une encyclopédie de réactions. Je ne bougeai pas, perçant la foule du regard, l'air assuré. Vous ne vous attentiez pas à ça, hein ? Certains avaient la bouche ouverte, d'autres fermée par des mâchoires crispées, mais tous étaient soumis au silence. Non, vous ne rêviez pas, j'étais bien habillée en Lexa. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, apparut au milieu de la salle après que les étudiants se soient tous écartés pour laisser un passage. Elle me fixait. Je n'en étais pas surprise, loin de là. Une masse prit forme derrière moi et plus les personnes s'agglutinaient, plus je compris que je devais avancer. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas reculer. Je m'arrêtai à près de dix mètres de Lexa. Ses yeux essayaient de rester inexpressifs mais je voyais bien que ma tenue l'avait marquée. Dans quel sens, difficile à dire, car je ne regardais déjà plus ses yeux. Elle était habillée en une sorte de commandant de guerre futuriste. Tout son costume était sombre à l'exception d'une longue écharpe rouge glissant de chaque côté de son épaule droite. Même maquillage que moi. Autre chose. Sa tenue descendait en robe noire jusqu'au sol mais celle-ci était déchirée sur le côté, laissant apparaître une jambe nue alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

\- Clarke Griffin nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, déclara-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais vexée qu'elle ait opté pour ma seconde idée. Elle n'était pas seulement élégante, elle allumait quiconque posait le regard sur elle.

Je faillis faire l'erreur de reculer lorsqu'elle me prit par la taille. Une musique venait de commencer à entonner sa mélodie au rythme lent. Je sentais les regards sur nous. Quelques centaines de personnes nous observaient, en cercle autour de nous, comme si nous étions un spectacle à ne pas manquer. C'était donc ça, le piège qui avait attendu si longtemps pour se refermer sur moi.

\- Je vois que tu aimes te servir dans mes affaires, reprit Lexa dont le regard venait de passer de mon visage à mes pieds en moins d'une seconde.

Elle me défiait désormais du regard.

\- J'ai pensé que puisque nous en étions à nous échanger nos petites affaires, le fait que je t'emprunte cette tenue ne te dérangerait pas.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle relève légèrement le menton, comme elle l'avait fait lors de notre dernier face à face pour montrer son agacement. Elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de me fixer. Je refusai de me laisser intimider, surtout par elle.

\- Tu t'es décidée à montrer ton intérêt particulier pour moi, ce soir ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne l'admettrais jamais...

J'essayais de la faire réagir. Je réussis, simplement pas de la façon escomptée. Son bras s'enroula un peu plus autour de ma taille, nous rapprochant l'une de l'autre, me forçant à suivre ses petits pas au rythme de la musique. C'était un slow, alors on ne bougeait pas tant que ça. J'étais mal à l'aise mais surtout vexée de m'être piégée moi-même. Elle dut le remarquer car elle souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'apprécies pas mon intérêt ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais fui son regard. Je me hâtai de rattraper mon erreur.

\- A quoi tu joues, Lexa ? Régler un problème par l'humiliation n'est pas très mature.

\- Il n'y aura aucune violence ce soir, sauf si elle vient de toi. Anya ne peut pas t'atteindre tant que tu es ici.

Son bras passa autour de mes épaules et Lexa me serra contre elle, posant son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je savais que c'était un piège. Tout le monde regardait. J'étais presque sûre que certains prenaient la scène en vidéo. Tout le monde devait savoir que Lexa jouait, qu'elle essayait de m'humilier en démasquant mes prétendus sentiments pour elle. Je m'extirpai de ses bras, reculant d'un pas. Son regard rencontra le mien et je perçus de l'assurance, voire de la fierté. Je baissai mon regard vers ma main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Elle suivit mon regard et fronça les sourcils, relevant le regard vers mon visage. Raté, Lexa, j'avais vu ton air. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte mais ta main s'était accrochée à la mienne, exactement comme le porte-clés à mon sac lors de notre première rencontre. Je rompai tout contact et tournai les talons pour quitter la salle. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Elle m'avait piégée, me prenant par surprise. Mais j'avais aussi ma fierté après avoir découvert que je ne la laissais pas indifférente. Si j'étais la seule à avoir ressenti la pression de sa main sur la mienne quand je m'étais dégagée de ses bras, demain son petit jeu se retournerait contre elle. Ce soir avait été une gifle en plein visage et j'appliquai la glace pour empêcher ma joue de gonfler. En somme, j'étais désormais obligée d'admettre que Lexa ne me laissait pas indifférente. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle ne laissait personne indifférent sur le campus. Je grommelai en me débarrassant de mon costume. Après cette soirée, j'appréciais le calme de ma chambre. Je posai les vêtements de Lexa dans un coin et allai me cacher sous ma couverture. Je détestai me sentir vulnérable. Je détestai mon désir de me retrouver dans ses bras à nouveau l'idée que j'aurais dû dormir avec ses vêtements pour garder son odeur et avoir l'impression de l'avoir à mes côtés ma peine face au ridicule de la situation. Cette histoire était vraiment stupide, à un point qui dépassait les limites de ma propre bêtise. Lexa avait dépassé la barrière des affaires personnelles pour venir me voler quelques émotions. Je détestai tous ceux qui jouaient avec les sentiments des autres car cela finissait souvent très mal, pourtant je m'apprêtai à répondre. Dans cette guerre, ce jeu, ou qu'importe le nom qu'on pouvait donner à cette histoire grotesque, je saisis mon tour.

* * *

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Les élèves avaient vite afflué dans le réfectoire. Je n'étais toujours pas autorisée à y manger mais je m'y étais rendue avec une seule idée en tête : me venger. La vidéo avait fait le tour du campus, voire de la ville, du pays, du monde ou même de l'univers tout entier pour ce que j'en savais, et on lisait partout le récit de la grande révélation de mes sentiments à Lexa. Car apparemment, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments et elle m'avait rejetée, c'était pour cette raison que j'étais partie avant la fin de la soirée. Je ne savais pas comment un mensonge avait pu me blesser mais je m'étais sentie mal ce matin, ou plutôt très mal à l'aise, avec les poings crispés par la colère. J'en étais venue à la conclusion que ce n'était pas les diffamations sur moi qui me blessaient mais la vérité que Lexa cachait. Elle aussi avait ressenti cette attirance, après tout. Les autres s'en rendraient bien compte. Et Lexa aussi, par la même occasion. Elle ne pourrait plus le nier s'il y avait une preuve et elle ravalerait sa fierté.

Encore une fois, j'ignorai les regards et les critiques. Je m'étais coiffée et habillée de sorte à rendre jaloux n'importe qui. Mon rouge à lèvres était en parfaite osmose avec mon décolleté plongeant. Je traversai le réfectoire, le menton haut, et tirai la chaise de Lexa en arrière, celle-ci faillit bondir de sa chaise pour se défendre. Trop tard, je m'étais assise sur ses cuisses, mes pieds posés au sol chacun d'un côté. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, juste le temps d'apercevoir mes yeux pour qu'elle me reconnaisse, et passai une main dans son cou pour attirer son visage au mien. Nos lèvres s'entremêlèrent et je la sentis frissonner. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra pour se joindre au mien. Je rompis le baiser tandis qu'elle commençait à me le rendre. Je pus lire dans son regard une colère mélangée à de la tristesse quand elle comprit que je l'avais piégée à mon tour. Les gens autour de nous, qui avaient disparus de mon esprit le temps de notre échange, avaient compris eux aussi. Mais pas la même chose que Lexa. Ils avaient assisté à la scène, personne ne m'avait arraché des lèvres de leur présidente, pas même ses amis présents juste à côté. Ils avaient compris. Lexa s'était laissée aller au contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant même de rendre le baiser avec ardeur.

Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur mon visage à la vue des lèvres de Lexa rougies par mon maquillage. Je quittai la salle avec fierté. Le campus pouvait bien penser que j'étais une aguicheuse, maintenant il savait que Lexa avait un faible pour moi. J'avais gagné cette manche, peu importait les représailles. J'avais trouvé l'une des faiblesses de Lexa, et c'était moi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**La tension monte de plus en plus depuis la fête...**

 **Pour répondre à quelques questions :**

 **vidiana : c'est une problématique majeure de cette fanfiction. Clarke a déjà remarqué l'étrangeté de l'atmosphère sur ce campus qui semble tourner autour de la Présidente, soit Lexa. Elle a même utilisé le terme "culte" pour qualifier la réputation de Lexa. A part ses amis, personne ne vient en aide à Clarke.**

 **virdiana : haha moi aussi j'adore évidemment x') Lexa trouvera bien des moyens pour se venger, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **DrWeaver : les représailles montent en grade à chaque fois, ces deux-là sont irrécupérables ! xD**

* * *

J'avais tout fait pour éviter de rencontrer mes amis ce week-end. Je dormais déjà quand Raven était rentrée de la fête et je m'étais levée avant elle le lendemain matin. J'avais traîné en ville toute la matinée et avait été travailler. J'avais pris tous les services du week-end sans expliquer à mon patron la raison pour laquelle « j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ». Il avait accepté, le week-end suivant Halloween étant toujours difficile à gérer. Beaucoup de clients, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à la fête, à ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire. Je m'étais assurée de rester suffisamment occupée pour ne pas y penser. La tâche avait été rude, mais j'avais réussi. Malheureusement, le retour en cours de lundi m'avait rendu mes souvenirs en flashs brusques.

J'essayais de me concentrer, écoutant le prof et prenant en notes tout ce qu'il disait même les choses inutiles. Et des choses inutiles, il en disait un bon nombre ! Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Octavia se tourna vers moi, l'air concerné.

\- Tout va bien, Clarke ? Raven m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu du week-end...

Commencer la journée par un cours commun, quel piège ! J'étais coincée.

\- Je travaillais ce week-end, répondis-je en réfléchissant à un plan pour me sortir de cette conversation.

\- Clarke, je dois te dire...

\- Tout va bien, Octavia, je t'assure, la coupai-je.

Elle hésita un instant et me tendit son téléphone. Je le pris et regardai la photo que présentait l'écran avec attention. C'était moi, en train d'embrasser Lexa. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un montage. Cette photo avait été prise à la cantine. Je posai le téléphone, mettant mes mains dans mes poches. Un froid soudain m'avait traversée. Mes mains avaient failli lâcher le téléphone. Ce n'était qu'une photo, et je ne faisais que l'embrasser, j'étais même consciente de mon acte quand il s'est produit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, du moins pas ainsi. J'avais évité de regarder les murs du campus ces trois derniers jours pour ne pas voir ce genre d'images. Pour ne pas voir la vérité, en quelque sorte. Je regardai Lexa avec attention. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jeudi dernier, ayant été fixée sur mon plan, mais cela apparaissait si clairement sur la photo que j'avais l'impression de les ressentir. Les mains de Lexa, une sur ma hanche, l'autre sur ma joue, à la bordure de mon cou. Elle qui semblait toujours si rigide, exprimant le moins d'expressions possible, montrait à la fois l'envie de prolonger le baiser et la réticence. Elle semblait vouloir partir très loin, se cacher. Ce n'était pas seulement cette photo qui me faisait penser cela, mais aussi et surtout la façon dont elle s'était raidie lorsque mes lèvres avaient touché les siennes, juste avant qu'elle ne se détende légèrement et qu'elle ne m'offre ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de faux, autant sur cette photo que dans cette histoire. Ce n'était clairement pas les sentiments de Lexa.

Je levai les yeux vers Octavia, lui demandant pourquoi elle me montrait cette photo. J'y étais après tout, je savais ce qui s'était passé...

\- Lis la légende, me répondit-elle simplement.

Une légende ? Quelle légende ? Oh. Apparemment, mon geste n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Si les « Clexa shippers » étaient contents, les autres me haïssaient pour avoir collé mes lèvres à celles de leur présidente mais aussi car, facteur aggravant, leur présidente avait aimé ça. Je pensais que l'illumination de l'attirance de Lexa envers moi aurait amélioré ma réputation. J'avais tort. Ma réputation s'était dégradée.

La cour était bondée à la pause déjeuner. J'appris que la cafétéria était fermée pour une raison qui différait selon les personnes. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, je n'y mangeais pas. En revanche, j'avais l'intention de pique-niquer avec le groupe. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'aller à la plage, nous étions obligés de déjeuner dans la cour. Nous nous installâmes sur un carré d'herbe libre. Raven s'aperçut bien vite que je grommelai intérieurement car elle se moqua de moi. Je lui offris un sourire, ne souhaitant pas montrer ma préoccupation. Des groupes d'élèves étaient éparpillés dans toute la cour qui, habituellement semblant très grande, avait l'air petite, écrasée par cette masse difforme d'étudiants. Malgré le brouhaha général, je n'entendais que les murmures s'élevant de chaque groupe, soufflant à mon oreille les nouvelles rumeurs, me répétant inlassablement la vérité. Cette vérité ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire son apparition. Lexa, en tête de son groupe de gardes du corps, traversait la cour. Elle marchait en diagonale, passant donc par le milieu. Nous étions proches du milieu. Je voulus tourner la tête, l'ignorer, mais son regard s'était déjà accroché au mien. Elle m'avait remarquée de si loin ? Elle devait être à trente mètres au moins quand elle m'avait aperçue, moi, au milieu de quelques centaines d'autres personnes. Je maintenais son regard. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus, aucune de nous deux n'étions prêtes à perdre ce défi de regard idiot. Elle passa devant moi, baissant la tête pour ne pas me quitter des yeux. Je reçus quelque chose à la figure. De la bave. Un de ses amis venait de me cracher dessus. Elle me lâcha du regard, sans dire un mot. Je ne pus voir ce que disait son visage car elle me tournait à présent le dos. Mais son regard avait été suffisant. Elle me haïssait car elle voulait m'apprécier. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? J'essuyai la salive de mon visage avec une serviette qu'Octavia venait de me passer. Eux, très certainement. Ses « amis ».

Un cours ennuyeux venait de se terminer. C'était un cours que j'aimais beaucoup mais que je n'étais pas parvenue à apprécier aujourd'hui. Je n'avais cessé de penser à Lexa, de trouver des raisons à son comportement. Il me fallait trouver un moyen d'obtenir des réponses sur la raison de ses actes. De plus, ses amis l'entouraient en permanence. Ce midi, j'avais vu nettement Lexa pour la première fois en-dehors de la fête et de la cantine car, lorsqu'elle se déplaçait sur le campus, elle était toujours accompagnée par ses chiens de garde. Je ne pensais pas que Lexa eut besoin de plusieurs personnes pour l'escorter et la protéger, elle avait l'air bien assez forte elle-même. Je m'arrêtai. Une voix familière avait alerté tous mes sens. Je m'apprêtai à quitter le couloir que j'étais en train de traverser pour rejoindre mon prochain cours quand on me poussa violemment contre le mur. Je le heurtai et tombai au sol, poussant un grognement de douleur. Anya. Un pied heurta mes côtes et je me roulai en boule pour protéger mon visage et mon abdomen. Mais les autres coups attendus ne vinrent jamais. L'on me releva. Je vis le visage souriant d'Anya. Sa main droite serrait mon cou. Je l'avais ressenti à la douleur de celui-ci sous sa poigne, ma respiration ayant déjà été coupée par le coup de pied. Elle attendit que je manque d'oxygène à en rougir, à en perdre l'équilibre, me lâchant finalement avant que je ne m'évanouisse pour me voir m'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol.

\- Continue comme ça, Griffin, la prochaine fois sera la bonne.

Mes mains à plat au sol tandis que je reprenais tant bien que mal ma respiration, je sentis les vibrations du sol au rythme des pas de mon agresseuse.

Finalement, je séchai le cours de théâtre pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer mes contusions au professeur ni aux autres élèves, d'ailleurs. Ma tête me tournait encore quand j'arrivai enfin devant ma porte. Je sortis mon pass et l'ouvris, heureuse que l'ouverture se fasse par carte électronique et non uniquement par clé. Je me serais amusée un moment à essayer d'entrer cette fichue clé dans la serrure avec ma vue à moitié brouillée ! Je posai mon sac près du bureau et fermai la porte. Les volets étaient fermés, je me demandai d'où provenait la lumière. Après réflexion, elle venait de la lampe au plafond. Mais... je me souvenais bien l'avoir éteinte et Raven était directement allée en cours après le déjeuner. Donc... par conséquent... ce n'était pas normal. Je me laissai tomber au sol, mon lit étant trop loin. Assise, les jambes repliées derrière moi, je clignai abondamment des yeux pour essayer de retrouver une vue normale. J'avais vraiment mal à la tête.

\- On est ivre ? Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je pensai avoir eu une hallucination, et pensai plus à un rêve quand je découvris Lexa assise contre le bord du bureau. Je me relevai tant bien que mal – avec la souplesse d'un bâton de fer – et tâchai de me tenir droite pour regagner un minimum de crédibilité.

\- Tu serais bien contente, tiens, grommelai-je.

Adieu la crédibilité. Je tenais quand même debout, c'était déjà ça.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce que tu as fait, déclara-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu éviter de faire ce que je n'ai pas fait, en même temps.

Je n'avais pas de plan pour cette rencontre imprévue et je n'étais pas en mesure de réfléchir rapidement alors j'avais décidé de me contenter de, eh bien, tout simplement, me foutre d'elle. Elle me lança un regard meurtrier qui eut le temps de me tuer une bonne vingtaine de fois avant que, devant son silence, je ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu m'as touchée, c'est foutu...

J'avais besoin de m'asseoir.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle. Regarde-toi. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

Je fis un pas en avant, un deuxième, quelque peu chancelante. Mon regard, en revanche, ne chancelait pas. Il contrait celui de Lexa.

\- Si je tombe, lui lançai-je, tu me rattrapes ? Ou tu te contentes de regarder comme tu l'as si bien fait quand _ton_ amie m'a craché au visage ?

Regard immobile. Ses mâchoires, en revanche, se crispèrent. Je continuai sur ma lancée.

\- Je te rends tes clés. Je ne t'approche plus jamais. Je me fais oublier. Alors, quoi ? On oublie tout ? C'est trop tard, Lexa. C'est déjà allé trop loin.

Encore un pas, puis un autre. Un marteau-piqueur dans mon crâne voulait me faire asseoir sur mon lit, m'allonger, dormir. Mon orgueil avait encore des choses à dire à Lexa. A moins d'un pas d'elle, je m'arrêtai et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Son visage se referma, preuve qu'elle essayait de ne pas me montrer ses émotions. Elle était probablement gênée mais aussi désireuse de réduire cet espace entre nous. C'était ce que je ressentais. Je laissai ces émotions de côté, le bruit dans mon crâne ajouté au vacarme de mon cœur battant à une vitesse folle m'aidant considérablement à taire les voix me murmurant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et d'enfin me laisser aller au sommeil. C'était horrible, l'attirance, quand on était censé détester quelqu'un. Une véritable torture. Encore une fois, je tombai dans mon propre piège mais c'était nécessaire pour la faire tomber elle.

\- Peut-être aurais-je dû, en fin de compte, mettre ces clés dans ton casier, si j'avais su à l'époque que tu en avais un. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, ajoutai-je mes lèvres à moins de cinq centimètres des siennes.

\- Peut-être, réagit-elle enfin, nous n'en serions pas là.

Son ton, neutre jusqu'ici, avait laissé s'échapper une once d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse. C'était très ambigu et je ne compris pas cette réaction. Je sentis son regard glisser sur ma bouche avant de s'enfuir. Je la lâchai pour m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas seulement été assommée par le manque d'oxygène mais aussi par son regard, son contact. Avant de partir, elle déclara :

\- Je t'attendrai ce soir à la fin de ton service. Je te rendrai ta montre.

Je m'enfonçai dans le sommeil au son de sa voix. Son odeur était encore dans l'air, sur moi. Je plongeai mon visage dans l'oreiller. Oublier, juste un instant. Oublier que j'aimais sa présence pour pouvoir la détester. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant qu'une vapeur grisâtre n'envahisse mon esprit et m'arrache toute conscience.

Quand je sortis du restaurant et trouvai Lexa assise sur le banc de pierre, sa dernière réplique me revint en mémoire. Elle se leva, retrouvant la posture droite et assurée qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Je voulais lancer une conversation, briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé, mais un geste de sa part m'arrêta. Elle venait de sortir la montre. Je pensais qu'elle allait me la tendre, tenir parole. Au lieu de ça, elle la laissa tomber sans me quitter des yeux et l'écrasa d'un coup sec du plat du pied. Un cri s'étouffa dans ma gorge. Elle observait mon visage décomposé tandis que je fixai les débris de la montre sans être capable d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Etait-ce cela, sa vengeance ? Mes mâchoires étaient si serrées que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir les rouvrir un jour. Lexa s'avança vers moi, s'arrêtant à deux pas. Je supposai qu'elle voulait juste afficher sa supériorité car elle me dépassait d'une demi-tête.

\- C'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu restes près de moi, se justifia-t-elle calmement.

Changera-t-elle de discours un jour ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de briser le seul objet qui me restait de mon père pour me le faire comprendre. Son message était clair depuis bien longtemps, j'avais juste choisi de l'ignorer. Si elle pensait que son geste allait m'arrêter, elle pouvait aller se crever les deux yeux car c'était la seule solution pour elle de ne plus jamais me revoir.

\- Encore tes menaces, parvins-je à répondre.

Les mots avaient glissé entre mes lèvres. Je commençai à retrouver mes capacités motrices.

\- Non, je te préviens.

Sa voix s'était adoucie un court instant. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Elle avait peut-être pitié de moi car des larmes commençaient leur descente le long de mes joues. Mais mes yeux ne montraient aucune tristesse, noyés par la colère. Au fond, elle devait trouver ça drôle. Elle était probablement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Bravo, Lexa. Tu as gagné. Rien que pour cette fois. Car pendant les prochaines manches du jeu que _tu_ as lancé, je t'écraserai plus fort encore que tu n'as écrasé cette montre.

Je fis une pause, laissant rechuter la colère qui ne demandait qu'à abattre ses poings sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Tu voulais que je m'arrête, repris-je, je vais continuer. Je serai même ce que le campus pense de moi, soit une salope manipulatrice avec un complexe de supériorité l'empêchant d'aller harceler quiconque autre que la grande Présidente des Elèves de l'université. Et cette fois, ils auront certainement raison en affirmant que je ne souhaite que ta destruction.

Je m'arrêtai là, j'en avais assez dit. Elle maintint mon regard un moment, par pure fierté.

\- Je t'aurais prévenue, Clarke, déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

Je restai seule à contempler la montre détruite en plus de morceaux que je ne pouvais compter. Les souvenirs des moments passés avec mon père me revenaient un à un en mémoire. La montre avait toujours été le bracelet de protection qui me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer en pensant à lui. Je me sentais vulnérable, à présent, et affreusement seule. A genoux devant le tas de débris, à ramasser les morceaux pour les déposer dans un tissu, je relâchai la peine que la colère avait jusqu'ici retenue. Papa... tous ces moments que j'avais peur d'oublier étaient aussi beaux que douloureux. S'il me manquait terriblement chaque jour, le fait de ne plus avoir rien de matériel me donnait l'impression de l'avoir encore perdu. A la différence que, cette fois, c'était pour de bon.

Je n'étais pas rentrée en marchant, hier soir. J'avais couru, aussi vite que je l'avais pu. Tout le long du chemin, sans m'arrêter. Ma colère pour Lexa s'était transformée en haine au rythme de mes foulées. L'image du trousseau m'était revenue à l'esprit et je n'avais pensé qu'à le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'une autre idée plus cruelle ne me vienne à l'esprit. Je devais trouver ce que ces clés ouvraient et détruire ce que ces lieux contenaient. Ils semblaient importants puisque Lexa m'avait souvent réclamé le trousseau.

Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Raven de me les rendre. Elle les avait très bien cachées, je l'avais remerciée avec un pâle sourire. Elle était au courant, je lui avais expliqué. En fait, je lui avais tout dit. Tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas, du moins, car le campus était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Elle m'avait demandé ce que je ressentais vis à vis de Lexa, en-dehors de la colère. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour la présidente, je lui avais répondu que non. Même si j'en avais probablement, je ne pouvais pas y penser maintenant. La peine de la veille ne m'avait pas quittée et je cherchais juste un moyen d'enfoncer Lexa. Mais pas pour l'instant. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à confectionner des plans diaboliques qu'on pouvait plutôt qualifier de ridicules. Je chercherais tout d'abord les lieux que les clés permettaient d'ouvrir et je verrais ensuite ce que je ferais vis-à-vis de Lexa.

Nous venions d'arriver dans la cour. La cafétéria était encore fermée. Je n'avais pas le cœur à manger dehors même si le ciel nous offrait un peu de soleil mais Harper m'avait fait remarquer qu'on n'aurait plus autant d'occasions de pique-niquer ensemble une fois le service de la cantine repris. Surtout que l'hiver approchait et que les températures ne nous le permettront bientôt plus. Déjà qu'il faisait un peu froid aujourd'hui alors dans un mois...

Debout sur la pelouse à chercher un carré de pelouse assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les six, nous ne vîmes pas les élèves du bureau arriver. La voix de Lexa me fit me retourner.

\- Comment vas-tu, Clarke ?

Elle osait me demander ça ! Elle faisait mine de rien, les autres ne devaient pas savoir pour la montre.

\- Dégage, Lexa, c'est pas le moment.

Silence général dans un rayon de trente mètres autour de nous. Je roulai les yeux. Non, pas possible ! Quelqu'un parler ainsi à la Grande Présidente Suprême ? Quel manque de respect total ! Quelle... infamie ! Blasphème ! Oui, bon, j'avais compris, vous misérable populace donneriez tout pour une conversation de plus de deux minutes avec votre idole. Je vous la donnais volontiers. Quel campus débile...

Nul besoin de préciser que j'étais en colère. C'était assez explicite pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Lexa, peut-être, qui profita de mon humeur massacrante pour jouer une nouvelle carte. Pour mes propos, l'un des compères de Lexa me poussa violemment en arrière, me hurlant de m'excuser. Je ne vis pas son visage, je ne regardais que celui de sa chef. Son regard me donnait l'impression qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Et c'était le cas. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés, glissa sa main dans la mienne pour m'aider à me redresser.

\- Laissez là, lança-t-elle à ses pions, il y a encore plus de monde ici qu'au réfectoire. Tout le monde peut nous voir. Elle doit être intimidée.

Fous-toi de ma gueule... grommelai-je intérieurement.

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui semblait être la plus intimidée de nous deux la dernière fois.

Je faisais évidemment référence à l'événement du réfectoire. Elle sourit. Elle sourit ? D'accord, elle jouait, réellement, comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de la fête la semaine dernière. Elle avait choisi le bon moment, hein... j'arrêtai de grommeler intérieurement et essayai d'adopter une attitude confiante. Evidemment, je n'y arrivais pas, encore hantée par le souvenir de Lexa écrasant la montre de mon père.

\- Et maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce, comment te sens-tu ?

Merveilleusement bien. Non. Sans déconner Lexa, il t'avait fallu quatre jours pour te remettre de tes émotions ? Ou tu attendais juste de me faire un sale coup pour te décider à m'humilier en public à nouveau ? Je ne répondis pas car elle connaissait la réponse et que je n'arriverais pas à mentir à ce sujet, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. J'avais à peine dormi la nuit dernière car mon esprit n'avait cessé de me remontrer tous les films sur mon père qu'il avait en réserve. En un sens, le fait de briser la montre avait relâché tous les souvenirs le concernant. Après un court silence général, Lexa ajouta :

\- Tu es plus bavarde d'habitude. N'as-tu plus envie de m'insulter ?

Face à mes lèvres closes elle se redressa et passa une jambe par-dessus mon corps. Une main vint repousser une mèche de cheveux, et je la laissai faire. Je doutais de sa capacité à aller plus loin. Pas devant toutes ces personnes. Elle s'approcha, resserant l'étau.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire autre chose ?

Le piège se refermait sur moi. Son regard rempli de malice me fit perdre tout espoir de gagner cette manche. Lexa avait choisi le bon moment pour prendre sa revanche sur vendredi dernier. Son visage s'approchant lentement du mien insistait sur sa dernière question. Je reculai en arrière, ou plutôt me baissai, seul moyen pour moi de m'écarter. Elle se rapprochait toujours plus et le sol m'empêcha de reculer mon visage encore un peu plus. La main gauche de Lexa était encore contre mon oreille, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Lexa maintenait son équilibre avec son bras droit, main à plat sur le sol au-dessus de mon épaule. Je compris que je n'aurais pas dû reculer car Lexa était pratiquement allongée sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ? Tu avais l'air d'aimer notre proximité la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois ? Laquelle ? parvins-je à souffler. Celle où tu t'es languie de mes lèvres ou celle où tu as détruit la dernière chose qu'il me restait de mon père ?

Pendant un très court instant, son regard sembla s'excuser. Oh, on ne savait pas que cette montre appartenait à un défunt ? Ou que sa destruction pouvait causer plus de mal que celle d'une babiole sans histoire, sans cette valeur particulière ?

Son fin sourire ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle gardait les apparences face à tous ces spectateurs autour de nous. Mes paroles, seule elle avait pu les entendre. En revanche, elle parlait assez fort pour qu'on pusse l'entendre à au moins vingt mètres de rayon. Ceci dit, elle jouait bien car sa voix était douce, joueuse, mais en aucun cas elle ne criait. Elle répondit :

\- Affirmerais-tu me haïr ? Y parviendrais-tu, au moins ?

Elle était si proche, trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, son souffle sur mon visage, ses yeux fondant les miens de leur chaleur. Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. Difficile de garder le contrôle avec Lexa au-dessus de moi. J'avais perdu cette manche mais je n'allais pas me laisser totalement écraser non plus. Du moins, pas métaphoriquement parlant. Lexa était déjà sur moi, alors de ce côté-là, j'avais déjà perdu...

Je redressai légèrement la tête et, sous son sourire qui se moquait de mon visage rougi, je murmurai au bord de ses lèvres :

\- Et si je te disais que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi... que je ne désirais que toi... que tu pouvais rester là autant que tu le voulais... que me répondrais-tu ?

Elle ne bougea pas, conservant indéniablement les apparences, mais je pus sentir son cœur s'emballer. Nos cœurs faisaient tous deux une course de vitesse. Elle se rapprocha encore, nos lèvres se frôlaient et ne demandaient qu'à se joindre. Lexa ne se laissait pas démonter, aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas à la déstabiliser suffisamment pour la faire reculer. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage.

\- Je ne répondrais pas, murmura-t-elle, sa voix bien plus assurée que la mienne. Je t'embrasserais. Je ne te lâcherais plus. Parce que si tu venais à l'admettre alors... tu n'aurais plus de raison de résister...

La température montait à une vitesse folle. Je voulais que cette scène se termine, emmener Lexa dans une pièce à part, sans spectateurs – n'étant pas trop fan du voyeurisme – et me laisser aller à ce désir qui m'étouffait. Qui enserrait Lexa aussi, d'ailleurs, je le sentais. Mais celle-ci avait la position du maître du jeu, la position de la fierté suprême. Alors que ma fierté se faisait inlassablement écraser. Ceci dit, mon orgueil était encore là. Pour cette raison, mon regard retomba sur les lèvres à cinq millimètres des miennes et je fis remarquer :

\- Je t'ai embrassée il y a quatre jours à peine, si l'une de nous serait en train de résister, ce serait plutôt toi.

Même sourire. Elle avait une réponse à cette réplique aussi ? La connaissant, elle était sûrement la présidente du club de théâtre. Elle semblait tout présider ici, pas seulement les Elèves. Elle tenait le campus entier au bord de ses lèvres et avait réussi à m'avoir aussi. Littéralement parlant.

\- Tu es partie avant que je ne puisse te rendre ton baiser, répondit-elle avec un calme agaçant.

Elle maîtrisait trop bien la situation. Je la laissai finir sans la couper.

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre le contrôle, Clarke ? Ou bien... de me laisser prendre le contrôle ?

Elle contrôlait déjà tout le campus de toute façon... ou était-ce le campus qui la contrôlait, j'avais quelques doutes là-dessus. Je reposai ma tête sur le sol, la défiant du regard.

\- Faudrait-il encore que tu oses réellement me le prendre.

Elle sourit, encore une fois. Certains avalaient des clowns et riaient sans cesse, elle avait dû avaler un comédien pour se maîtriser ainsi. Les autres devaient penser qu'elle voulait simplement prouver que j'étais la plus instable émotionnellement mais on savait toutes les deux que, seules dans une chambre, cette scène aurait tourné tout autrement. Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs, nos orgueils auraient confronté l'autre pour le forcer à commettre l'action du véritable premier pas.

\- Je préfère te regarder rougir encore un peu, dit-elle en se relevant avec un niveau d'agilité que je n'atteindrais jamais.

C'était dur de l'admettre mais trop évident pour ne pas le faire, elle m'avait vaincue haut la main. Si elle n'avait pas laissé les spectateurs se rendre compte de la force de son désir, le mien illuminait mon visage comme un feu rouge qui avait longuement hurlé à Lexa qu'il était passé au vert à son approche. Comme à chaque fois, les vidéos et photos de l'événement se promèneront tranquillement sur internet, décoreront les murs du campus, les photos de mon visage pouvant même servir de modèle pour un nouveau genre de feux de signalisation. Ou de campagne de prévention contre les dangers du soleil pour la peau. Si je me sentais mal hier soir, c'était pire maintenant. En me relevant pour quitter cette cour, ignorant le fait que je pouvais paraître faible en fuyant ainsi le regard des autres, je réalisai que mon manque d'assurance n'était pas seulement lié à la peine mais à l'absence de la montre autour de mon poignet. Maintenant que je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'y remettre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu confiance en moi. Sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, mon père m'avait donné du courage encore longtemps après sa mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'on détruise ce qui détenait en quelque sorte son esprit, ce qui restait de lui.

Je me couchai dans mon lit, exténuée. J'allais rater les cours, rester enfouie sous la couverture. Les larmes ne sortaient pas. La mort de mon père n'était pas récente, je devais faire mon deuil. Je pensais l'avoir fait mais en réalité je m'étais accrochée à sa vie par le biais de la montre. Je devais arrêter de me torturer avec les souvenirs de l'annonce de sa mort. Je devais au moins mettre tout ça de côté le temps de cette guerre s'étant transformée en jeu malsain et dont on pouvait se demander si la gravité des conséquences serait celle de la guerre ou du jeu.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Quelques éléments de réponses apportés dans ce chapitre ! Et peut-être un petit retournement de situation aussi... étonnant ou non, cela dépend de vous !**

 **J'ai encore une fois adoré vos reviews ! Certaines remarques ne sont pas mal du tout et je préfère vous laisser découvrir la vérité au fur et à mesure plutôt que de tout vous dire maintenant. Et puis, lire vos réactions, quand on connaît la vérité... :p**

 **Dyshak : aaanwww merci *-***

 **DrWeaver : je suis bien d'accord, ce n'était pas un très beau geste. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas dans les habitudes de Lexa.**

 **aeden : ce passage n'était pas très joyeux à écrire mais on s'en remettra toutes les deux, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **OoO_RED_OoO : Lexa n'est pas si effrayante qu'elle en a l'air haha. Pour ce qui est de Lincoln, il ne traîne pas avec la bande de Clarke. Ce qui va très bien à Clarke, d'ailleurs, car pour l'instant la situation est telle qu'ils risqueraient de s'attirer des ennuis l'un à l'autre.**

* * *

Dernier jour de cours avant le week-end. Cette semaine semblait plus longue que les autres. Je n'avais pas vu Lexa. J'étais allée en cours, au travail, et c'était tout. Deux jours plus tôt, Octavia, Harper, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy étaient venus dans notre chambre. Je voulais leur parler à tous et je ne pensais pas être capable de répéter cinq fois les mêmes choses. J'avais résumé l'histoire depuis le début au cas où certains avaient loupé quelques chapitres. J'avais parlé de chacune de nos rencontres en retirant quelques – presque tous – détails à celles les plus tendues. Enfin, je leur avais montré les clés et demandé leur aide pour trouver ce qu'elles ouvraient.

\- Difficile à savoir, avait répondu Bellamy. Heda a beau être très appréciée, on ne sait pas grand chose de sa vie personnelle. Les autres membres du bureau en savent certainement pas mal mais le Bureau est un cercle très restreint...

\- Heda ? Tu as peur de l'appeler par son prénom ?

Octavia se moquait de lui car il était arrivé sur le campus la même année que Lexa et qu'il était donc censé en savoir plus sur elle que n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais appelée autrement que par « Présidente » ou « Heda », son nom de famille.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention, à l'époque. Je ne traînais pas avec les mêmes personnes qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle devienne aussi appréciée en si peu de temps. Tout est allé très vite. Et il faut que j'admette aussi que je me suis moi-même laissé emballer... elle est devenue une sorte d'icône, voire meneuse, et notre université a tellement progressée depuis ! On s'est amélioré dans tous les domaines, remporté multiples compétitions. Même les conditions de vie sur le campus sont devenues plus agréables. L'ambiance, l'organisation, la nourriture, la qualité des cours... personne ne sait si la Présidente est à l'origine de tout ça. On sait juste que les choses se sont considérablement améliorées depuis qu'elle a pris la tête du Bureau des Elèves.

J'avais écouté avec attention mais certaines paroles m'avaient agacée.

\- Améliorées ? Les choses ne se sont pas améliorées. Elles vont bien pour toi que si tu te fais discret et que tu supportes Lexa sans essayer d'entrer en contact avec elle. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Il m'avait fixé, ses yeux ronds m'ayant indiqué qu'il avait été pris de court. Il avait fini par répondre, incertain.

\- Il y a bien des personnes pour qui ça ne s'est pas bien passé mais là encore... tout est arrivé très vite. Même pour toi, Clarke, c'est arrivé du jour au lendemain. Avant ça, seuls les étudiants de ta promo te connaissaient et le lendemain, tout le campus parle de toi. Ce n'est pas normal, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas t'éclairer plus. Je peux juste te conseiller de faire très attention. Lexa est intouchable ici, la dernière personne à avoir essayé de se mesurer à elle n'a pas bien fini.

On lui avait demandé de nous expliquer ce dernier point mais il avait refusé. Il m'avait glissé plus tard, à l'abri de l'écoute des autres, que je ferais bien de questionner Lexa sur une certaine Costia. Je l'avais remercié pour l'information en promettant de n'en parler à personne. C'était une histoire que tout le campus, surtout l'administration et le Bureau, essayaient d'oublier. Bellamy avait dû partir, on avait continué la conversation sans lui, étions revenus sur ses propos.

\- On peut poser des questions par-ci par-là pour essayer d'en découvrir plus sur la montée au pouvoir de Lexa, avait proposé Octavia.

\- Non, avais-je répondu aussitôt. Vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui se mêlent des affaires du Bureau. Laissez-moi faire, Lexa finira bien par craquer.

\- On se demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre pour la faire craquer... hm ?

Raven. Encore une fois. Tout le monde avait ri, même moi. J'essayais de prendre tout ça avec humour. Après un long moment de dépression, il en fallait peu à mes nerfs pour lâcher, je riais aisément.

\- Tu peux toujours nous donner les clés, avait proposé Monty, on peut essayer de trouver leur origine et le type de serrure qu'elles ouvrent.

Par « nous », il parlait évidemment de Jasper et lui. Ils étaient inséparables, mais ils étaient aussi les plus qualifiés d'entre nous pour ce genre de recherches. J'avais accepté et leur avais remis les clés après leur avoir fait jurer de n'en parler à personne.

Je traversai les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de certains livres pour mes devoirs. Je revoyais les images de mardi dernier sur chaque mur. Pour certaines personnes, je n'assumais pas mes sentiments pour Lexa et pour d'autres, je la manipulais dans le but de prendre sa place, et c'étaient pour ces raisons que j'avais reculé face à Lexa. En somme, ils me pensaient tous incapable d'aller plus loin. Certains devaient plutôt vouloir que j'aille plus loin. Avoir prouvé le fait que Lexa était attirée par nul autre que moi-même, celle qui « la harcelait depuis un peu plus d'un mois », n'était plus suffisant. Il me fallait montrer à tous que tout avait commencé par sa faute et son filet d'intérêt qui s'était refermé sur moi. J'avais une petite idée mais je devais auparavant m'assurer d'avoir l'information dont j'avais besoin.

\- Oui, bien sûr, entre, me fit Jasper en se décalant.

J'entrai dans la chambre. Monty et lui travaillaient sur un projet. Je posai mes livres sur le bureau, je revenais de la bibliothèque.

\- On a fait nos recherches hier. On voulait te prévenir mais on était pas mal occupé. On travaille sur la création d'un nouveau logiciel alors tu imagines bien...

\- Pas de soucis, leur répondis-je.

Je voulais qu'ils en viennent au fait. J'avais cours dans un quart d'heure. Monty quitta son ordinateur et vint me remettre les clés.

\- La clé du milieu ouvre une serrure assez atypique. Elle appartient à un modèle de porte blindée très solide. Je doute qu'on puisse ouvrir la porte sans avoir la clé...

\- A moins de défoncer les murs autour, ajouta Jasper avec un rire.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle m'a tant réclamé son trousseau...

Monty retourna à son bureau, fouilla sur le dessus, dans les tiroirs. Il alla même jusqu'à soulever l'écran de son ordinateur dont la tour avait grondé son mécontentement. J'attendais qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, bougeant frénétiquement la jambe droite sous l'emprise de ce suspense insoutenable. Lorsqu'il revint vers nous, je fus déçue de découvrir une simple feuille. Il me la tendit et il dut voir mes yeux s'illuminer car il expliqua :

\- On a pu retrouver la porte. Des comme ça il n'y en a pas des masses dans le coin...

Je ne demandai pas comment ils s'y étaient pris, ces gars-là étaient brillants. Je les pris un à un dans mes bras. Je discutai encore un peu avec eux avant de partir en cours. J'allais enfin découvrir ce que ces clés abritaient.

Dix-sept heures, fin des cours. J'avais attendu ce moment avec impatience. J'avais deux heures et demies devant moi avant de commencer mon service. J'avais le temps d'aller voir ce que renfermaient ces clés. Je rejoignis Raven et Octavia en ville, leur expliquai brièvement ce que Monty et Jasper avaient découvert. Elles ne voulaient pas me laisser y aller seule, c'était « trop dangereux » car avec Lexa, « on ne savait jamais ». Je leur proposai de venir mais elles ne pouvaient pas, elles devaient retourner au campus pour leur entraînement de judo. Octavia adorait ça et avait réussi à entraîner Raven avec elle. Je les aurais peut-être suivies si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé...

Elles appelèrent Harper, Jasper, puis Monty. Aucun ne pouvait m'accompagner. Ils étaient tous occupés. C'était compréhensible, un vendredi soir. Je leur affirmai que je pouvais y aller seule, que je ne risquais rien, mais elles m'avaient vu avec assez d'hématomes sur le corps pour me laisser m'aventurer sans protection en plein milieu de la forêt. Effectivement, le point sur la carte était en pleine forêt, celle séparant le campus de la ville, mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayante qu'un bois en plein centre du pays. C'était sûrement car elle était au bord de la mer et que de fait l'atmosphère y était différente. Octavia appela donc son frère qui accepta gentiment de m'accompagner. Enfin, gentiment, c'était beaucoup dire. Lui aussi avait des plans pour ce soir mais Octavia pouvait se montrer particulièrement convaincante avec son frère. Avantage : il avait une voiture. Il passa nous prendre et nous retournâmes au campus pour y déposer Raven et Octavia. Ensuite, je sortis la carte et nous partîmes à la recherche de l'endroit secret. Dit comme ça, ça laissait penser à une mission ultra secrète avec l'avenir de l'humanité en jeu. En réalité, nous écoutions la chaîne de radio locale et chantions toutes les chansons qui y passaient. Même celles que nous n'aimions pas. On s'amusait bêtement et ça faisait du bien de faire quelque chose d'inutile, sans aucune importance. Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, coupant la radio qui entonnait un air de Nirvana. Nous nous étions arrêtés au bord d'une petite route aménagée dans les sous-bois. Elle n'avait pas été simple à trouver mais Monty nous avait fourni une carte particulièrement précise. Nous marchâmes vers la silhouette d'une petite maison que nous avions pu brièvement apercevoir de la voiture. A une vingtaine de mètres, nous nous arrêtâmes, époustouflés. Une maison, aux murs blancs propres, s'élevait sur deux étages. En levant la tête, je découvris un petit balcon latéral. La façade frontale affichait quatre fenêtres, deux en bas et deux en haut, réparties à une distance proportionnelle les unes des autres. Ce n'était pas banal de trouver ce genre de chose en plein milieu d'une forêt et pourtant cette maison semblait banale. Une maison normale en apparence, mais le contexte la rendait très particulière. Je grimpai les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Une porte noire, sans numéro, qui paraissait ancrée dans les murs, voire même dans le sol. Elle avait une allure imposante. J'étais impressionnée de voir une telle porte sur une petite maison blanche dont la location la rendait presque aussi inaccesible que l'intérieur de la maison face à une porte pareille. Bellamy me rejoignit, ébahi. J'en avais oublié sa présence tant cet endroit me donnait la sensation d'être seule au monde.

\- Tu l'ouvres ?

Bellamy attendait que je me décide à sortir les clés. Je secouai la tête pour me prouver que cet endroit n'était pas une hallucination. Je récupérai les clés dans ma poche et glissai la clé du milieu, plus grosse que les autres, dans la serrure, avec une certaine appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit sous la pression de ma main. A mon grand étonnement, pas de grincement. Au moins, on avait pas les clichés de la maison hantée. Mon cœur avait assez des approches de Lexa, il n'avait pas besoin d'une atmosphère angoissante pour manquer de s'envoler loin de mon corps.

\- Tu viens, Clarke ?

Bellamy était déjà entré. Encore une fois, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Cette maison appartenait théoriquement à Lexa, alors forcément... je me posais des questions. Je passai le pas de la porte, la refermant derrière moi par réflexe. Première chose que je remarquai : tous les murs étaient blancs. A ma gauche, un long mur qui menait à un escalier dans le fond. A ma droite, un grand rectangle découpé dans le mur nous donnait accès à un salon. Je visitai cette pièce, une table en verre, des chaises en métal. Près d'une cheminée, un fauteuil et un sofa deux places noir.

\- Clarke, viens par là !

Je rejoignis Bellamy dans l'entrée, à côté de la cage d'escalier. Une petite porte se découpait dans le mur. Un passage secret sous l'escalier ? Cliché, mais pas de film d'horreur. C'était là que se trouvait l'accès au sous-sol dans beaucoup de maisons.

\- Elle est fermée à clé, m'indiqua Bellamy, tu dois l'avoir.

Je repris le trousseau et essayai l'une des deux autres clés. La première fut la bonne. Nous découvrîmes un petit escalier descendant dans une pièce qui s'éclaira aussitôt. Capteur ? Sympa. Ceci dit, cette maison devait s'éclairer aux énergies renouvelables car je n'avais vu aucun câble électrique dans cette forêt. Je m'engageai la première dans l'escalier, curieuse de voir ce que la cave pouvait cacher. La réponse fut simple : pas grand chose. Les murs étaient pareils à ceux du rez-de-chaussée : blancs. Ce qui attira mon attention fut les multiples cartons étalés un peu partout. J'en ouvris un. Un tas de papiers. Je pris le premier. Une photo abîmée. Elle devait dater d'au moins trois ans étant donné son état et le visage rajeuni de Lexa. Elle souriait, un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu aussi grand. Aussi honnête. Elle était vraisemblablement heureuse. Elle tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras, sur le perron que j'avais traversé pour entrer dans cette maison. La fille avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux noisettes rieurs. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que Lexa.

\- Costia... murmura Bellamy dont je remarquai la présence derrière moi.

Alors c'était elle, Costia ? Bellamy lui-même m'avait conseillé de questionner Lexa à son sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Je demandai cela à Bellamy car il me semblait évident, dans la manière dont étaient présentées les choses, que ça c'était mal terminé avec Costia. Bellamy hésita un instant. Il finit par se renfrogner.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire. En plus, je ne connais que les grandes lignes. Ce que tu devrais vraiment savoir, Lexa le sait. Demande-lui.

Encore une fois, il me renvoyait à Lexa. Mais celle-ci répondrait-elle à mes questions ? Elle ne me répondait jamais vraiment, elle donnait des réponses vagues ou changeait de sujet.

Nous remontâmes et quittèrent la maison. Pas besoin de terminer la visite. On avait déjà découvert quelques indices qui, pour être compris, avaient besoin d'explications. Pour les obtenir, je devais confronter Lexa.

Le lendemain, je profitai du premier match amical annuel de notre équipe de Lacrosse pour aller prendre ma revanche sur Lexa. Je n'avais toujours pas le droit d'y assister, c'est pourquoi j'avais revêtu une tenue de joueuse. J'attendis la mi-temps pour rejoindre le stade. Elle venait d'être sifflée quand j'entrai sur le terrain. Habillée comme je l'étais, tout le monde pensait que j'étais une joueuse remplaçante. Sauf peut-être les remplaçants qui regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Je me concentrai sur Lexa. Je l'avais rejointe rapidement pour ne pas donner le temps aux autres de me virer. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur, retirai mon casque. Elle avait dû penser que j'étais une joueuse venue la féliciter car son visage se décomposa à ma vue. Elle était figée, sûrement à cause du mélange fatigue plus surprise. Comme elle l'avait si bien fait pour moi, j'avais choisi pour elle le moment parfait pour aller sa rencontre. Je retirai les gants de gardien qui m'avaient permis de contenir les clés. Le trousseau dans ma main, j'attrapai délicatement celle de Lexa et déposai le trousseau en son creux. Son regard quitta le mien pour s'écraser sur les clés. Je vins la prendre chaleureusement dans mes bras, comme si nous nous étions rapprochées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Un bras autour de son cou, j'approchai ma tête pour glisser à son oreille :

\- Très jolie maison... et _elle_ était très jolie aussi...

Elle se raidit si brusquement que je l'aurais aperçu de l'autre bout du stade. Je sentis sa mâchoire se crisper contre ma joue. Les clés suffoquaient dans sa main qui s'était reserrée sur elles. Après un court silence, elle répondit par des murmures :

\- Tu as osé y aller...

Elle ne parlait plus à voix haute maintenant, étrangement. On était timide, Lexa ? Cette fois, j'avais l'avantage.

\- Tu as bien fouillé ma chambre. Contrairement à toi je n'ai rien volé.

Pas de réponse. Elle manquait d'assurance, cet après-midi. Evidemment, j'en profitais. Je me redressai, son visage en face du mien, je contemplai son maquillage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, Lexa. Je suis sûre que tout le monde ici te trouve déjà naturellement ravissante.

Son expression changea. Ses mâchoires se desserrèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle tentait certainement d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle était.

\- Tout le monde ici, souligna-t-elle, a déjà remarqué au combien tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. La preuve, continua-t-elle en me prenant par la taille, tu reviens toujours.

Je lui offris un sourire signifiant « Vas-y, essaie toujours, c'est peine perdu pour toi. ». Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

\- Ta présence ici aujourd'hui signifierait-elle que tu es prête à assumer ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Bizarrement, ça, elle l'avait dit plus fort. Forcément, elle voulait que tous les autres entendent. Mais pour le coup, moi aussi, j'utilisais les autres en témoins.

\- Oh mais j'assume parfaitement, fis-je avec un sourire. J'ai en revanche des doutes pour toi.

\- Je ne cache pas ce que je ressens. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas te trouver très attirante. Mais du coup... ça ne te dérange pas si je me rapproche encore un peu, devant toutes ces personnes ?

Nous étions déjà collées, à l'exception de nos visages. Je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Le même scénario s'était produit l'autre jour. Je brûlais de lui répondre non, de la laisser m'embrasser longuement et... comme à chaque fois, en fait. Je m'empêchai de reluquer sans arrêt ses lèvres. J'avais une carte à jouer, ce soir, et ce n'était pas celle-là.

\- Embrasser une fille devant tout le monde ne te dérange pas, mais tu caches des photos de toi à côté d'une fille dans une cave fermée à clé elle-même dans une maison scellée par une porte blindée ? Tu trouves toujours de nouveaux moyens de me surprendre.

Elle s'était raidie à nouveau. Son cœur pulsait sous son maillot, probablement plus vite que lorsqu'elle courait. Je décidai de jouer mon dernier coup pour cette manche. Je déposai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Sa peau brûlante me surprit. Elle venait de courir quelques dizaines de minutes en même temps... et nous étions très proches l'une de l'autre. Forcément, la température avait montée. Avant de la laisser plantée sur le terrain, je glissai à nouveau quelques mots à son oreille :

\- Tu peux me parler de Costia toi-même, à moins que tu ne préfères que je me renseigne de mon côté.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle avait dû quitter cette planète au moment où mes lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Je m'étais moi-même empêchée de toucher complètement ses lèvres, de peur de me perdre et de ne jamais réussir à en venir au fait. Le fait en question s'appelait Costia et elle faisait apparemment partie d'un des mystères de ce campus. Fin de la manche. J'avais gagné. Ou presque. Je tombai à la renverse avant même d'être parvenue à sortir du terrain. Ce n'était pas un geste maladroit de ma part. On m'avait poussée. Une pluie de coups déferla sur moi. Je me recroquevillai, petite boule immobile sur le sol.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Raven m'avait dit que cela avait duré une minute. A peine le temps pour elle d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Ils n'avaient même pas prêté attention à elle car le sifflet de fin de mi-temps les avait renvoyé sur le terrain. Ils trouvaient que je prenais un peu trop mon aise avec Lexa. Ils l'avaient formulé par des insultes et marqué par les contusions réparties sur mon corps. Je m'étais pris quelques coups dans l'abdomen, je ne m'étais pas protégée assez rapidement. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de demander l'identité des auteurs de cette agression. J'avais reconnu l'agressivité d'Anya et de ses deux acolytes favoris. Les autres membres de l'équipe les avaient férocement encouragé du banc de touche. Sauf Lincoln, qui était parti voir Octavia dans les tribunes. D'après Octavia, il ne soutenait pas ce genre d'agressivité. Pourtant, il n'était jamais parvenu à changer le comportement de ses camarades du Bureau.

Je sortais du travail. Raven et Octavia avaient essayé de me retenir au campus. Je leur avais intimé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, cela n'était pas étonnant compte tenu des derniers événements. M'occuper des clients m'avait encore une fois permis de me changer les idées. Il faisait froid ce soir, j'avais laissé mon manteau dans ma chambre. Le ciel était encore bleu cet après-midi... mais la nuit était tombée entre temps, je le savais, mais le temps n'avait pas occupé mes pensées. Mon corps tremblait mais j'avais l'impression de bouillir. La colère, la frustration, et cette autre partie de moi qui me hurlait de me jeter une bonne fois pour toute sur Lexa. Très platonique, cette partie... ironie du soir qui avait pour but de me distraire. Ne pas penser au froid, ne pas penser à ton attirance pour Lexa. Détester Lexa. Pas compliqué, non ? Même si, en ce moment, je détestais surtout le froid.

Une voiture se fit entendre. Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle se gare pour m'arrêter. Je savais déjà qui pouvait bien traverser cette route à cette heure-là, à peine un quart d'heure après la fin de mon service. Lexa, au volant, pensait sûrement que j'allais monter sans plus attendre. Je préférais lui compliquer la tâche en me remettant à marcher à vive allure. Elle redémarra et s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour descendre du véhicule. Elle vint à moi, me saisit le poignet et me tira jusqu'à sa voiture. Je me laissai faire, par curiosité, et entrai dans la cinq-portes. Elle redémarra rapidement et ne s'arrêta que dans la forêt, sans m'avoir adressé un seul mot. Elle ne devait pas apprécier les discussions au volant. Je n'étais pas surprise de son initiative. Je l'avais questionnée sur cet endroit un moment, après tout. Seulement, ce ne fut pas dans la maison qu'elle m'emmena. Elle s'enfonça dans le sous-bois. Où allait-elle ainsi ? Je la suivis et m'arrêtai à sa suite. Nous avions marché ainsi un bon moment, peut-être un quart d'heure. J'essayai de distinguer le paysage mais il faisait très sombre. Je parvins à repérer la lune dans le ciel dégagé. Nous étions en bordure de forêt. La maison semblait pourtant au cœur de la forêt, mais je m'étais trompée. La carte me revint en mémoire et la partie bleue représentant l'océan m'avait semblée être à au moins trois quarts d'heure d'ici. Pourtant, j'étais sûre de l'apercevoir au loin, vraisemblablement à un quart d'heure de cet endroit. J'étais confuse. Je le fus plus encore quand Lexa me saisit, me tourna dos à l'horizon que j'observais plus tôt, et me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon pied creuse le vide. Je le reposai précipitamment sur le rebord. Lexa exerçait une pression sur mon buste du sien et la seule chose qui me retenait était son bras qui entourait ma taille.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Je doutais qu'elle veuille réellement mettre ma vie en danger, mais sa façon de me tenir, dénuée de douceur, n'était pas dans son habitude.

\- Justement, je ne joue pas. Si je te lâchais ici tu aurais bien plus de chances de t'en sortir que si tu continuais de répliquer au campus.

Je retrouvais dans sa voix la colère mélangée à l'once de tristesse que j'avais déjà remarquée. Elle avait beau dire ça, elle m'avait bien lâchée cet après-midi quand certains de ses amis s'étaient mis à me battre.

\- Tu as toujours répondu à mes provocations. Comment peux-tu prétendre vouloir que tout s'arrête ?

Son regard se perdait dans le mien. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux. De quoi annihiler toutes mes tentatives de mépris. Mon cœur se serra. Pendant un court instant je souhaitai qu'elle me lâche. La tristesse dans son regard, celle qu'elle essayait de cacher mais que j'arrivais à faire remonter à la surface, me heurtait avec la force d'un tsunami. Cette fille passait pour un tyran, mais dans ces courts moments que je partageais avec Lexa et non la Présidente, je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de vil. Et si elle ne voulait rien me dire, quand bien même j'avais le droit de savoir face à tout ce qui m'était arrivée jusqu'ici sur le campus, je préférais encore qu'elle me laisse tomber aussi métaphoriquement que littéralement parlant. Si elle m'aidait, en me racontant la vérité, peut-être que je pourrais l'aider aussi. Elle avait été plusieurs fois si proche de moi et pourtant si loin. Cela me fendait le cœur. Je ne pensais pas que cette expression pusse avoir un sens littéral.

\- _J'ai peur_ que tout s'arrête, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa, admettre avoir peur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Avec Costia ?

Ma remarque la fit reculer d'un pas. Elle me tenait toujours fermement. Elle recula encore de quelques pas, m'éloignant du précipice. Elle me lâcha et déclara en me tournant le dos :

\- Elle est morte.

Un seau d'eau glacée versée au-dessus de moi, dégoulinante, s'infiltrant sous mes vêtements pour glacer chaque muscle. Voilà l'effet que sa déclaration me fit. Aucun son ne s'élevait de ma gorge, impossible de dire un mot.

\- C'est allé trop loin, ajouta-t-elle. Ils me voulaient moi, mais pas elle.

De plus en plus d'interrogations germaient dans mon esprit. Je la laissai trouver les mots pour justifier ses propos. Je lui laissai le temps dont elle avait besoin.

\- Ils savent que tu m'attires Clarke, depuis que tu m'as embrassée au réfectoire. Mais ils ne savent pas que je...

Nouvel arrêt. J'avais compris, mais je ne dis rien. Elle se rattrapa :

\- Ils ne savent pas que je tiens à toi. Pas encore, pas tout à fait. Tes actions, cet après-midi, ont soulevé de nouveaux doutes. J'ai peur que ça recommence. J'ai peur pour toi, Clarke.

Après un seau d'eau glacée, une bombe venait d'exploser dans mon abdomen.

\- Ils... parvins-je à souffler.

Mon visage devait afficher les mots lumineux « le Bureau » car elle hocha la tête. Alors je n'avais pas tort quand j'avais comparé mentalement la réputation de Lexa à un culte. Un peu différent, en revanche, car si le Bureau des Elèves était bel et bien le prédicateur de mon harcèlement, alors on pouvait plutôt parler de secte. Les autres membres du Bureau avaient tout de même réussi à enroller dans leurs idées la majorité du campus.

\- Hors de question de les laisser faire, m'indignai-je soudainement. On va trouver un moyen.

Elle ne répondit pas. A nouveau tournée vers le bois, elle resta figée un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Je la suivis sans rien ajouter et aucune de nous ne reprîmes la parole de la soirée. Nous nous séparâmes au campus. Je n'avais pas osé la regarder en face pendant le trajet de retour. J'avais craint de recevoir ses émotions en pleine face. Son mutisme disait tout et rien à la fois. Sans avoir eu besoin de le dire, on savait toutes les deux qu'il nous fallait conserver les apparences. Attirance, rien de plus. Quitte à continuer notre petit jeu. On devait prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Je ne savais pas exactement comment un harcèlement scolaire avait pu prendre une si grande ampleur qu'il en avait conduit à la mort d'une étudiante. Je me demandais si Costia s'était suicidée, mais j'en doutais. Le visage d'Anya m'apparaissait à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Son agressivité, sa haine envers moi. La manière que le campus avait de soutenir le Bureau en mouvement de masse, sa haine s'écrasant en vague violente sur les murs de l'université. J'étais encore plus déterminée à découvrir ce qui était arrivé pour mettre un terme à cette oligarchie.

Cette détermination me conduisit le lendemain au réfectoire. Le lieu avait été le théâtre de plusieurs de mes scènes auparavant et je comptais l'utiliser encore une fois. La dernière ? Aucune idée, mais au moins encore une fois. Ce matin, j'avais découvert les hématomes sur mon corps. Une partie de mon passage à tabac avait été publiée sur le net. Ils avaient vu ça, ils en verraient le résultat aussi. Je traversai assurément la salle et montai sur la grande table du bureau, virant les plateaux des quatre personnes assises à la gauche de Lexa et retirai mon t-shirt, créant mon effet de surprise avant qu'ils ne pensent à une agression et ne m'attrapent pour recommencer leur coup de la veille.

\- Vous êtes fières, je suppose ?

Ma voix ne tremblait pas. J'étais sûre de moi, aveuglée par l'indignation. La vue de mon torse leur cousirent les lèvres. Je ne portais plus qu'un soutien-gorge au-dessus de la ceinture et pourtant, ils étaient tous plus gênés que moi. Je leur affichai mes contusions, espérant faire réaliser aux autres étudiants que les actes de leurs membres du Bureau, ceux qui étaient censés donner l'exemple, avaient des conséquences désastreuses.

\- Vous avez honte... pas moi.

Je laissai un temps de silence pendant lequel je restai debout à les regarder, puis je m'assis sur le rebord de la table, face à un acolyte d'Anya qui me regardait avec un air mauvais. Il allait se lever, prêt à défouler sa colère irraisonnée sur moi, quand Lexa se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Il annula son plan d'action, intrigué. Lexa me dévisagea, son regard glissa vers le bas pour remonter jusqu'à mes yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement, tenant tout le monde – moi y compris – en suspens. Elle resta devant moi, à me regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, son expression ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Personne, ni moi-même, ne pouvait prédire ce qu'elle allait faire. Ceci dit, j'aurais pu le rêver. Son visage s'approcha subitement du mien et ses lèvres se joignirent aux miennes. Je sentis son genou frôler ma hanche lorsqu'elle monta sur la table, mon dos repoussé contre la surface froide de la grande table par l'intensité de son baiser. Nos lèvres s'entremêlaient sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne les laissent se séparer. La main de Lexa se posa sur mes côtes, ma peau nue s'imprégnant de la chaleur de celle-ci. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite, pourtant il avait eu maintes occasions de s'emballer ainsi. Mais ce qui différenciait ce moment des autres était sa véracité. Aux yeux des autres, Lexa jouait peut-être. Avec moi, avec mon attirance. Ils savaient que je l'attirais aussi. Alors, ce baiser, ils devaient s'y attendre. En aucun cas il ne prouvait un quelconque amour entre nous deux. C'était l'attirance, qui nous avait tant provoquées jusqu'ici et qui nous torturerait probablement encore longtemps. Le souffle de Lexa sur mon visage me rappelait le temps qui s'écoulait. Ce moment n'était pas éternel. Pour preuve, Lexa s'arrêta. Elle descendit de la table et me tourna le dos pour permettre à son regard de rencontrer celui du gars qui voulait s'en prendre à moi un instant plus tôt.

\- Tu vois, Gustus, j'ai bien plus de pouvoir sur elle que tu n'en auras jamais.

Le ton de sa voix était différent de celui qu'elle avait hier soir. Bien moins d'émotions. Je compris que c'était sa façon à elle de conserver les apparences. S'ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien de mal ne m'arriverait. Je déduisis aussi que, pour crédibiliser Lexa et laisser croire aux autres qu'elle avait bien plus de pouvoir sur moi que je n'en avais sur elle, il me fallait accepter de perdre plus de manches qu'elle. Eh bien, pensai-je en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire sur cette table, si c'était ça perdre, je voulais bien perdre à chaque fois.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre essentiellement composé de passages Clexa avec de nouvelles réponses apportées. Bonne lecture !**

 **clarkelexa31 : merci ! Cette histoire est un peu dure en effet, mais le plus dur est passé ! La façon dont Clarke et Lexa essaient de résister à leurs sentiments face à la situation sans pouvoir y parvenir rend leur relation encore plus forte je trouve, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé ce contexte.**

 **OoO-RED-OoO : C'est bien le problème... ce campus n'est clairement pas net. Et Abby ne l'apprendra pas de sitôt mais elle apparaîtra tout de même dans plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Chloesegawa : merci *-* ! Sans développer... mon but n'est pas de faire faire des cauchemars... plutôt "rêver"... alors je suis bien avec toi là-dessus. :3**

 **tigreen : contente que ma fiction te passionne à ce point :') tu devrais comprendre bien vite le comportement de Lexa. J'ai hâte de vous faire lire un certain passage qui devraient en rassurer plus d'un... mais il n'est pas dans ce chapitre, malheureusement. Il sera certainement dans le prochain ou celui d'après. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Brittana1409 : Oh, merci beaucoup ! Le développement des personnages et de leurs relations me tiennent particulièrement à coeur. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce côté-là !**

* * *

Le coup du réfectoire avait fonctionné. Pas le mien, qui avait été d'exposer mes contusions pour que tous les étudiants présents se rendent compte de la gravité des actes des membres du Bureau qu'ils soutenaient, mais celui de Lexa, qui enflammait encore mes joues lorsque j'y repensais ou que je revoyais les images disséminées sur le campus et diffusées sur internet. Sur les vidéos prises par des élèves à différents endroits du réfectoires, on voyait clairement mon expression médusée. Il était vrai que j'étais restée assise, immobile sur la table, à reluquer Lexa. J'avais pris du temps à reprendre mes exprits, l'idée qu'elle ne jouait pas vraiment avec moi, qu'elle pouvait réellement avoir des sentiments à mon égard avait ouvert une nouvelle porte : je ne voulais plus aller vers elle pour découvrir ses secrets par l'humiliation comme je l'avais fait à plusieurs reprises, je voulais aller vers elle et comprendre ce qui s'était passé auparavant pour qu'une telle rage s'abatte sur moi cette année. Mais surtout, je voulais la connaître. Pas seulement ses secrets, mais aussi ses goûts, ses pensées, ses origines.

Je ne l'avais pas vue ces derniers jours. Le jeu avait pourtant continué car il fonctionnait plus ou moins bien. Il était apparu que Lexa arrivait la plupart du temps à me contrôler par un simple regard, le désir montant de plus en plus à son approche, aux souvenirs de ses lèvres ardentes contre les miennes. Je me montrais particulièrement affectée, un peu plus à chaque fois, tout en essayant vainement de reprendre le pouvoir de temps à autre. Il fallait bien que ce soit crédible, je m'étais montrée particulièrement bornée jusqu'ici alors je n'allais pas changer du jour au lendemain. Ceci dit, ma dernière défaite n'avait pas été jouée. Je ne l'avais admis à personne, pas même à Raven, mais Lexa m'avait impressionnée plus encore que la fois précédente. Dans la cour, un membre du Bureau dont je ne connaissais pas le nom m'avait arrêtée. Après une altercation verbale, son poing était venue s'écraser contre mon menton et ma lèvre inférieure s'était mise à saigner sous le choc. Lexa venait de débarquer, discutant avec d'autres membres. Elle arrêta l'étudiant violent, qu'elle nomma Quint, et s'approcha de moi. Son air avait donné l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une démonstration de force. J'avais hésité à reculer d'un pas mais avais finalement trouvé cela trop peu crédible par rapport à mon caractère. Elle avait attrapé mon menton de ses doigts, mêlé ses lèvres aux miennes dans un court baiser, et s'était tournée vers Quint avec un air de défi.

\- Tu as tant envie de goûter à son sang ?

Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, les rinçant du sang qui s'écoulait encore de ma lèvre percée. Quint, encore plus borné que moi, s'était approché de moi dans le but de reproduire le geste de Lexa. Mais celle-ci l'avait arrêté, le repoussant en arrière. Il grogna et n'eut pas le temps de rappliquer qu'elle m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et passé son index sur ma lèvre ensanglantée. Elle lança un regard amusé à Quint en posant son index sur sa langue, faisant mine de se délecter de mon sang. Et pour en rajouter une couche, le bout de sa langue était venue effleurer mon menton, remontant jusqu'à la source du saignement.

\- Si tu veux jouer au vampire, lui avait-elle lancé, va trouver ta propre victime. Je ne mangerais jamais dans la même gamelle que toi.

Quint était parti en grommelant, poussant quelques grognements de rage qu'on avait pu entendre dans toute la cour. Après un dernier regard, pour les autres amusé, pour moi rassurant, Lexa m'avait lâchée et était repartie. Je m'étais laissée tomber dans l'herbe, car je m'étais rendue compte que Lexa changeait ma réputation pour faire de moi sa propriété. Ainsi, personne d'autre n'oserait lever la main sur moi. Du moins, j'espérais que son plan fonctionne. Pour l'instant, je ne voyais que ce moyen pour écarter les autres membres de moi. Je cherchais une autre idée pouvant me permettre de passer pour autre chose qu'un objet, mais aucune ne me venait à l'esprit. L'idée me viendra, me répétai-je à chaque fois que ma lèvre gonflée me rappelait le plan en exécution. Elle me rappelait aussi le contact de Lexa et je me détestais moi-même quand la même pensée-éclair venait me narguer, celle qui me murmurait de me laisser posséder par Lexa parce qu'au fond, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Mais je n'étais pas un objet ! Et l'expression « être à » venait me rappeler que, au vu de l'omniprésence de Lexa dans mes rêves et pensées, je n'étais pas contre être à elle, je n'attendais certainement que ça. Ô grand esprit, pas toi aussi... tout était décidément contre moi, non plus seulement le campus mais aussi mon esprit qui me bousculait inlassablement pour parvenir à me jeter dans les bras de Lexa. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi je luttais. Cela me paraissait idéologiquement idiot, de se laisser avoir ainsi, en si peu de temps, sur quelque chose de souvent présenté comme un énorme cliché. L'Amour, avec ce grand A, le coup de foudre, les sentiments éternels... tout ça n'avait jamais été moi. J'avais aimé, et j'aimais mes proches, mais je ne me laissai jamais dépassée par la raison quand il s'agissait d'aimer. Je disais que je trouvais ça cliché, idiot, mais j'avais probablement peur. On disait que la chute était merveilleuse mais que le choc était si brutal qu'on ne se relevait jamais complètement. Alors je n'avais jamais mis un pied dans le vide. J'avais aimé, oui, mais jamais à en perdre la tête. Je m'y étais toujours refusée.

J'essayais de faire mes devoirs. Raven était plongée dans son manuel des « réactions chimiques les plus rares ». Je finis par abandonner, incapable de me concentrer. Raven leva le nez de son livre pour me demander :

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Elle lisait dans mes pensées. Non, non, aucune nouvelle, lui répondis-je avec un hochement de tête. Si encore deux semaines auparavant je profitais de chaque moment de répit, aujourd'hui je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être. Nous ne nous étions pas croisées une seule fois en quatre jours. Raven avait pitié de moi. Elle voyait bien que je m'inquiétais quand bien même je ne l'aurais jamais admis. Elle appela Octavia qui elle se chargea ensuite de demander à Lincoln s'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant l'absence de Lexa. La réponse vint plus rapidement qu'espérée : il était dit que Lexa était malade et qu'elle se reposait. Je ne savais pas si je devais croire le Bureau sur parole, mais s'il y avait une autre raison elle ne regardait pas le campus. Enfin, dans tout établissement habituel. Ici... on révélait tout sauf la vie de la Présidente. La personne sur qui on avait le moins d'informations n'était autre que la plus populaire du campus. Ironie, vieille amie.

Je n'avais pas réussi à me sortir ces pensées de la soirée et il était environ vingt-deux heures lorsqu'une idée vint éclairer mon esprit embrouillé. J'envoyai un message à Bellamy dont j'avais enregistré le numéro deux jours auparavant et fut soulagée de recevoir une réponse à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Il acceptait de me servir encore une fois de chauffeur. Nous discutions peu sur la route. Je le remerciai de me rendre ce service et il me répondit qu'il voulait autant que moi éclaircir toute cette histoire. Autant que moi ? Peut-être pas. Je n'avais pas « envie » d'éclaircir cette affaire, je le devais. C'était contre moi que se tenait le campus, mais ce n'était plus le seul problème. Lexa se tenait au milieu, et je ne comprenais pas encore la nature de cette position. J'en savais encore trop peu pour comprendre la situation dans sa globalité. Bellamy gara la voiture au même endroit que la dernière fois. A quelques mètres, une autre voiture était garée. Celle de Lexa. J'avais vu juste. Si Lexa devait se trouver quelque part autre que le campus, à l'abri des regards, c'était certainement dans la maison perdue au milieu de la forêt. Comme quoi, certains ne plaisantaient pas quand ils affirmaient aller s'isoler au milieu des bois pour abandonner toute civilisation...

Bellamy me prévint qu'il resterait au volant une quinzaine de minutes et que, si je n'étais pas de retour, il m'enverrait un message pour s'assurer que « j'étais encore en vie » et partirait une fois ce fait confirmé. Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la maison. Une faible lumière crépitait à la fenêtre droite du rez-de-chaussée. Du feu ? Cela m'avait tout l'air de venir d'une cheminée. Je ne me souvenais pas en avoir vu une la dernière fois, Bellamy avait dû m'appeler avant que je ne pusse l'apercevoir. Je toquai à la porte et il y eut un long silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sans avoir été précédé de bruits de pas. Quelle discrétion ! Lexa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et me dévisageait avec curiosité. Elle m'interrogea du regard, sûrement surprise de me voir ici à une heure si tardive.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais... avec tout ce qui se passe... balbutiai-je.

J'aurais pu simplement admettre que je m'inquiétais pour elle mais au dernier moment les mots n'étaient pas sortis. La fierté, peut-être ? Difficile à dire. Je n'avais plus à conserver une fierté féroce en sa présence, pourtant il apparaissait qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire. Lexa ne bougea pas, elle devait avoir compris ce que je voulais dire, et elle finit par hocher la tête en se décalant pour me laisser entrer. Je quittai l'obscurité de la forêt nocturne pour un salon baigné dans les halos des flammes qui se mouvaient dans une petite cheminée au fond de la pièce. Une plaque blanche – couleur du mur – était posée à côté de la cheminée. C'était sûrement car la plaque refermait habituellement le trou que laissait la cheminée que je n'avais pas vu celle-ci la dernière fois.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

Je me tournai, Lexa venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du salon après avoir refermé la porte. Je réfléchis un instant et répondis :

\- Je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour fuir.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et rejoint le canapé sur lequel elle était probablement assise avant mon arrivée. Une couverture recouvrant ses genoux, les flammes se reflétant certainement dans ses yeux pâles, elle me lança de m'asseoir aussi, si je le souhaitais. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil à droite du sofa, de profil à la cheminée. La chaleur du petit feu était agréable. J'observai la lumière des flammes danser sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Tu n'es pas malade, lui fis-je sans trop savoir si j'avais formulé une question ou une remarque.

Sans quitter les flammes du regard, elle répondit :

\- Je devais m'éloigner quelques jours.

Pourquoi ? Pouvait-elle cesser un instant de donner des réponses incomplètes et m'aider à comprendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lexa ?

Son regard tangua, hésitant, et elle tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Je t'expliquerai, mais s'il te plaît, pas ce soir.

Et ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le foyer. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'osais pas parler, et je n'eus pas besoin de le faire car elle souleva le bout de la couverture à côté d'elle, m'invitant du regard à la rejoindre. Je me levai après un moment d'hésitation et vins m'installer à ses côtés. Elle rabattit la couverture et mon regard se plongea automatiquement dans les flammes en face de lui. J'avais posé sans m'en rendre compte ma tête sur l'épaule de Lexa. Nous ne dîmes plus rien, bercées par le feu dansant, apaisées par sa chaleur. Seules au milieu d'une vaste forêt à contempler de fines flammes, nos mains étaient venues s'entrelacer. Je ne pouvais pas dire laquelle de nous deux avait pris l'initiative, il me semblait que cela avait été un geste inconscient. Il m'était impossible de réfléchir ainsi. Je me laissais voguer au cœur de cet océan de bien-être. Je finis par m'endormir, la chaleur du feu contre mon visage accompagnée de celle de la main de Lexa au creux de la mienne.

Une douce lumière pâle caressait mes paupières. Je reprenais conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La lumière était sûrement celle du jour. J'ouvris les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, une couverture me couvrant des pieds au cou. Des oiseaux chantaient autour de la maison. Je regardai par la fenêtre. L'aube, j'avais dormi toute la nuit. Cette pensée fit lever ma main. Celle qui, désormais vide, s'était blottie contre celle de Lexa. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Pas dans cette pièce, en tout cas. Elle s'était levée plus tôt. J'écoutais. Un son ? Non. Aucun ne pouvant m'indiquer la présence de Lexa dans la maison. Je fouillai la pièce du regard et vis une feuille posée sur la table. Je la lus, attrapai ma veste et sortis aussitôt de la maison. L'air était frais, le soleil encore bas dans le ciel. Je tentai de me souvenir du chemin et m'enfonçai dans les sous-bois en direction de la falaise. J'espérais ne pas me tromper. La dernière fois, il faisait nuit. Je m'étais contentée de suivre Lexa. Là, j'étais seule. Je me souvenais seulement du point de départ et du point d'arrivée. J'espérais avoir choisi la bonne trajectoire pour relier les deux. Je dus prendre une bonne demi-heure pour retrouver la falaise. A son bord, Lexa était assise les pieds dans le vide, la tête droite. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, ignorant le précipice si proche de moi. Lexa avait dû m'entendre arriver car elle ne sursauta pas. Elle me demanda :

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle ne devait pas savoir quoi dire. Je répondis aussitôt :

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir laissée... et pour la couverture...

Moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi dire. Nous fixions toutes les deux l'horizon. Le rose s'éclaircissait au fil des minutes. J'hésitais à briser le silence qui s'était calmement installé. Tout comme la contemplation des flammes, l'observation du soleil levant était apaisante. Je décidai de ne rien dire, d'attendre que Lexa reprenne la parole quand elle le souhaiterait. Elle le fit quelques minutes plus tard, le rose avait presque disparu du ciel.

\- Costia était en deuxième année quand je suis arrivée ici. Elle étudiait l'Histoire. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer. Elle n'était pas timide, mais elle ne cherchait pas à se faire particulièrement connaître. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant les sélections pour l'équipe de Lacrosse. Elle était gardienne. Nous nous sommes très vite entendues.

Elle fit une pause. Elle ne voulait clairement pas raconter l'histoire de sa relation avec Costia. Cela devait être trop douloureux, à moins qu'elle ne trouve ça étrange de me la raconter à moi.

\- Jusqu'aux élections de fin novembre, la Présidente était Nia, aujourd'hui en dernière année. J'avais été nommée capitaine de l'équipe au début du mois, après trois victoires de suite. Costia m'avait proposé d'intégrer le club d'arts dramatiques, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rejoint les clubs de judo et de karaté des deuxième année car les arts martiaux m'ont toujours intéressée. Non pas me battre, mais maîtriser mon corps et mes émotions. J'avais déjà rencontré la moitié des élèves du campus par le biais des cours, des clubs, et des quelques conférences ouvertes du Bureau appréciées des étudiants car ils pouvaient y donner leurs avis. J'avais proposé pas mal d'idées. La politique m'intéressait, j'ai baigné dedans en quelque sorte. On m'a conseillé de me présenter aux prochaines élections. Je n'étais pas pour, je ne pensais pas être faite pour ça. Anya et Indra avaient lancé un sondage pour connaître le nombre de personnes favorables à ma candidature. Ceux qui me connaissaient même vaguement étaient pour la grande majorité favorables et le reste s'est renseigné sur moi et ils ont aussi, pour la plupart, adhérés. Je me suis donc présentée. J'ai gagné, écrasant Nia au passage. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que l'ancienne présidente était très rancunière. La présidence représentait pour elle la place d'étudiante la plus populaire et offrait pas mal de possibilités pour une future carrière dans la mode, en tant que designer. Je me suis très vite rendue compte qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas, mais beaucoup trop d'étudiants me soutenaient, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de me faire tomber sans se décrédibiliser aussitôt. Alors je ne me suis pas inquiétée. J'aurais dû. Ma relation avec Costia avait été rendue publique par les autres membres de l'équipe. Tout le monde était au courant. Ce n'était pas méchant, au contraire, nous étions en quelque sorte les mascottes de l'université : la gardienne et la capitaine. Nia a compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de m'atteindre : Costia. Elle lui a trouvé tous les torts, piégée pour obtenir des preuves qu'elle a ensuite rendues publiques. Elle avait bien préparé son coup. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, ni même la contrer. Une humiliation en lança une autre. Costia ne comprenait pas. Je me suis battue à ses côtés, essayant de faire cesser ce harcèlement qui devenait de plus en plus violent. Les gens ne comprenaient pas comment je pouvais être de son côté. Les choses allaient dégénérer pour moi aussi, et je m'en fichais. Anya et Indra m'ont tirées de là, laissant les autres penser que j'étais aveuglée par l'amour. Mais j'ai refusé d'observer Costia sombrer. J'ai refusé de voir son corps dépérir sous les coups qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. J'avais prévu d'aller rejoindre Costia et de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, peu importe combien ce serait difficile. Mais Anya avait mis mon téléphone sur écoute, par « inquiétude » avait-elle dit, et elle a découvert lors d'une conversation privée avec Costia que je n'étais pas prête à la laisser tomber. Le soir de la conférence du Bureau pendant laquelle j'avais prévu de faire monter Costia sur l'estrade pour expliquer la vérité à tous, elles ont mis une dose de somnifère assez forte dans ma bouteille d'eau pour me faire dormir dix-sept heures de suite. Elles prétendaient vouloir me protéger. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai appris que Costia était morte. Nia avait voulu l'humilier une bonne fois pour toutes en lui faisant faire toutes sortes de choses sous l'effet de la drogue. Ils lui ont fait prendre une dose trop forte de psychostimulants. Certains ont trouvé amusant de la faire boire une bouteille entière de vodka en la laissant croire que ce n'était que de l'eau. On m'a dit qu'elle avait été tellement défoncée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'eau était en fait de la vodka et avait tout bu d'une traite. Personne n'avait appelé les pompiers. Ils ont pris peur. L'Administration a fait passer ça pour un accident. Pendant l'année de présidence de Nia, celle-ci avait récolté assez d'informations pour mettre en péril l'université. Le président du Conseil d'Administration avait lui-même des choses à cacher. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il cachait, j'ai menacé de tout raconter à la police s'il ne faisait pas lui-même le nécessaire pour que la mort de Costia soit reconnue comme un homicide volontaire. Nia savait ce qu'elle faisait autant ce soir-là que le jour où elle a décidé de détruire Costia pour me détruire moi. Je voulais tout raconter moi-même, mais Anya et Indra m'en ont encore une fois empêchée. Soutenues par le reste du Bureau, elles ont construit un dossier avec Nia pour que je sois prouvée coupable en cas d'enquête puis de procès. Un dossier trop solide pour que je puisse le contrer seule. Le campus entier savait ce que le jeu sordide de Nia avait causé, mais ils ont choisi d'oublier. Tous choqués, tous niant le fait d'avoir pris part à ne serait-ce qu'une seule manifestation de haine envers Costia. Pour le campus, pour la police, pour le monde entier, cette histoire ne s'est jamais produite. Même sa famille pense que sa mort est due à un accident. Et je ne pourrais certainement jamais leur dire la vérité.

J'imaginai qu'elle avait terminé son récit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et pensais qu'un lourd silence allait s'installer entre nous mais elle reprit la parole :

\- Ceux qui savent, quand bien même ils font comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne te détestent pas seulement pour les histoires qui ont été montées sur toi. Ils te détestent aussi car ils ont peur que ça recommence. Mais si rien ne s'est jamais produit... alors qu'est-ce qui recommencerait ? Rien. Rien ne recommencerait, et ce « rien » ne serait qu'un tragique accident.

Elle fit une pause.

\- On n'apprécie pas de me voir me rapprocher de quelqu'un. Il faut dire aussi que peu de temps après son enterrement, je me suis noyée dans les occupations pour y penser le moins possible. Nos équipes et clubs ont remporté de nombreux prix. J'étais major de promo en fin d'année. J'ai continué ainsi. Je continue encore, en un sens. Mais cette année, c'est différent.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle était parvenue à garder une voix forte et lisse, pourtant je vis ses yeux bordés de larmes.

\- Je t'ai aperçue plusieurs fois pendant ta semaine d'intégration. Je t'ai entendue parler en passant près de ta table au réfectoire. Ton amie s'est moquée de toi et tu t'es mise aussitôt sur la défensive avant d'éclater de rire. Quand je t'ai vue au bord de la route, je ne pensais pas que de te ramener au campus déclencherait tous ces événements. Je voulais juste te rencontrer, Clarke. Juste une fois, comme ça.

Nouvelle pause. Elle avait tout déballé et avait encore des choses à raconter mais avait de plus en plus de mal à les dire.

\- J'espérais que tu me détestes à cause de mon comportement, de ce qui a été dit sur toi...

Ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Elle ravalait ses larmes, contenait la colère qui s'accumulait depuis le début du récit. Je tournai la tête, le soleil jaune s'élevait, presque à hauteur de mon nez à présent. Je baissai le regard vers le précipice. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'aspirait, me faisant chuter inlassablement. Je n'avais pas peur de tomber. J'avais peur de la fin de la chute, le contact brutal avec le sol. Je levai le regard vers le ciel, aussi haut que je pus le contempler. Je tombais peut-être depuis le début. De très haut. Et plus je tombais, plus je ressentais. L'air, s'emplissant de multiples odeurs, mers et forêts, glissant sur ma peau, la rafraîchissant tandis que le soleil me réchauffait de son rayon qui semblait converger vers moi et uniquement moi. L'attraction de la Terre qui m'attirait dangereusement vers elle. Et pourtant, sans être sûre d'avoir dans mon dos un parachute, je savais que je ne ferais rien pour stopper cette chute, que si une corde était dans ma main je ne tirerais pas dessus pour libérer la voile qui me sauverait la vie. Car je me sentais bien, à tomber, à ressentir toutes ces choses. Libre, insouciante, guidée par la nature et non plus par une raison fabriquée de toute pièce par l'Homme.

Je sortis de ma réflexion et tournai à nouveau la tête vers Lexa qui s'était aussi laissée aller à la contemplation de l'horizon pour répondre :

\- Ni toi ni moi n'a jamais eu le contrôle de la situation, au fond. Les limites ont été dépassées il y a longtemps. C'est trop tard, on ne peut pas arrêter, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de s'être assurés que je ne suis plus rien. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, Lexa. Tu peux me dire d'arrêter des milliers de fois que cela ne changerait rien. Je continuerai de me battre, jusqu'au bout.

Lexa me dévisagea un instant. Je lus de l'admiration derrière la tristesse de son regard. Je pus voir son regard glisser discrètement sur mes lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Elle sembla se renfrogner.

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça juste pour me montrer honnête envers toi, Clarke. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu.

\- Je compte bien gagner. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent.

Je voulus ajouter que même si je l'avais voulu, je ne pourrais pas arrêter mais il aurait fallu que je justifie. Je ne saurais quoi répondre, ou n'osais pas le faire, je ne savais pas trop. Lexa était passée d'ennemie à alliée en un court laps de temps. Si cette histoire paraissait irréelle, autre chose semblait bien trop réaliste.

\- Nous devrions y aller, me dit Lexa en se relevant, il nous reste peu de temps avant le début des cours.

Elle retournait au campus ? Je supposai qu'elle avait assez réfléchi, ou qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de le faire si sa réflexion avait porté sur la façon de me raconter son histoire. Elle m'aida à me relever. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide mais à l'air concerné qu'elle portait, elle devait avoir peur que je tombe. Il était vrai que je pouvais me montrer maladroite. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la maison, mangeâmes un fruit accompagné d'un thé et repartîmes pour le campus. Elle me déposa un quart d'heure avant le campus pour qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. Cela aggraverait la situation si l'on était vues après une virée toutes les deux en-dehors du campus. Déjà qu'en son sein, nos rencontres faisaient polémique...

Avant de descendre de la voiture, je la remerciai du regard. Je ne dis rien car j'étais persuadée que si je commençais à parler, je ne m'arrêterais plus. Marchant au bord de la route, j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir, tout comprendre, trouver des idées d'actions, prendre des décisions. Mais le fait de raisonner me paraissait absurde, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'étais pour la réflexion sur la situation du campus mais pas pour Lexa. A son sujet, j'étais déjà aveuglée par le reflet de la pancarte dont j'avais pu lire de loin, avant l'apparition du premier rayon de soleil, les quatre lettres d'un prénom et une flèche indiquant une direction inconnue que je suivrais avec la forte probabilité de me perdre. De toute façon, j'étais déjà perdue, me répétai-je encore en arrivant à l'entrée du campus, mais ça ne me dérangeait plus. Je tombais, certes, je n'y pouvais plus rien, n'essayais même plus de battre d'ailes invisibles, mais avec la sensation que le sol était trop loin pour m'atteindre. Peut-être même que je tombais à l'inverse, mon monde retourné par un puissant vent nouveau, et que j'avais décollé du sol pour tomber dans le ciel. Peut-être bien... je préférais cette hypothèse... car je sentais encore la main de Lexa au creux de la mienne et je craignais d'y voir un jour s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang.

* * *

\- Mais t'es à fond sur elle, en fait, trouva à répondre Raven après que je lui eus raconté le récit de Lexa.

Nous mangions un sandwich dans notre chambre. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée quand je lui répondis que ce n'était pas l'important dans le récit.

\- Pas « le plus » important, mais ça l'est quand même.

Elle s'arrêta de rire, reprenant doucement son sérieux, m'indiquant qu'elle allait sortir autre chose qu'une blague douteuse.

\- Sois prudente, quand même. Si vos sentiments sont bien réciproques, il faut faire attention à la façon dont vous les utiliser. Je veux dire, après ce qui est arrivé à Costia... elle qui n'avait rien fait de mal... ou rien demandé à personne... enfin, fais attention.

Je comprenais son inquiétude, j'étais un peu inquiète moi-même. Un peu... cela dépendant de quelle partie de l'histoire on parlait... je n'étais pas très fan de la partie « drogue plus alcool ».

\- Il me faut trouver un moyen de faire exploser la vérité sur l'affaire _Costia_.

C'était seulement en éclaircissant cette histoire que je pouvais espérer illuminer la mienne de la vérité. Raven parut intéressée.

\- On lance notre propre enquête personnelle ? S'il faut cacher des micro-caméras, je suis là ! Et Monty peut hacker l'ordinateur de Nia, même celui de chaque membre du Bureau s'il le faut !

Cette idée me sembla folle. C'était aller un peu loin... puis je me souvins que l'expression « aller loin » n'avait plus de sens ici. Alors, autant employer tous les moyens possibles pour résoudre le problème... ce n'était pas comme si la légalité régnait en maître sur le campus, après tout.

Le lendemain, Raven profita de la pause déjeuner pour aller s'infiltrer dans la salle du Bureau des Elèves et y cacher quelques caméras et micros qu'elle s'était procurée par je ne savais quel moyen. Elle aimait avoir sa part de mystère. Je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal si je n'étais pas au courant. Je me promenai dans les lieux de passage principaux du campus. Je savais que l'équipe de Lacrosse avait entraînement juste après la pause déjeuner et qu'ils s'y rendraient bientôt. Cela ne manqua pas, même plus tôt que prévu. A moi de maintenir l'attention sur moi pour laisser le champ libre à Raven. Les seuls membres du Bureau susceptibles de retourner à leur salle étaient ceux de l'équipe de Lacrosse, tous les autres étant soit au réfectoire soit en cours. Heureusement que le Bureau attirait l'attention... on pouvait facilement connaître l'emploi du temps de chaque membre. Je les entendais arriver et débouchai d'un couloir, tête basse, vive allure. Je rentrai « accidentellement » dans Lexa et je reçus un « Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » d'un autre membre. Gustus, si je me souvenais bien. Mais je ne fis pas attention à lui. Je figeai mon regard sur Lexa, reculant d'un pas avec un air semi-désolé sur le visage. Elle avait la même prestance qui m'avait agacée lors de nos premières rencontres. Mais je n'allais pas m'imposer à elle, pas tout de suite du moins. J'allais encore une fois donner raison aux rumeurs. Lexa fit un pas en avant et je me laissai tomber à genoux, sans la quitter des yeux. Je ne m'étais pas encore totalement écrasée... pas encore. Elle s'arrêta, relevant le menton. Ce qu'elle était douée pour les airs de supériorité ! Je sentais les regards étonnés et amusés des autres membres autour de nous. Lexa s'approcha et se baissa pour me relever à l'aide de ses deux bras.

\- Tu bloques le passage, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille suffisamment fort pour que les autres pussent entendre.

Je rougis, un rouge probablement assez vif pour être vu à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Je n'étais pas certaine d'exagérer sur cette remarque. Je décidai de répondre, avec assez de confusion pour que ma réponse pusse être interprétée de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Lequel ?

Je ne regardais pas les autres, pourtant je sentais les expressions médusées de certains et entendais les rires des autres. Un petit sourire, très léger, apparut au coin des lèvres de Lexa. Son regard essayait de rester le plus neutre possible mais j'étais assez près pour y voir de l'amusement. Elle avait envie de rire, et moi aussi en fait. Je m'humiliai, certes, mais je le faisais consciemment. Et je ne m'humiliai pas aux yeux de Lexa, car elle-même avait initié le plan de ma décrédibilisation pour qu'on ne m'accorde plus le statut de harceleuse complotiste démagogue. Ce titre n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais il était sorti tout droit des rumeurs, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas très logique.

\- Celui menant à ma raison, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Les autres rirent car, à son ton, elle se fichait complètement de moi. Mais son regard, que j'étais la seule assez proche pour pouvoir déchiffrer, montrait une sincérité totale. Je ne dis plus rien, que répondre à ça ? Je ne voulais pas répondre une phrase idiote et j'étais trop surprise pour avoir une idée de réponse ironique qui valait la sienne. Elle avait utilisé l'ironie pour me dire la vérité. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle me relâcha, reportant son intérêt sur son équipe et ils partirent tous pour le stade, sans qu'aucun ne pense à se rendre au bureau. Cela avait fonctionné. Si l'un d'entre eux avait voulu passer au bureau, je le lui avais fait oublier. Lexa, Lexa, grommelai-je intérieurement, les joues encore brûlantes, tu peux te montrer particulièrement convaincante parfois... peut-être trop. Je secouai la tête, esprits, esprits, revenez à moi, et allai rejoindre ma chambre. Raven arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, mission accomplie, et se moqua bien assez de moi sur les photos qui défilaient déjà sur internet.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je poste ce nouveau chapitre sans en dire quoi que ce soit cette fois ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes, je suis un peu fatiguée. x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **DrWeaver : Je suis bien d'accord, ce n'était pas simple pour elle. Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire.**

 **Clexa9223 : haha en effet, ce chapitre devrait te plaire :p**

* * *

Les caméras cachées dans la salle du Bureau des Elèves nous avaient d'ores et déjà montré de passionnantes réunions. Nous avions eu droit à l'organisation des plannings des clubs sportifs, des choix des dates pour les prochains événements, et le meilleur : la sélection des « meilleurs » élèves pour des recrutements de membres de tel ou tel club qui avait besoin de « pièces maîtresses ». Fascinant. Si fascinant que j'avais arrêté de regarder régulièrement au bout de deux jours. J'avais dû voir quatre ou cinq heures de différentes réunions desquelles je n'avais tiré aucune information pouvant m'être utile. J'avais au moins pu mettre un nom sur chacun des visages des membres, c'était déjà ça.

\- Clarke, as-tu un instant à m'accorder ?

Je m'arrêtai, mes yeux ronds dévisageant Nia. Que me voulait-elle? Pourquoi ici, en plein milieu d'un couloir emprunté par de nombreux élèves ? J'acquiesçai du regard. Si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, j'étais bien curieuse de savoir quoi. Elle me prit par le bras et me tira sur le côté.

\- J'ai compris, commença-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus bas que précédemment. Je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai été trop loin, et j'en suis navrée. Vos sentiments ne sont pas un jeu.

Hein ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait été bien plus loin que ça et elle s'était montrée assez cruelle par le passé pour craindre aller plus loin aujourd'hui. D'après les dires de Lexa...

Je répondis par un court hochement de tête. Elle repartit après m'avoir dévisagée assez longtemps pour me donner l'envie de lui hurler de me foutre la paix. Je sortis à l'air frais, tant pis pour mon cours de littérature contemporaine. Nia avait joué la carte du petit sucre rose, pensant que je fondrais aussitôt et la pardonnerais. Mais honnêtement, les sucres roses, je les noie dans un café bien noir. Celui si fort qu'on s'étouffe avec. Je soupirai. Si en plus de comprendre Lexa je devais essayer de comprendre Nia, dans dix ans je n'aurais toujours pas quitté l'université.

Je relus mes cours, attendant la prochaine interclasse, et me levai quelques minutes après la sonnerie. J'avais les jambes engourdies à être restée assise dans l'herbe pendant une heure et demie. Je rangeai mes feuilles et rejoignis le bâtiment dans lequel j'allais assister à mon prochain cours. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai quelques membres du Bureau, Lexa en tête qui m'accorda un regard discret. Moi aussi je vais bien, et toi ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! Ah, tu dois y aller ? Bon, beh à plus tard, c'était cool de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps. Inutile de préciser que j'étais fatiguée. Il m'aurait été utile de lui parler de Nia mais elle était déjà partie, ne m'accordant qu'une seconde d'attention.

Je m'étais concentrée sur les cours – il ne fallait pas que je perde le fil – mais avait profité de mon service pour réfléchir. Nia préparait un mauvais coup, cela semblait logique. Pourquoi s'excuserait-elle maintenant autrement ? Pourquoi arrêterait-elle avant la fin alors qu'elle avait été jusqu'au bout avec Costia ? Jusqu'au bout... jusqu'à sa mort. Cela ne me rassurait pas du tout, j'avais intérêt à regarder les dernières réunions du Bureau pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas préparé tout un plan machiavélique contre moi. Cela devait attendre, car je venais à peine de finir mon service.

\- Tu viens de rater le bus.

A peine passé la porte, on engageait la conversation. Une personne se tenait à quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches. En effet, il faisait froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce n'était pas Lexa. Autrement, je n'aurais pas été surprise. C'était Nia. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je n'étais pas sûre que cela fut dû au froid ou aux yeux glacés qui me fixaient.

\- J'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je souhaite savoir ce que tu en penses.

Mes pensées ? En quatre mots : pauvre fille manipulatrice psychopathe. Redondant, mais je réfléchissais surtout à la réponse que j'allais vraiment donner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

En admettant qu'elle fût sincère, pourquoi aurait-elle soudainement eu envie de me laisser tranquille ?

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai réalisé que tes sentiments pour Lexa étaient sincères et que tes intentions n'étaient en rien mauvaises.

Bien sûr. Dit comme ça, j'eus tout de suite envie de la croire. Et si on devenait BFF aussi ?

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Autant aller droit au but. Ses excuses étaient bien trop insistantes pour qu'elle n'eût pas d'autres idées derrière la tête. Elle sourit, avança de quelques pas. Je la passai en revue. Quelque chose semblait faux, encore plus faux que notre rencontre de ce matin.

\- Que nous puissions enfin nous entendre, fit-elle enfin.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand une main surgit de derrière moi pour enserrer mon buste et l'air froid vint frapper mon cou dégagé de mes cheveux. Un fin pincement mis tous mes sens en alerte. J'essayai de me débattre, de hurler, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Mes pensées ne parvenaient plus à se transformer en actions, elles étaient bloquées à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes mes pensées s'évanouirent et, malgré ma résistance, je fermai les yeux et eus le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette familière avant de sombrer.

Je reconnus le confort particulier de mon matelas. L'odeur de ma couverture, de ma chambre, et pas très loin, le parfum de Raven. J'ouvris les yeux, clignant abondamment pour les habituer à la lumière du jour et une main vint prendre la mienne. J'émergeai lentement. J'entendis la voix de Raven :

\- Clarke, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien ?

Encore un petit instant et je parvins enfin à garder les yeux ouverts. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Raven, à mon chevet. Je hochai la tête. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je me redressai, ma tête grésillait, j'avais l'impression que l'arrière avait été cogné fortement contre un mur de béton. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Raven. Je ne savais plus trop ce qui s'était passé et, si je m'en étais souvenu, je doutais avoir assez d'éléments pour comprendre.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois hier soir, mais tu venais sûrement de commencer ton service. Vers cinq heures quelques membres du Bureau se sont réunis. Nia, Titus et... Lexa. La conversation était tendue mais sans menaces directes. Nia a évoqué un précédent ultimatum et le choix de Lexa de t'humilier une bonne fois pour toute. Lexa a coupé court à la conversation, ne revenant pas sur son choix, et est partie. Seuls, Nia et Titus ont parlé d'un plan pour... ben, tu le sais maintenant... Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris la date de l'exécution de leur plan, mais dans le doute je suis venue. Tu étais seule, écroulée sur le sol. Pendant un instant j'ai cru...

\- Je vais bien, parvins-je à dire.

Les événements, avant la piqûre, m'étaient revenus en mémoire et je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir que j'avais eu raison au sujet de Nia. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait injecter mais je savais qu'elle avait fait le même coup à Costia. Ceci dit, j'étais encore en vie. Raven venait de dire que j'étais seule quand elle m'a trouvée. Cela n'avait pas de sens, ils ne pouvaient pas m'avoir endormie pour simplement me laisser par terre dans la rue. Bon, en pleine nuit, j'avais de grandes chances de mourir, surtout que les températures avaient considérablement chutées ces derniers jours, mais me tuer ainsi ? Sans en faire tout un spectacle ? Ce n'était pas le genre apparent de Nia. Il manquait une pièce à ce puzzle.

Je parvins à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il fallait que je réussisse à me lever et marcher jusqu'à la salle du bain qui me paraissait alors terriblement loin.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Raven en me lâchant la main, les cours vont commencer. Repose-toi bien.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Au fait... je m'inquiétais hier alors j'ai envoyé un mail à Lexa sous ton adresse pour lui demander de venir à la fin de ton service. Mais apparemment, elle n'est pas venue... heureusement Bellamy m'a laissée emprunter sa voiture...

Hein ?! Je me levai d'un bond. Trop tard, Raven était déjà partie. Au moins, j'étais debout...

Après m'être douchée et changée, je retournai m'asseoir dans mon lit. Les sons graves résonnaient dans ma tête. J'essayai de ne plus y penser. La révélation de Raven m'était d'une grande aide. Un mail en mon nom. Sérieusement. Je ne me demandais pas comment elle avait eu accès à ma boîte mail ou encore comment elle avait obtenu l'adresse personnelle de Lexa, Raven était particulièrement douée dans ce domaine et je ne doutais pas du fait qu'elle pouvait obtenir l'aide de Monty quand elle le désirait.

Je somnolais, deux doses de paracétamol dans le sang lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Je grommelai en me levant avec peine. Je m'agrippai à la poignée de la porte, fatiguée des quelques mètres parcourus. J'espérais que ce qu'il me restait de drogue dans le sang allait quitter rapidement mon organisme, bien que je n'aidais pas beaucoup à prendre des anti-douleurs régulièrement.

\- Lex...

Elle me coupa en entrant et refermant la porte aussitôt. Dans sa précipitation, elle faillit me faire perdre l'équilibre. J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit pour ne pas m'écrouler.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question, dix points pour l'originalité !

\- Je suis en vie, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Que dire d'autre ? J'allais bien, oui et non, je savais que ça irait mais pour l'instant mon corps me faisait un mal de chien.

\- J'ai reçu ton mail hier, je ne pensais pas que –

\- Il n'est pas de moi, mais de Raven, la coupai-je. Elle a eu peur pour moi. Elle a bien fait.

Oui, elle avait bien fait. C'était dur de l'admettre mais c'était la vérité. Même si au final ce mail n'avait pas été très utile...

\- Je suis venue hier soir, reprit-elle.

Je rayai ma précédente pensée.

\- Raven m'a dit que –

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui me coupa.

\- J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'arracher le bras qui tenait la serringue avant que le piston n'ait été complètement pressé. Je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi. Il fallait les faire partir, leur faire croire que –

\- Quelle dose voulaient-ils m'injecter ?

Surprise de ma question, elle se tut. Mais une fois la surprise passée, elle ne reprit pas non plus la parole. La réponse ne me plairait pas. Je scrutai le sol un moment, perdue dans l'imagination de ce qu'aurait pu être la veille. Elle finit par briser le silence.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement venue pour te dire ça. J'ai quelque chose à te donner, ou plutôt à te rendre.

Je relevai la tête. Elle avait attisé ma curiosité. Je pris la boîte qu'elle me tendait et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Je faillis la lâcher sous la surprise. Je fixais l'objet depuis plusieurs secondes qui s'accumulaient lourdement les unes sur les autres. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être... je pinçai les lèvres, fermant les paupières un instant. Quand je les ouvris, je me rendis compte que je ne rêvais pas. Je retins des larmes. Elles voulaient jaillir à tout prix, s'enfuir avec la peine, la colère, le soulagement, l'amour que la vue de l'objet provoquait en moi. Je le pris, vérifiai qu'il s'agissait bien de ce que je pensais. Le nom était gravé au dos. C'était bien elle. C'était bien la montre de mon père. Les larmes jaillirent. Je relevai la tête, prête à la détourner pour la cacher, mais il n'y avait plus personne à qui cacher mon visage. Lexa était partie. Depuis combien de temps, aucune idée. Encore une fois, elle m'avait eue. Elle avait réussi son coup, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle avait détruit la montre. J'en avais souffert. Et pour quoi ? Elle avait dit vouloir que je la déteste, elle avait voulu me faire passer pour inoffensive face au campus et plus particulièrement face au Bureau. Je ne pouvais pas être en colère. Pas pour ça. J'avais été en colère, blessée, quand elle avait détruit ce que j'avais pensé être la véritable montre de mon père, mais elle venait de me la rendre. En un seul morceau. Alors, non, je ne voulais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas, et j'en voulais peut-être un peu au monde entier pour être aussi complexe, trop difficile à comprendre. Mais là tout de suite, je voulais simplement me reposer, m'endormir avec contre moi la montre qui portait encore l'odeur de mon père. Il l'avait portée si longtemps que l'objet s'était imprégné de lui à jamais.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais encore confuse. Néanmoins, je me sentais physiquement mieux. J'étais retournée en cours le lendemain. J'avais eu l'espoir de revoir Lexa, d'avoir l'occasion de lui parler en privé, en contraste avec mon incompréhension qui me donnait envie de fuir ce monde. S'il y avait bien une chose qui revenait sans cesse, c'était ma confusion. Il y avait toujours une chose que je ne savais pas et qui pourtant me permettrait de comprendre. J'étais la première concernée et la dernière au courant.

\- En forme pour le jeu, Clarke ?

Je me tournai vers Octavia, qui m'offrait un grand sourire malicieux. Je haussai un sourcil. Quel jeu ? Au même moment, une femme distribuait des enveloppes. Je ne l'avais pas vue entrer dans la salle, déjà que je n'écoutais pas le cours...

\- Ils ont expliqué les règles hier. Tu devais encore dormir en cours.

Encore ? Je ne dormais pas si souvent... je rêvassais... j'étais souvent épuisée en ce moment.

\- Dans moins de deux mois sera la fin du premier semestre. Chaque année, les nouveaux sont testés sur la connaissance du campus pour voir s'ils peuvent être considérés comme étudiants à part entière et non plus comme des vulgaires newbies.

\- Ce qu'elle essaie de te dire, la coupa Raven, c'est que dès demain tu seras menottée à un élève de troisième ou dernière année pendant une semaine et il ou elle verra si tu te comportes comme un véritable étudiant ! Mais le meilleur : les élèves du campus forment les paires via un vote.

Oh non... leur sourire en disait long et je les fusillai du regard pour qu'elles s'abstiennent de le dire. Aussitôt reçue, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et, évidemment, obtins Lexa. Entre les « fans » et ceux qui, parce qu'ils me détestaient, adoraient me voir perdre mes moyens en présence de la Présidente, le choix était évident. Demain, je serais menottée à Lexa pour une semaine, hum... je ne voyais pas vraiment notre relation comme ça.

Raven et Octavia avaient eu respectivement un troisième année nommé Finn et Lincoln. Octavia avait été chanceuse, elle avait eu son copain. Je ne pouvais pas qualifier Lexa de petite-amie. J'essayais de voir les choses du bon côté en me disant que je pouvais profiter des sept prochains jours pour lui extorquer quelques réponses. Ce soir-là, je me couchais anxieuse. La semaine à venir s'annonçait particulièrement compliquée.

Le lendemain. Neuf heures. Tous les première année étaient rassemblés dans la cour pour retrouver leur mentor. Lexa n'eut pas de mal à me trouver. Il fallait dire que ma présence était souvent très remarquée. Elle saisit mon poignet et l'enserra de la menotte. Quelques dizaines de regards avaient convergé vers nous.

\- Pas trop serré ? Me fit Lexa sur un ton amusé.

Je répondis un simple « non » et la journée de cours commença. Je devais suivre Lexa dans ses cours. J'avais toujours rêvé de commencer une journée par un cours de sciences politiques, ce sujet m'intéressait tellement ! Je commençai à somnoler en à peine dix minutes de cours. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de faire une sieste, mais Lexa en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait collé sa jambe contre la mienne, la frottant doucement de temps en temps. Je finis par me décaler mais elle se rapprocha sans discrétion. Ah, évidemment, la comédie continuait... et cette fois encore, je n'avais pas besoin de jouer pour paraître touchée. J'étais probablement une torche humaine. Les regards glissaient régulièrement vers nous, le professeur fit mine de ne rien voir. Elle se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent, prétextant avec une voix mielleuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire si je tirais trop sur la menotte. Quelle idée d'avoir menotté les mains avec lesquelles on écrivait, aussi... enfin, « elle » écrivait. Je ne prenais pas de notes, déjà que j'écoutais à peine !

Le cours se termina et j'étais partagée entre l'envie de tuer Lexa et celle de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle pouvait paraître à la fois impassible et capable d'exprimer des sentiments très forts : tristesse, douleur, inquiétude... mais elle était aussi parfaitement capable de me faire tourner en bourrique avec ses petits sourires en coin et ses doux petits gestes. Cette fille n'était pas croyable...

Au déjeuner, nous étions allées au réfectoire. Être littéralement attachée à la Présidente m'autorisait à y manger. Nous nous étions assises avec Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty et Harper, qui étaient attachés à Finn, Lincoln, Bellamy – Bellamy attaché à Jasper ?!, Echo et Cage. Je rencontrais ces deux derniers pour la première fois. Cage nous dévisageait régulièrement Lexa et moi, ce qui était loin d'être étonnant compte tenu de notre réputation, mais Echo semblait plus intéressée par Bellamy. Nous parlâmes de tout et n'importe quoi. Raven et Octavia en profitèrent pour se moquer de moi : des photos et vidéos de la matinée circulaient.

\- Tu te sens encore fiévreuse ?

Je fusillai gentiment Raven du regard. Elle faisait référence à ma journée post-drogue. Je n'avais pas eu de très grandes fièvres mais avait eu des instants de « trop chaud » et « trop froid » dus à ma légère hypothermie. Tomber inconsciente dans la rue, cela pouvait passer, mais en pleine nuit alors que l'hiver me saluait sadiquement de la main... c'était un peu moins recommandé. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas exactement de cette fièvre là dont elle voulait parler. Ma main gauche entravée, Lexa en profita pour utilisée sa main libre et m'aider à manger.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas lever ma main droite sans arrêt, elle tient mon couteau, se justifia-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

Cela fit évidemment marrer Raven et Octavia. Jasper se retenait de rire mais échoua. Il aurait au moins essayé de me soutenir, lui ! Je sentais les regards d'une dizaine de téléphones autour de nous. J'étais habituée, alors j'essayais de le prendre bien. Autant en rire qu'en pleurer, non ? J'avais un peu envie de faire les deux, mais je devais contenir ces émotions pour rester la fragile Clarke Griffin qui tombait lamentablement sous le charme de la Présidente. On parlait encore de jeu alors que, théoriquement, du point de vue du campus, elle avait gagné. Au moins, les insultes avaient été remplacées par des moqueries. J'avais beau paraître faible, je me disais que j'étais en quelque sorte sous couverture. Derrière ces moments totalement ridicules se cachait une vérité bien moins sympathique. J'avais l'espoir de parvenir à la faire éclore. J'espérais aussi arracher les mauvaises herbes au passage – petite référence à Nia.

\- Ne bave pas trop, Clarke, on dirait un bébé, ajouta Raven.

Je lui lançai ma serviette au visage, avalant ma bouchée. Comment pouvais-je ne pas rire à ça ?

\- Mais au fait Raven, comment ça se passe avec, qui, Finn, c'est ça ?

Son sourire courut se cacher au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire que je connaissais très bien.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en jetant un regard en coin au jeune homme à côté d'elle. Je n'ai rien à t'envier, Clarke.

Le déjeuner se termina dans cette ambiance. Raven et moi passâmes notre temps à nous envoyer des piques et Jasper proposa de nous attacher ensemble pour le reste de la semaine. Lexa en profita pour prendre ma main et dire qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi, ce qui fit réagir de nombreux élèves autour de nous. J'avais bien envie de leur dire de s'acheter une vie et la personnalité qui allait avec, mais leur naïveté pouvait se montrer utile alors il valait mieux conserver mon personnage.

Le soir, nous passâmes par ma chambre pour que j'y récupère quelques affaires. Je passerai les prochains jours dans sa chambre, ce qui me rendait particulièrement anxieuse. Avant de partir, je vérifiai que la montre était bien cachée. Je sortis de la chambre avec un au revoir temporaire à mon lit. Il allait me manquer.

Contrairement à moi, Lexa avait sa propre chambre. Privilège d'un étudiant de troisième année ou privilège de Présidente, aucune idée. Je ne lui posai pas la question, cela importait peu. Elle m'indiqua une étagère sur laquelle je pouvais poser mes affaires. Une fois fait, je m'assis sur le lit, tirant sans faire exprès sur sa menotte. Elle était assise au bureau à consulter je ne savais quoi sur son ordinateur et elle vint me rejoindre sur le bord du lit.

\- Très pratique, lui fis-je en désignant les menottes. On va s'amuser.

Elle sourit, un petit air gêné sur le visage. J'en déduis que ce n'était pas elle qui avait instauré ce jeu débile. Imaginer les origines de ce jeu me fit penser à un certain fait...

\- Dis-moi, si ce jeu existait déjà quand tu étais en première année... avec qui as-tu dû passer une semaine ?

Elle se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle ferma son ordinateur et le reposa sur le bureau.

\- Une troisième année, finit-elle par répondre. Luna. Elle avait une façon de penser très atypique. En fait, tout était atypique chez elle. On ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien, mais pas mal non plus. Même quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi, elle est restée correcte.

Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à me parler d'elle, j'en conclus que rien d'extravagant ne s'était produit avec elle. Par « extravagant », je pensais à un fait tirant vers la psychopathie, la démence, ou tout autre chose dont je soupçonnais Nia d'être ou d'avoir. Je profitai de ce début de conversation pour poser une question qui avait eu du mal à se formuler mais, étant seules et attachées, je supposai que c'était le bon moment.

\- Lexa, la montre... pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu l'avais détruite ?

Son regard divagua. Elle sembla chercher ses mots. Je voyais à son air qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle essaya néanmoins, voulant sûrement se montrer juste envers moi.

\- Ce serait long de tout expliquer. Parlons simplement d'un sale coup de Nia. Je devais choisir : te détruire ou elle s'en chargeait elle-même. Je devais détruire la montre, lui donner des preuves...

Elle se coupa, elle chercha encore ses mots.

\- J'ai décidé de remplacer la montre après avoir vu les initiales au dos. Je me doutais qu'elle avait une certaine valeur pour toi. Pour ce qui est de Nia, elle continuera sa partie d'échecs jusqu'à pouvoir prendre mon roi.

Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Nia pour en arriver à la destruction de la montre – voire même à mon injection personnalisée de drogue. Elle se leva et je dus la suivre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une épingle avec laquelle elle nous libéra des menottes.

\- Prends ta douche. Je prendrai la mienne après toi. Ne traîne pas, quelqu'un peut débarquer à tout moment et même si on remet les menottes avant d'ouvrir la porte, ils entendront le cliquetis.

Je m'exécutai. Cela me paraissait ridicule de prendre ce jeu au sérieux mais il faisait partie de notre intégration, à nous les première année, et tricher pouvait nous faire envoyer en conseil de discipline. Ridicule, certes, mais la triche était très mal vue à l'université... comme partout, en fait. Je finis ma douche en cinq minutes et laissai Lexa prendre la sienne. Cela me faisait du bien d'être libérée, même pour quelques minutes. Ressentir une pression constante sur mon poignet me donnait la boule au ventre. S'ajoutant à cela la présence de Lexa... encore six jours à survivre, courage. Je craquerais probablement avant.

Lexa fut encore plus rapide que moi. Les cheveux encore humides, elle nous raccrocha. Aucune de nous n'avait envie de parler de choses sérieuses. Nous regardâmes des vidéos stupides sur internet et nous couchâmes l'esprit léger. C'était étrange, au combien Lexa paraissait différente... d'un calme nouveau. Pas de soucis, pas de peine. Je ne savais pas si c'était la vidéo du raton-laveur passant le balai qui l'avait apaisée, mais elle semblait bien plus sereine qu'habituellement. A peine allongées, chacune d'un côté du lit, nous nous endormîmes. Nous étions épuisées.

Le deuxième jour s'était déroulé de la même façon. Cet après-midi, je subissai un cours de psychanalyse. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la lenteur des jours. A côté, Lexa griffonnait des notes sur sa feuille dont je savais déjà que j'allais en regretter mon existence. Elle m'avait prise en cobaye pour son exercice. Au cas où j'avais un doute, elle allait me dire ce que je ressentais en analysant mon comportement : façon de me tenir, expressions du visage... j'essayais de rester neutre mais elle faisait tout pour ajouter du piment à sa solution. Sa main menottée était posée sur ma jambe, son pouce caressant mon genou. Quand je repoussai sa main de la mienne, elle l'attrapa et entremêla ses doigts aux miens. La soirée devant le feu de cheminée me revint en mémoire et j'eus la soudaine envie de m'enterrer très profondémment. Mais si j'essayais de cacher mon visage maintenant, j'aurais plutôt l'air d'une autruche.

Autant dire que je divertissais bien la galerie, Lexa y compris.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, fis-je à Lexa une fois nos poignets rattachés après nos douches.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire à moitié désolé.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu n'es pas crédible, au moins.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Rien.

\- As-tu réellement une idée de la façon dont on peut vaincre Nia ?

Vaincre était un bien grand mot mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de combat, concret ou non.

\- Les élections auront lieu dans deux semaines. Elle va se représenter et compte bien gagner cette fois.

Nul besoin de réfléchir. Je lançai aussitôt :

\- Je suppose qu'elle va essayer de m'utiliser pour gagner ?

Lexa hocha la tête de haut en bas, mais son regard perplexe me dit que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Je soupirai. Toujours compliqué... n'y avait-il rien de simple dans tout ça ? Le nouvel épisode d'une comédie commença et on laissa nos esprits se vider devant les blagues qui s'enchaînaient.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après une série pauvrement dramatique, Lexa voulut aller dormir. Elle s'allongea et fixa le plafond. La faible lumière de la lampe de chevet se reflétait dans ses yeux qui, de là où j'étais, paraissaient gris.

\- C'est comme ça que tu dors, lançai-je au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux ouverts ?

Elle tourna la tête, démunie de toute réponse directe à ma moquerie. Elle prit deux bonnes minutes pour répondre :

\- Je somnolais.

Elle bougea son bras droit inconsciemment et fit ainsi bouger ma main gauche. Je me rendis alors compte de la distance qui nous séparait. L'écart avait l'air encore plus grand que la veille, plus encore que le premier soir. Je saisis ma chance pour me venger.

\- Tu es timide, Lexa ? Tu n'es plus aussi proche que tout à l'heure, en cours de sociologie.

Elle avait profité du manque de place sur le banc pour se coller à moi. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, comprenant là où je voulais en venir.

\- On est plus en cours, Clarke.

\- Justement, répondis-je aussitôt. Je peux me comporter tout à fait normalement ici.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, posant mon oreiller au bord du sien. De profil, je la fixai avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste là, toi qui semble apprécier être à mon contact.

Lexa rit. Un mélange d'amusement et de gêne. Les rôles s'étaient presque inversés. Presque, parce que je sentais mes propres joues brûler. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, posant mon visage au creux de son épaule.

\- C'est confortable, comme ça, murmurai-je.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes et finit par se dégager. Je levai la tête. Elle me transperçait du regard. Un regard concerné. Je retrouvais la peine et l'inquiétude que j'avais pu y lire à plusieurs reprises, mais s'ajoutait à ceux-ci une certaine forme de tendresse. J'arrêtai de sourire bêtement devant son sérieux.

\- Clarke, commença-t-elle doucement, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Personne ne nous épiait. Personne ne publiait nos moments là où n'importe quel curieux pouvait les voir. Il n'y avait pas de jeu. C'était notre réalité. Elle était vraie. Et toutes les variantes de ces mots défilèrent dans mon esprit avant que je ne comprenne enfin où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'était rallongée. Je portai ma main libre à son visage et le tournai doucement vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde. Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer. Ces derniers jours je n'avais attendu que ça, un moyen de me venger en quelque sorte, d'assouvir ce désir ardent, mais je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de plus que ça. On n'avait jamais affirmé ressentir le besoin d'être en présence de l'autre sans autre raison que parce que nous le voulions, on n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot sur cette relation ambigüe par peur, peut-être, de mentir, on n'avait jamais rien dit et pourtant, on savait toutes les deux que _ça_ était réciproque. Comment _ça_ était arrivé là, compliqué. Quand, difficile à déterminer. Où _ça_ allait nous mener, impossible à dire. Mais _ça_ était là, à ce moment précis, et ce moment-là on ne pouvait pas nous l'arracher. Personne ne le pouvait, pas même Nia. Le bâtiment pouvait prendre feu que nous aurions toujours eu ce court moment pendant lequel nos regards auraient admis ce que les mots n'osaient pas dire. La folie même ne pouvait rien changer : ni la fin du monde, ni une apocalypse nucléaire provoquée par une intelligence artificielle à qui la morale humaine n'avait pas été apprise ne pouvait changer _ça_. Et là, pas d'entrave. Même les menottes qui étaient censées entraver nos poignets en réalité nous rapprochaient. Alors je laissais une, deux, trois secondes à mon regard pour expliquer toutes les raisons qui allaient me pousser à faire ce que j'allais faire. Cela semblait énorme, expliqué comme cela, mais ça me paraissait irréel de me dire que c'était plus réel que jamais. Un de ces moments où tout vous semble absurde. Tout, sauf _ça_. Lexa accueillit mes lèvres sans surprise. Je l'avais imaginé ardent, ou seulement douloureux. C'était un mélange des deux. Je passai ma jambe droite par-dessus son corps. Mes lèvres au-dessus des siennes redoublèrent d'ardeur. Elle fit de même, me renversant pour prendre le contrôle, ce qui semblait être la raison aux premiers abords, mais en réalité elle avait plutôt une prestance protectrice. Son corps pour rempart, même sa chaleur me protégeant du froid, j'avais le sentiment d'être en sécurité. Inatteignable. Nos mains menottées vinrent se joindre pour que les mouvements de nos bras se synchronisent. Le flot d'émotions qui s'écoulaient de ses lèvres brûlantes me firent comprendre mieux que tous les mots du monde à quel point la situation était complexe. Elle avait peur, pour moi, peur sûrement de ce qu'elle ressentait car son amour avait déjà tué quelqu'un. Elle craignait qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose et ma main libre vint glisser sur sa nuque en geste rassurant. Je ne comptais pas partir, ni abandonner, j'avais encore assez d'optimisme pour croire que tout pouvait être réglé. Je la fis basculer à mon tour. Au fond de moi, je voulais peut-être la protéger, en un sens. La rassurer. Je mourrais un jour, mais pas ici. Pas par la main d'un autre. Le désir atteignit rapidement son sommet. Ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre supérieure et Lexa ne tarda pas à répondre. La peine, provoquée par tout un schéma d'événements en série dont notre difficulté à assumer ce que nous étions l'une pour l'autre face à ceux qui essayaient de détruire ce qui peinait à exister, se fit vite décimer par les flammes qui émanaient de nos corps. Mes lèvres vinrent brûler son menton, son cou, et elle dut lire dans mes pensées car sa main libre vint me débarrasser de mon t-shirt à manches longues. Il resta coincé sur le fil joignant les menottes mais nous n'y pensâmes pas. Son haut fut condamné au même sort et le contact de nos peaux nous empalâmes toutes les deux sur la même lance. S'il devait y avoir un échec et mat ce soir, ce serait bien celui de nos cœurs qui n'avaient plus aucun garde aux portes de leur palais.

* * *

 **Le chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de couper ici pour finir sur cette note ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis me sont toujours intéressants !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Avec une semaine de retard - manque de temps - voilà le chapitre 10 ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent car, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai coupé le 9.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi géniales !**

 **nao sayako : elle est loin d'être terminée, il y a encore pas mal de choses à régler !**

 **DrWeaver : je n'avais pas envie de faire briser la vraie montre xD Et oui, Nia garde le même statut morale que dans la série :')**

 **Virdiana : c'est sûr ! encore heureux Clarke a eu Lexa, forcément ! Les shippers du campus s'en sont assurés xD**

 **Elelia : j'ai adoré ton pavé ! :D Je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'essaie de conserver l'idée des personnages de la série pour qu'on voit au mieux leurs réactions dans ce contexte. Et j'ai envie de dire... c'est bien d'avoir Clarke en narrateur pour faire face à un harcèlement extrême parce qu'on sait tous que la Clarke de la série abandonne difficilement !**

 **Margaux kom Trikru : owh merci *w***

 **Mara Capucin : qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver... ;) -moi,finbon- (a)**

* * *

La première chose que je ressentis en me réveillant fut la chaleur douce de la peau de Lexa. Ma tête au creux de son épaule, ma main sur son ventre, je sentais sa peau se soulever à chaque inspiration et le sang battre son cou. Mon ouïe s'éveilla à son tour et la pièce était si silencieuse que je pouvais entendre les battements de nos cœurs. Même rythme. Calme. Un parfum de fleurs vint marquer cet instant. Je ne savais pas de quelle fleur avait été extrait cet arôme, mais je pouvais être certaine qu'à chaque fois que je sentirais cet odeur, les souvenirs de ce matin reviendront. Ce matin, cette nuit... mon esprit aussi s'éveilla et parut l'idée que je n'avais pas seulement dormi avec Lexa, mais contre elle. Mon rythme cardiaque quitta le sien, s'accélérant brusquement. C'était le matin. Le matin, c'était la fin de la nuit. La fin de la nuit... le début d'une nouvelle journée de jeu et d'affrontement. Dans combien de temps allait-elle se réveiller ? Combien de temps avais-je encore avant que nous devions retourner dehors ? Pas longtemps, malheureusement. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et pensait me réveiller quand elle vit mes yeux fermés. Je fis mine de me réveiller pour ne pas avoir à lui dire que j'avais préféré rester blottie contre elle plutôt que de la prévenir qu'il fallait se lever. Nous dûmes soulever la couverture, l'air froid nous réveilla pour de bon. Je lui rendis son t-shirt et remis le mien. Avec les menottes, ça n'avait pas été simple. Elle mit de la musique et nous libéra le temps de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Nous prîmes pas plus de trois minutes chacune. Nous nous raccrochâmes et sortîmes de la chambre. Les étudiants émergeaient déjà. Au lieu de porter sur nous, les regards convergeaient le plus souvent sur nos menottes. Elles étaient toujours à la même place, serrées de la même façon. Comme si nous ne les avions jamais quittées.

A mon grand malheur, Lexa avait entraînement de Lacrosse ce matin. Un match de qualification approchait et, en tant que capitaine, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber son équipe. Mais nous ne pouvions pas non plus nous séparer, ce serait perdre le jeu. Et puis, vu ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain la dernière fois que j'y avais été, j'étais plus en sécurité accrochée à Lexa. Cette dernière me prêta sa tenue « de secours » et revêtit sa tenue « officielle ». Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer « Je ne te demande pas ta taille, je sais déjà que la tenue te va à merveille » avec un sourire moqueur. Seules dans les vestiaires, j'avais répondu à sa pique : « Je m'étais trompée. Il en faut peu pour te faire sourire, en fait. Juste moi dans tes vêtements ». Elle avait tourné la tête mais j'avais déjà pu remarquer sa mimique réservée. Touchée ! On était sorties et chacune avait repris son rôle. Il fallait faire attention à nos actions. Les autres joueurs n'en manqueraient pas une.

Je précisai que je ne savais pas du tout jouer. J'eus tout de même le droit à une crosse. Courir menottée à quelqu'un n'était déjà pas simple, mais avec un grand bâton dans l'autre main encore moins. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma main gauche pour stabiliser ma crosse car elle était dans la main droite de Lexa. C'était le seul moyen pour parvenir à courir ensemble sans s'emmêler. Je n'arrivais pas à rattraper une seule balle, je n'arrivais même pas à courir avec la crosse. Lexa m'ordonna de la poser et nos deux mains libres accrochèrent notre seule crosse. C'était un peu plus simple de courir, Lexa s'étant calée sur mon rythme et elle se chargeait elle-même de guider la crosse pour attraper et relancer les balles. Je fus surprise quand nous parvînmes à marquer un but. Moi... marquer ? Eh, c'était surtout grâce à Lexa, mais j'étais en partie fière d'avoir participé à ce but. Quand on jouait pour la première fois à un jeu, il était normal d'être content d'avoir réussi à marquer un point. Le jeu ne continua pourtant pas en ma faveur. Un joueur me prit à parti. L'équipe avait été découpée en deux équipes pour l'entraînement et ce joueur faisait partie de l'équipe adverse. Il n'appréciait pas ma présence, ni le fait que je faisais partie de l'équipe gagnante. J'étais attachée à la capitaine... je n'avais pas choisi mon équipe. Il savait ça, à moins qu'il ne fut stupide, mais il ne cessait pas pour autant de me viser. J'avais failli me prendre quatre balles en pleine tête en moins de cinq minutes. Quand une balle vint s'écraser contre mon thorax, coupant ma respiration, je fus forcée de m'arrêter et stoppa Lexa par la même occasion. Une autre balle volait vers ma tête et je me la serais prise si Lexa ne l'avait pas rattrapée avec sa crosse. Elle n'était pas capitaine pour rien ! Je repris lentement ma respiration, laissant la douleur s'atténuer au fil des secondes. Même pliée en deux, je remarquai Lexa. Elle venait de se planter devant moi, tournée vers celui qui m'avait fusillé. Sa voix, tranchante, transperça le terrain.

\- Fais-la tomber elle et tu me fais tomber moi. Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Tristan ?

Je relevai la tête. Il ne répondit pas. Il la fixa un instant par fierté mais finit par détourner le regard. Niveau prestance, Lexa surpassait tout le monde. A la voir ainsi, on n'avait pas envie de l'affronter. Je ne la voyais que de dos mais je pouvais très bien imaginer le regard lourd de menaces qu'elle avait dû lancer. Un regard gelé, de quoi se faire poignarder par un pic de glace. Je remarquai que je n'avais jamais eu droit à une attitude aussi sévère, même quand elle avait essayé de susciter mon mépris à son égard. Elle s'était pourtant montrée glaciale à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle était apparemment capable de bien pire.

L'après-midi, j'eus enfin droit à un cours que je maîtrisais un minimum : théâtre. La séance était basée sur l'improvisation. La salle était ouverte à qui voulait assister au cours. Quelques dizaines d'étudiants en permanence étaient venus par curiosité et envie de se divertir. J'eus la bonne surprise de retrouver Raven qui suivait Finn dans ses cours. Les cours de théâtre étaient particulièrement appréciés ici car ils permettaient d'aborder la réalité d'une autre façon. La prof expliqua les consignes du premier exercice et un premier groupe se lança. Il s'agissait de jouer une scène en commençant sur un ton comique pour aller vers le tragique. Cela semblait facile mais les premiers à passer nous prouvèrent le contraire. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Quand ce fut notre tour, j'acceptai le défi avec une joie conservée. Théoriquement, on jouait déjà à chaque instant passé en compagnie des autres étudiants. Alors jouer un peu plus n'avait rien de bien difficile. Une fois au plateau, Lexa ne changea pas totalement de rôle. Elle était une policière qui m'avait arrêtée pendant un braquage désespéré d'un petit supermarché local. Même pas une banque, Lexa ? Maintenant qu'elle avait introduit ces faits, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de les accepter. Je pouvais toujours les développer comme bon me semblait mais je devais éviter de me montrer trop charismatique. Il me fallait conserver mon premier rôle. Compliqué, tout ça...

J'optai pour un personnage timide mais « désespéré » comme Lexa avait si bien qualifié ma tentative de braquage. Dans la peau de mon personnage, je tentai de lui faire croire que je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête, que l'accumulation des problèmes m'avait poussée à commettre ce geste. Lexa, dont la posture droite se voulait impressionnante, fouillait mon visage à la recherche de la vérité.

\- L'accumulation des problèmes, commença-t-elle, vous aurez poussée à menacer d'une arme à feu un innocent ?

J'hésitai. Je baissai la tête, la relevai, regardai partout en évitant son regard. Je finis par répondre, retrouvant un peu de confiance.

\- Que feriez-vous, si la seule façon de sauver une personne que vous aimiez était de mettre la vie d'une autre en danger ?

Son regard resta stoïque un long instant. Quand elle répondit enfin, ce fut avec une voix adoucie.

\- Ce genre d'action ne conduit jamais à rien. Ce n'est pas dans le hasard qu'il faut chercher de l'aide.

Elle me dévisagea longuement, fouillant mon regard du sien, et je n'étais plus sûre d'être encore en jeu. Sa réponse avait semblée si sincère qu'elle me semblait venir d'elle et non de son personnage. Je n'avais pas bougé, perdue dans son regard, confuse sur cette scène, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête pour désigner les menottes du regard.

\- Je crois que nous allons rester comme ça un moment.

Au même instant, un policier débarqua, son arme pointée sur moi.

\- Baissez votre arme ! J'ai dit : baissez votre arme !

\- Je... n'ai pas d'arme...

\- Je la lui ai déjà prise, ajouta Lexa, l'air sceptique sur la santé mentale de son collègue.

\- Que fait votre main, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Ma main menottée était – encore – dans celle de Lexa. Je la retirai, un air faussement embarrassé sur le visage, et justifiai :

\- Elle m'a menottée à elle... je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça...

\- Vous avez commis un braquage et tenté de vous enfuir quand je vous ai interpellée ! C'était moi ou le poteau, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et donc, en déduis-je, vous avez préféré accrocher une criminelle à... vous-même... plutôt qu'à un poteau ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Madame, reprit le jeune policier, éloignez-vous d'elle !

Lexa et moi lui jetâmes un regard décontenancé et je revins sur elle pour préciser, en appuyant bien sur le mot :

\- Mademoiselle.

Lexa plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle releva le menton. Je pouvais percevoir un rire enfoui au fond de son regard. Si auparavant on pouvait, en y prêtant attention, entendre quelques murmures dans le public, ce n'était plus le cas. Notre scène en captivait plus d'un. Lexa fit un pas assuré vers moi.

\- Ne vous approchez pas trop, elle est dangereuse ! Lança le policier auquel nous ne prêtions plus attention.

Son regard me parcourut de la tête au pied et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait je me retrouvai immobilisée au sol.

\- Hm, oui, très dangereuse, fit Lexa dont le buste bloquait le mien.

\- Je... euh... balbutiai-je, perdant tous mes moyens. Vous... enfin ce n'est pas très confortable...

\- Oh, pardon, répondit-elle en se repositionnant.

Elle était désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

\- Vous voulez toujours vous enfuir ? demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce... serait difficile... murmurai-je assez fort pour être entendue par l'audience, en faisant légèrement bouger mon poignet pour rappeler la présence des menottes.

Le comique, c'était clairement fait. On ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne manquait plus qu'à terminer la scène sur un ton tragique.

\- Après m'avoir arrêtée, vous m'aviez demandé mes motivations, repris-je.

\- Vous vouliez sauver quelqu'un que vous aimez, me coupa-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, repris-je. Je voulais me sauver moi. Médicaments coûteux, résumai-je brièvement.

Son visage se décomposa. Elle me regarda longuement, tâchant de déterminer le mal dont je pouvais être atteinte.

\- Combien de temps ?

Bonne question. Je pris la première réponse qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Quelques heures.

Elle vérifia sur mon visage que je disais bien la vérité. Quand elle fut convaincue que je ne mentais pas, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et resta allongée à côté de moi. Elle prit ma main et ferma les yeux. Je fis de même. Le policier appelait une ambulance tandis que nous attendions en silence. Fin de la scène. Le silence régna dans la salle avant la brusque arrivée des applaudissements. Aucune de nous deux n'avait envie de se relever. Mais la scène était finie. Une autre nous attendait déjà, celle que le campus nous avait imposée. Une voix perça le silence post-applaudissements :

\- Heda, Griffin, vous êtes convoquées chez le Directeur. Selon l'heure inscrite sur la convocation, il vous reste cinq minutes pour vous y rendre.

Titus. Avait-il orchestré ce coup lui-même ou n'était-il que le porteur du message ? Lexa n'offrit aucune réaction. Elle se mit en marche et, évidemment, je la suivis. Quand les portes de la salle de théâtre se refermèrent derrière nous, je lui demandai ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer le visage fermé. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le secteur de l'administration, elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'une des nombreuses portes et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de toquer.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle sèchement en s'asseyant.

Je m'assis sur la chaise adjacente que je dus rapprocher de Lexa à cause de la tension entre les menottes.

\- Bonjour, répondit nonchalamment le directeur. Vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Non, trancha Lexa.

Elle s'en doutait sûrement. J'avais moi-même des doutes. On avait été toutes les deux convoquées, c'était forcément lié à notre relation. Le campus tournait autour de nous depuis quelques temps, donnant quotidiennement naissance à de nouvelles rumeurs.

\- Votre comportement, reprit-il, n'est pas approprié.

Il tourna l'écran de son ordinateur et fit défiler quelques photos de nos scènes les plus marquantes. Je lançai à Lexa un regard en coin. On n'était pas mal du tout sur ces photos... quitte à ce qu'elles soient étalées sur le campus, autant rester optimiste.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les auteures de ces photos, déclara Lexa.

\- Certes, répondit aussitôt le directeur en croisant ses deux mains sur son bureau, mais vous êtes les auteures de ces actes.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous demandez qui a provoqué ces actes. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Il nous toisa chacune notre tour. Les regards se confrontaient et j'avais l'impression de manquer d'éléments pour comprendre la situation. Je voulais parler, mais je m'abstins. Mieux valait me faire discrète.

\- Vous êtes sur un campus universitaire, reprit-il. Il y a des règles à respecter. Si vous voulez, continua-t-il en me lançant un regard dédaigneux, avoir _ce_ type de relation avec _ce_ type de personne, je vous prie de le faire à l'abri des regards. Faites comme tout le monde, prenez une chambre.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit déjà fait... ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre en levant mon poignet menotté.

Le directeur me fixa, ses yeux ronds lui donnant un air de canard. Lexa ne tarda pas à répliquer.

\- Cette popularité ne fait pourtant pas de mal à cette université. Vendez des t-shirts, vous ferez des bénéfices.

L'homme ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Mais Lexa n'avait pas non plus lâché un seul sourire. Il reprit, le ton tranchant :

\- Cela fait peut-être un peu trop longtemps que vous représentez les élèves. Vous en utilisez même en guise de jouet, me désigna-t-il.

\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être amusée par _ce_ genre de comportement.

Heureusement que Lexa n'était pas un Pikachu, autrement je serais déjà morte électrocutée. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux défiaient ceux du directeur.

\- Peut-être, dit-il, serait-il préférable de ne pas réitérer votre candidature cette année.

Lui suggérait-il de ne pas se représenter à la présidence du bureau ? S'il soutenait Nia, l'affaire s'avérerait plus compliquée à régler qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- J'ai juré maintenir ma candidature jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Je représenterai les élèves tant que ceux-ci continueront de voter pour moi.

\- Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir. Chaque décision à son impact, finit-il, son regard glissant sur moi.

Il me menaçait, maintenant ? Non, il menaçait Lexa. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense avoir ma vie entre les mains.

\- Vous avez raison, déclarai-je. J'ai moi-même beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de me présenter aux prochaines élections des membres du Bureau. Et puis... si je passe... je me présenterai aussi à la présidence !

J'avais pris un air de jeune fille naïve pour que cela sonne moins comme une provocation. Il serait dommage de retomber dans ma réputation de manipulatrice. En tout cas, ma déclaration avait fonctionné car le visage du directeur s'était décomposé. Bon moment pour partir. Lexa et moi nous levâmes en même temps sans un regard et nous quittâmes le bureau. Lexa attendit de se trouver dehors, entre deux bâtiments, à l'abri des regards, pour m'arrêter.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

Je m'attendais à cette réaction et avait mentalement préparé ma réponse.

\- Tu l'as souligné toi-même, nous sommes populaires ici. Trop, certes, mais il y en a pas mal qui ne cracheraient pas sur l'occasion de nous rapprocher en m'élisant au Bureau. La preuve – je désignai les menottes – on peut faire appuie sur le Bureau toutes les deux. Nia ne pourra pas m'utiliser _contre_ toi si je suis moi-même un adversaire à éliminer.

Elle hésita et balaya mes mots d'une main, pensant sûrement qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important à dire.

\- Tu as été le lui dire à lui !

\- Au directeur, soufflai-je sans trop savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est du côté de Nia, me coupa-t-elle, parce qu'il est son père, finit-elle d'une traite sans ponctuer ses paroles.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Mais au fond, ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça. Elle m'avait dit que le président du Conseil d'Administration avait des choses à cacher. Celui-ci n'était autre que le directeur adjoint, le directeur ayant un droit de véto sur les décisions prises pendant les conseils. Et sur ce dernier, rien n'avait été spécifié. Si j'avais pu me demander pourquoi il avait laissé passer la mort de Costia, maintenant je le savais. C'était un retournement de situation tellement cliché que je me haïssais de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt.

Je devais récupérer quelques affaires, c'est pourquoi nous passâmes par ma chambre en fin d'après-midi. L'image que je vis en entrant dans ma chambre me fit me tourner aussitôt, me cognant contre Lexa qui retint mon dos de sa main pour m'empêcher de partir à la renverse.

\- C'est bon, Clarke, me lança Raven.

Je me retournai. Raven, allongée dans son lit à côté de Finn, avait remis son t-shirt. Lui était en train de remettre le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air embarrassé. Elle non plus, par ailleurs.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là non plus, répondis-je, déconcertée. Je récupère juste quelques affaires et je m'en vais.

\- Tu veux dire... _vous_ vous en allez... me rappela-t-elle avec un sourire en coin provocateur.

Je ne répondis pas et allai prendre mes affaires. Raven m'interpella, sérieusement cette fois. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important et pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Lexa, car il semblait qu'elle faisait confiance à Finn. Ce dernier avait l'air sympathique et je ne l'avais jamais vu prendre part à quelque humiliation. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à son bureau, entraînant Finn avec elle. Elle nous montra un écran scindé en quatre carrés. Même de profil, j'aperçus l'expression de surprise de Lexa à côté de moi. Raven l'ignora, se concentrant sur le carré en-haut à gauche. Elle cliqua dessus et remonta le temps. Neuf heures auparavant. Lexa et moi étions à l'entraînement. Raven laissa défiler l'enregistrement vidéo. Nia et Titus discutaient de vives voix, pensant être seuls. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait m'éliminer. Cela était-ce une métaphore ou comptaient-ils vraiment attenter à ma vie ? Si ce n'était ajouter « à nouveau ». Ils évoquaient un plan. Plus élaboré, vicieux que le dernier. La drogue n'avait pas fonctionnée? Ils allaient essayer autre chose. Raven voulait que je l'évite, mais je décidai plutôt d'y faire face. J'avais quelques jours pour trouver une idée assez forte pour retourner leur plan contre eux. Je remerciai Raven de m'avoir prévenue. On en reparlerait plus tard.

Lexa ne dit rien sur tout le chemin de retour à sa chambre. La porte à peine fermée, elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps espionnes-tu le Bureau ?

Cela ne me semblait pas être la question la plus importante, mais je lui répondis quand même.

\- Depuis pas si longtemps, en fait.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, pensive. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus sèche.

\- Tu veux devenir membre du Bureau après tout ce que tu as pu apprendre sur lui.

\- Oui, affirmai-je clairement.

Si certains voulaient m'éliminer, je préférais leur mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues que possible. A chaque fois qu'ils essaieront de m'éloigner, je les collerai plus encore. Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné sur Lexa. Cette dernière ne semblait pas enchantée de ma réponse.

\- C'est bien trop dangereux, Clarke.

Était-ce tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ?

\- Ils sont déjà contre moi. Je refuse d'être une arme à être utilisée contre toi. Je préfère leur donner une raison de s'en prendre à moi, s'il existe vraiment une raison valable de s'en prendre à quelqu'un...

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Pourquoi s'abstenait-elle ? Si elle voulait dire quelque chose, qu'elle le dise. Mais son regard s'était déjà perdu dans le vide et je compris que pousser la conversation était vain.

Fatiguée, je décidai d'aller me coucher tôt et de prendre ma douche le lendemain. Lexa fit de même sans protestation. Elle s'endormit avant moi, et j'eus le temps de contempler son visage paisible avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'enchaînai des cours moins fatigants que ceux de la veille, cela les rendant plus ennuyeux. En revanche, je gagnai en cours de psychanalyse le droit d'être littéralement au centre de l'attention. Lexa devait exposer ses résultats sur l'expérience du cours précédent, pour laquelle j'avais fait office de cobaye. Plantée devant tout le monde, au centre du tableau, je laissai Lexa tirer ses conclusions. Je n'avais rien à faire. Je me dis que ce n'était pas si compliqué, mais je fus contredite par la Présidente elle-même qui fit doucement glisser le dos de sa main libre contre ma joue pour montrer comment je réagissais différemment à son contact qu'à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour confirmer ce fait, elle demanda à un élève du premier rang de faire le même geste. Cet étudiant avait les mains moites. Alors, oui, je n'avais pas la même réaction que lorsque la main de Lexa était posée contre ma joue. J'avais hâte de pouvoir retourner m'asseoir après les conclusions de Lexa, mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne s'y arrêta pas. Peut-être l'aurait-elle fait si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas demandé en quoi montrer mon attirance pour elle relevait de la psychanalyse. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je me retrouvai bloquée contre la table. Sérieusement, Lexa... encore ?!

J'aperçus son sourire en coin. Elle leva sa main menottée et la mienne dut la suivre. Elle s'adressa à l'audience :

\- Vous l'avez remarqué. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne peut plus fuir. Si ça lui était déjà difficile auparavant car une partie d'elle-même l'en empêchait eh bien... ça ne lui est plus possible. Quelques jours...

Elle repoussa ma mèche de cheveux rebelle de son majeur. Je jurai mentalement de m'attacher les cheveux la prochaine fois.

\- …et elle n'ose même plus faire un seul geste brusque à mon contact. Loin d'avoir peur, elle essaie de comprendre ce que je ressens. Car si elle y parvient, alors il lui sera plus simple de compatir. Pourtant, elle n'a pas besoin de le faire. Mais elle le fait quand même car elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

\- Syndrome de Stockholm ? S'exclama un élève au troisième rang avec la voix forte de l'illumination.

Lexa sourit et je lui lançai un éclair discret avec mon regard. Elle hocha la tête. On se prenait pour un criminel, Lexa ? Il me fallait donc paraître un peu plus que timide pour coller à son raisonnement. Je saisis la première occasion. Elle tourna la tête, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes, et mon pied glissa sous l'immense surprise et l'effet que ce geste avait produit en moi, et j'aurais pu entraîner Lexa dans ma chute si elle ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Je l'aurais, me répétai-je. Mais pas ainsi, pas aujourd'hui.

Nous nous libérâmes pour prendre une douche rapide vers dix-huit heures. Je prenais la mienne, laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles trop de fois crispés dans la journée, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. J'allai tirer le rideau de douche pour voir ce qui se passait mais Lexa le fit avant, me rejoignant sous la douche en sous-vêtements. Elle me repoussa doucement contre le mur, se collant à mon dos. Elle tenait dans sa main droite les menottes. Je n'eus pas le temps d'exprimer mon incompréhension que des bribes de conversation se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Lexa enfouit son visage dans mon cou. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma à peine trois secondes plus tard. Nous étions cachées par le rideau blanc mais celui-ci n'était pas assez opaque pour ne pas laisser voir nos ombres. On entendit un claquement de porte. Le silence suivit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Lexa quitta la douche, me laissant à nouveau seule sous l'eau chaude. Mais cette eau n'avait plus rien de relaxante maintenant qu'elle incarnait la solitude, battant ma peau, se rafraîchissant au fil des secondes qui tombaient lourdement sur le sol de porcelaine.

J'étais sortie rapidement de la douche. Lexa alla rapidement prendre la sienne, ayant attendu, enveloppée dans une serviette, que je sorte. Quand elle revint, je lui demandai :

\- Ils sont venus vérifier qu'on ne trichait pas ?

Elle m'avait déjà expliqué auparavant qu'un petit groupe de membres du Bureau se chargeait de s'assurer que les participants respectaient bien les règles. Ils pouvaient débarquer à n'importe quel moment et revenir le nombre de fois qu'ils le voulaient. On ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir quand ils passeraient.

\- Oui, me confirma-t-elle depuis son bureau.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait sur son ordinateur. Elle m'appela et je la rejoins. Elle remit les menottes en place avant de désigner l'écran d'un regard.

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas pris de photo... souffla-t-elle.

La nouvelle faisait déjà le tour. Selon le premier message posté, Lexa profitait bien de cette semaine menottée à moi, « jusque sous la douche ». Son analyse de mon comportement pathétique avait fonctionné puisque je passai pour une sorte de victime, celle qui ne pouvait lutter.

\- C'est vrai que t'en profites pas mal, me moquai-je.

Elle me lança un regard en coin qui signifiait que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et elle se leva brusquement, passant son bras menotté devant mon cou. Son téléphone dans son autre main, elle prit une photo d'elle, ses dents mordant presque le lobe de mon oreille, nos mains menottées mises en scène de façon bien trop explicites à mon goût. Quand elle me relâcha, elle m'offrit un petit sourire sadique et posta la photo sans que je ne parvienne à lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Sur l'ordinateur, la page s'actualisa et je découvris la photo avec en description « En profiter, moi ? Evidemment ! ». Je me tournai vers Lexa de nouveau assise sur sa chaise.

\- Ce n'était pas utile, ils avaient déjà compris, lui lançai-je, affligée.

Elle regardait les dizaines de commentaires apparaître chaque seconde. Elle haussa les épaules, son air presque innocent. Presque parce que c'était Lexa, elle ne paraissait jamais vraiment innocente. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus j'apprenais à reconnaître son petit côté démoniaque même lorsqu'une auréole semblait illuminer ses cheveux.

\- Tu es d'un naturel sur cette photo, dit-elle, c'est vraiment réaliste. En tout cas, ils y croient. Je commence même à y croire moi-même.

Je ne le prenais absolument pas mal. Du tout.

\- Tu me laisses beaucoup de liberté pour une geôlière, répliquai-je. Par exemple, si je veux aller à l'autre bout de la pièce...

Je me tournai et commençai à marcher, ma menotte tirant sur celle de Lexa. Elle fut obligée de se lever, effet de surprise, et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'arrêter.

\- Elle ne te sert pas à grand chose, cette liberté de trois pas.

\- Non, en effet, elle est totalement inutile.

Et nous restâmes immobiles dans cette inutilité la plus totale.

Il devait être dans les environs de minuit. On écoutait de la musique, allongées chacune de part et d'autre du lit, attendant que le sommeil nous emporte. Je fixai le plafond sans vraiment le voir. J'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, je laissai les images défiler dans mon esprit. La musique me racontait tout un tas d'histoires. J'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir. Je quittai peu à peu la réalité. Vint une chanson que je connaissais bien. Trop bien. Mon cœur commença à se serrer dès les premières notes. Ma respiration entrecoupée dès les premières paroles. _Sing me to sleep_. Des images apparurent les unes après les autres, je n'avais pas la force de les bloquer, de les empêcher de revenir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Je n'avais pas passé deux ans à éviter cette chanson pour l'entendre à nouveau ici, en présence de quelqu'un, de Lexa. Je revoyais son visage. Encore jeune. Trop jeune. Je sentais ses bras m'entourer quand je n'étais pas encore en âge de me protéger moi-même. Puis cet instant.

Je suis allongée dans mon lit. Les notes résonnent dans mes écouteurs. J'ai eu deux contrôles aujourd'hui, maths et histoire. Je m'en suis sortie. Je m'en sors toujours. Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement les maths, je ne suis jamais tombée en-dessous de la moyenne. J'écoute des musiques douces pour me détendre. Les yeux fermés, je pense à ma journée d'aujourd'hui, à mon copain et son nouveau t-shirt ridicule qu'il devait porter encore quatre jours suite à un pari perdu, à ma mère et ses pâtes à la bolognaise un peu trop salées. _I'm tired and I_ – j'entends cogner à la porte, les pas de ma mère qui va calmement voir qui peut bien venir à cette heure-là. Mon père utilise toujours ses clés pour rentrer. _I want to go to bed_. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, des voix masculines, deux. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je me lève, ouvre la porte de ma chambre. « désolé » est le seul mot que j'entends. Ils partent. J'entends un bruit sourd. Ma mère s'est écroulée sur le sol. _Sing me to sleep._ J'entends des sanglots. Puis des pleurs. Un cri étouffé. « Ma-Maman ? » j'appelle. Des pas. Elle s'est relevée, se précipite à l'étage. « Je dois y aller, » elle m'accorde à peine un regard, elle essaie de cacher ses larmes et sa nouvelle pâleur, « va te coucher, je reviens tout à l'heure. » Elle se retourne, s'apprête à redescendre. « Maman ? » elle s'arrête, ne se retourne pas. « Maman, c'est... c'est Papa ? C'est ça ? », elle ne répond pas. « Maman ! » j'essaie de hurler sans y parvenir, mon corps commence à perdre l'équilibre. Elle baisse la tête. J'ai compris. _Sing me to sleep._ Elle part. J'entends la porte se fermer. _And then leave me alone._ Je suis seule. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'allonge, mes gestes maîtrisés, calculés au centimètre près. C'est un rêve. Un cauchemar ? Je contemple mes mains. J'ai dix doigts. Mon vernis cyan en place. Je vois les moindres plis de ma peau. Je ne veux pas y croire. Que s'est-il passé ? Probablement un accident. C'est toujours un accident. Les policiers ne seraient pas venus maintenant si la mort avait été volontaire. Mort. Le voilà, le mot. Non, il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas l'être. Je revois le visage de ma mère. Elle pleure rarement. Son travail a fait d'elle une femme forte. Pas le choix, la mort est commune dans son métier. Toujours dure à accepter, mais son omniprésence fait qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer chaque mort. L'hôpital, c'est merveilleux et terrible à la fois. Je déglutis. Je les ai vu moi-même, les larmes sur son visage. Sa gorge gonflée par un hurlement d'amertume qui n'avait pas voulu sortir devant moi. Je me lève machinalement, rejoins la chambre de ma mère. Je prends la boîte sur la table de nuit. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je tiens le coup. Je ne pleure pas. Je refuse de pleurer. Je suis bien plus forte que ça. Papa est mort. Je m'effondre au pied du lit. Les larmes coulent, la musique résonne, en traversant la chambre de mes parents j'ai ramené avec moi l'odeur d'après-rasage. Celle de beaucoup d'hommes, mais surtout celle de mon père. Je ne veux pas hurler. Je le fais quand même. Combien de fois avions-nous eu peur que cela arrive ? Un policier met sa vie en danger régulièrement. Mais là, non, autre chose. Pas que ça. Cette stupide route qu'il emprunte pour rentrer. Cette route dangereuse, un virage dans l'obscurité qui prend une ou deux vies de temps à autre. On dit aux gens de faire attention. Mon père n'arrête pas de le leur dire. Il sait bien, mieux que personne, le danger que cette route représente. Là, je sais. Je sais que c'est ce qui l'a tué. Parce que... quoi d'autre ? A cette heure-là, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pas un coup de téléphone, non, des officiers à notre porte. Ses collègues. Je grimpe sur mon lit, étouffe mes cris dans mon oreiller. J'ai peur. De quoi ? Il est déjà mort. J'ai peur de la vérité. On ne m'a rien dit. Je ne veux pas de cet espoir vain. Pourquoi es-tu partie, Maman ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée avec cette peine et cette stupide rancoeur, et surtout avec ce doute qui me fait croire à une hallucination ? Ne parlons pas de tout ça. Pourquoi, simplement, m'avoir laissée seule ? Je hurle pour de bon cette fois. Un vrai cri. Je ne m'en pensais pas capable. Je bats des pieds, des mains, de la tête contre le matelat. Je m'arrête. Je lève ma main tenant la boîte. Je l'ouvre. Je prends deux comprimés et les avale avec difficulté. Je dois attendre demain pour savoir, pour peut-être retrouver une présence, celle de ma mère. Je jette furieusement la boîte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une épaisse lance me transperce la poitrine, tourne, tourne, depuis un long instant. Trop long. Je veux dormir. _Don't try to wake me in the morning 'cause I will be gone._ Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir me réveiller le lendemain. Pas si je dois me réveiller dans cette pièce, seule, apprendre que la veille n'était pas un rêve. Pas une hallucination. La réalité. _Don't feel bad for me._ Je ne veux pas recevoir la pitié de quiconque. Je ne veux pas de la fausse peine sur les visages. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise « je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin », personne n'est là. Personne. J'en ai pourtant besoin. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai besoin qu'on me frappe assez fort pour me réveiller. Mais non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai besoin que d'une personne. Papa. Je ne veux que toi, là maintenant, pour toujours même. Je veux que tu entres dans cette pièce et me demande pourquoi je pleure. Je te dirais que ce n'est rien, un mauvais rêve, et tu viendrais t'installer avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud pour regarder une comédie débile. J'entends encore tes rires. _I want you to know._ Ne t'en fais pas. _Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go._ Tellement heureuse de te retrouver. Si seulement c'était possible. Mais ça ne l'est pas, ça ne l'est plus. _Sing me to sleep._ Tes murmures me bercent au sommeil.

Un bras secouait mon épaule. On murmurait mon prénom. Je tremblais. Fort. Presque des convulsions. Une paume vint tapoter ma joue. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. Ma main libre vint cacher mon visage. La chanson continuait. _Sing me to sleep._ La voix de mon père s'effaçait. Ou plutôt, l'idée du souvenir de la voix de mon père. Le temps me l'avait volée. Le silence de cette nuit-là me hantait. En-dehors de la chanson, le vide. Dans la solitude : la peur, le déchirement, la colère, la réalisation du manque et de l'affection que j'avais pour mes parents. Pour lui. J'avais eu si froid ce soir-là. Une main arracha la mienne de mon visage.

Un corps se colla au mien, apaisant le froid. Le parfum de Lexa. Elle me serrait fort, presque entièrement sur moi. Je pensai à la repousser, à me dégager car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, aussi vulnérable, aussi pathétique. _I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._ Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule. Pas encore. _Sing to me._ Le son de sa respiration me berçait. Les tremblements s'estompaient peu à peu, lentement. Plus mon corps s'immobilisait, plus je réalisai la force avec laquelle Lexa me tenait. Je réalisai que c'était de cette façon que j'avais voulu qu'on me tienne, comme ça que j'aurais pu relativiser plus vite. Comme ça que j'aurais voulu qu'il me tienne, lui aussi, mais il ne le pouvait alors plus. _Sing to me._ Elle ne demanda rien, elle avait dû comprendre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la fin de la chanson faisant écho dans mon esprit. _I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._ J'avais redressé la tête et contemplai le regard inquiet de Lexa. Je baissai la tête. Elle releva mon visage d'un doigt, me forçant à la regarder. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait. Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse encore arriver. Une sorte de crise, ça paraissait tellement idiot. Mais ce n'était pas ce que me disait son regard. Elle comprenait. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était, ce que ça faisait. Une idée évidente émergea. Je ne souhaitais plus me réveiller seule. Si je le pouvais, je resterais là pour toujours. Plus jamais seule. Trop effrayant. Trop douloureux. _Don't feel bad for me._ Elle se leva en silence et je la suivis. Il était tard, nous ne croisâmes personne sur le campus. _I want you to know._ Pour une fois, j'étais soulagée par l'emprise des menottes. Lexa ne pouvait pas me laisser tant que nous étions attachées. Nous prîmes la voiture. Elle roula, s'arrêta au milieu des bois. J'étais exténuée. _Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go._ Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Elle nous libéra des menottes, me laissant seule sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Elle avait allumé un feu avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine. Je fixai les flammes, ignorant la solitude, même courte. Elle revint avec deux tasses chaudes. Tisane. Nous bûmes nos tasses en silence. Une fois finies, nous contemplâmes le feu un moment. Je commençai à m'endormir. _There is another world._ Une main fit coulisser mon buste pour m'allonger. Je me redressai. Que se passait-il ? Elle s'était levée pour me laisser la place. J'attrapai son poignet. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir seule. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller seule. Pas sans lui. Encore moins sans elle. _There is a better world._ Elle s'installa, me prit contre elle. _There must be._ Je posai ma tête contre son épaule. J'avais honte d'avoir laissé resurgir le moment que j'essayais le plus d'oublier. Mais je savais maintenant pourquoi il m'était apparu d'autant plus douloureux ce soir. _Well, there must be._ La chanson s'était forgée un nouveau souvenir. Avec Lexa. Vivante à mes côtés. Je n'avais plus à me laisser hanter par cette solitude sadique. _There must be._ Tant que Lexa sera là. Et ce soir, elle l'était. _Bye._ Je levai légèrement la tête et elle souffla aussitôt :

\- Je t'attendrai, demain matin.

Son « ne t'en fais pas » m'apaisa. Cette fois-ci, je ne me réveillerais pas seule sur le canapé. Je ne me réveillerais pas seule. Je pouvais dormir, quelqu'un était là. Elle était là. _Bye._

* * *

Elle était déjà réveillée quand j'ouvris les yeux. Elle me regardait. Je lui demandai combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son réveil, elle ne me répondit pas. J'en conlus qu'elle était réveillée depuis un moment. Nous restâmes allongées encore quelques minutes. Le feu s'était éteint des heures auparavant, laissant des cendres froides. La pâle lumière du jour ainsi que les couleurs ternes de la maison formaient une atmosphère glacée. Une maison privée de vie. Mais j'entendais les battements du cœur de Lexa et pouvait sentir son ventre se gonfler sous ma main, son souffle glisser sur ma joue. Elle redonnait de la vie à l'endroit, à cette matinée. Mon cœur avait légèrement accéléré son rythme. Je n'étais pas seule, ça, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort, mais le fait de m'être réveillée contre Lexa. Je ne lui admis pas, mais j'étais contente qu'elle soit là. Soulagée. Rassurée. Je n'aurais pas voulu quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais peut-être repoussé ce quelqu'un d'autre, car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester en présence de quelqu'un si c'était pour se sentir seule. Cela n'aurait fait que renforcer ce sentiment que la chanson avait durement ramené.

Nous nous levâmes et retournâmes au campus pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous avions remis les menottes en chemin. Nous nous fîmes discrètes. Nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire comme si nous venions de nous lever, comme si nous n'avions jamais quitté le campus. Après avoir mangé, nous rejoignîmes la chambre. Il n'y avait pas cours ce matin à cause d'une réunion générale prévue à onze heures. Il s'agissait d'expliquer le déroulement des prochaines élections et de laisser les étudiants volontaires se porter candidat.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle qui avait accueilli le bal d'Halloween, des centaines d'élèves fourmillaient déjà devant la grande estrade placée là pour l'occasion. Sur celle-ci, je reconnus la tignasse blonde de Nia, ainsi que le crâne dépourvu de cheveux de Titus. Lexa rejoignit l'estrade et je dus la suivre, toujours attachée à elle. Au moins, j'avais une excuse pour me montrer ici. Je reçus un sourire hypocrite de Nia. Trop gentil. J'en étais presque émue. Lexa se plaça devant le micro, me plaçant par la même occasion au centre de l'attention. Elle salua la foule qui arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement. Plus un bruit ne s'élevait de la masse d'étudiants. Lexa présenta le processus d'élection de nouveaux membres du Bureau et finit sur l'élection du Président du Bureau. Elle avait retrouvé sa prestance. Un seul regard faisait taire le premier perturbateur. Elle avait de l'assurance, il fallait l'admettre, même si ça n'avait pas suffi à me faire taire quand je la pensais encore être mon opposante.

\- A présent, que ceux d'entre vous voulant se présenter à l'élection de membres du Bureau des Elèves viennent le proclamer ici.

C'était le bon moment. Sans attendre, j'attrapai le micro et déclarai :

\- Je me porte candidate.

Les exclamations fusèrent. Sans la voir, je pouvais sentir la mine déconfite de Nia à quelques mètres derrière moi. Elle était assise sur la rangée de chaises destinée aux membres du Bureau. A côté de moi, Lexa n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle allait sûrement m'en vouloir, mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Une voix s'éleva dans la foule, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Un gars qui m'était inconnu demandait la raison de ma candidature. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Aucune idée de réponse à leur donner. Heureusement pour moi, Lexa reprit la parole sans prendre la peine de replacer le micro devant elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de hurler pour que sa voix porte. Au contraire, le ton de sa voix était doux, avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Clarke fait une très bonne assistante.

Elle l'avait dit en se rapprochant de moi, me prenant presque par la taille. Presque. Malgré cette démonstration, elle ne perdait en rien son sérieux. Elle arrivait à rester une présidente crédible en me montrant comme son petit jouet favori. De nouvelles exclamations fusèrent. On pouvait les séparer en deux groupes : ceux qui adoraient nous voir ensemble et ceux qui me détestait plus que tout.

Elle avait ensuite laissé la place aux autres volontaires qui étaient venus déclarer leur candidature. Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour à la chambre. Les cours reprenaient à quatorze heures.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Clarke.

Je me doutais bien que ce genre de conversation aurait lieu.

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis entre temps.

Elle s'approcha, s'imposant de ses quelques centimètres de plus mis en valeur par sa posture droite.

\- Plus tu te rapproches de Nia et plus il sera simple pour elle de t'éliminer.

Je me redressai moi aussi. Elle avait beau en impressionner plus d'un ainsi, ça ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. A chaque fois qu'elle me confrontait ainsi, je ressentais plus le besoin de vaincre plutôt que de m'affaisser.

\- Plus je me rapproche du Bureau et plus il sera simple pour moi d'éliminer Nia.

Elle me dévisagea un instant, releva le menton.

\- Tu ne fais qu'augmenter tes chances de te faire blesser. Ou pire.

 _\- Mes_ chances, Lexa. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera uniquement de ma faute.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle essayait de me protéger à sa façon, j'essayais de la protéger à ma façon. Le moindre plan que je pouvais exécuter pour elle : lui retirer toute responsabilité me concernant.

\- Tu m'énerves, Clarke, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est vr...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir car ses lèvres vinrent clore les miennes. D'abord surprise, je me détendis, répondant à son baiser. Je réalisai le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait en privé sans que j'eusse lancé l'initiative.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Petite précision sur la chanson citée, au cas où vous ne connaissez pas, il s'agit d' _Asleep_ de The Smiths.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**On s'approche de plus en plus du dénouement ! Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le dernier mais ce sera quand même un grand tournant pour l'histoire !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

On nous enlevait enfin les menottes. La semaine s'était terminée avec une polémique croissante suite à ma candidature. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Les deux camps, que l'on nomme simplement les « pour » et les « contre » moi, se sont renforcés. Evidemment, Nia est la reine des contre et j'avais la certitude qu'elle attendait que je sois finalement séparée de Lexa pour m'exprimer clairement son mécontentement. Non pas que son air dégoûté à l'annonce de ma candidature n'avait pas été assez clair.

Je lançai un dernier regard à Lexa avant que nos chemins ne se séparent. Cette semaine m'avait parue longue, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. En fait, j'étais assez déçue de ne plus avoir de raison concrète de passer mon temps auprès de Lexa. Pendant six nuits je m'étais endormie à ses côtés, désormais c'était terminé. J'aurais voulu faire une crise enfantine, taper des pieds, hurler, la serrer si fort qu'on ne puisse pas me détacher d'elle. Car si je le voulais, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester avec elle ? Sans menottes, librement ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement aller la voir quand bon me semblait, parce que j'en avais envie et que j'espérais peut-être être avec elle pour de bon, avec le titre officiel pour envoyer se faire voir tous ceux contre notre relation ?

Car, au stade où j'en étais, je voulais simplement pouvoir admettre en la regardant que je l'aimais bien, et que malgré tout ce qui se passait, sûrement à cause de tout ce qui se passait, elle me rendait folle.

Mon premier cours était commun aux autres filières et je pus ainsi retrouver Octavia et Raven. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler en privé des choses importantes et de celles qui ne le sont pas, mais dont nous aimions tout de même discuter. Nous nous assîmes les unes à côté des autres. Dans la salle, le plan de classe habituel avait entièrement changé. Les élèves s'isolaient par petits groupes. Le professeur n'en parut pas si surpris : il devait être habitué à ces retrouvailles de fin de jeu. Car après tout, avant de retrouver ses petites habitudes, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu en racontant ses péripéties à son groupe d'amis.

\- Alors, Clarke... commencèrent les deux filles en cœur.

On se tournait en premier vers moi, évidemment... comme si rien ne s'était passé pour elle ! J'offris un magnifique sourire à Raven qui signifiait « N'as-tu pas QUELQUE CHOSE à dire TOI ? » mais Octavia semblait déjà être au courant. Apparemment, elles prenaient juste un malin plaisir à me persécuter. Elles m'auraient presque manquées en sept jours...

\- Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, je pense avoir trouvé un plan, lançai-je, évitant le premier sujet.

Leurs mines se firent plus sérieuses. Elles savaient très bien de quoi je parlais. Raven hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Pas ici. Il était préférable d'éviter de parler de Nia et de son plan machiavélique pour se débarrasser de moi il était tout aussi judicieux de conserver ma réputation. Même séparée de Lexa, je ne devais pas me montrer comme quelqu'un de manipulateur ou de particulièrement raisonné.

Le midi, je retournais à ma chambre pour le déjeuner. En entrant, je ne fus même pas surprise de découvrir Nia assise sur mon lit à pianoter sur l'écran de son téléphone. Je me postai devant elle, attendant qu'elle daigne détacher son attention de son téléphone pour me dire ce qu'elle foutait dans ma chambre.

\- Clarke, finit-elle par dire en m'accordant un sourire dédaigneux.

Si elle n'était pas contente de me voir, elle aurait peut-être dû éviter de venir à l'endroit où je vivais. Pour ce qui est de la façon dont elle était entrée dans cette pièce verrouillée, c'était simple : elle s'était emparée du même pass dont la patrouille de membres du Bureau s'étaient servis l'autre jour pour entrer dans la chambre de Lexa. Si ce pass était censé se désactiver à la fin de la semaine de jeu, je supposai qu'il ne se désactiverait qu'à la fin de la journée car on ne nous avait retiré les menottes que ce matin.

\- Je dois te parler. Tu as une minute, je suppose ?

Un peu tard pour demander ça... j'en avais déjà perdu cinq. Je ne répondis pas, elle allait déblatérer ce qu'elle avait à dire de toute façon. Elle se leva.

\- J'ai été très surprise de ta candidature, quand bien même je n'ai jamais douté de tes intérêts pour le Bureau.

Ah oui... pour elle je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une manipulatrice, dans la version courte.

\- Je ne doute pas non plus de tes intérêts pour Lexa, reprit-elle après avoir poussé un long soupir. Comment ne pas vouloir être proche d'une personne aussi popuaire ? D'ailleurs, à mon grand étonnement, beaucoup de gens t'apprécient. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la vue claire.

Elle voulait très certainement que je la frappe pour porter plainte contre moi et m'envoyer en prison pour tentative d'homicide. Exagéré ? Je savais qu'elle en était capable. Je restai muette. Je n'avais rien à lui dire et j'étais certaine que mon manque de réaction l'agacerait plus que n'importe quelle phrase. Elle laissa un court temps s'écouler avant de se rendre compte que je ne comptais pas répondre. Elle se montra la voie de la sortie et disparut de mon champ de vision, de mon ouïe, mais malheureusement pas de mon odorat. Son parfum était extrêmement fort. Je tapotai le lit là où elle s'était assise, plus par dégoût pour la personne que par réelle manie. J'observais chaque recoin de la pièce et remarquai rapidement que les choses avaient légèrement bougées. Elle avait fouillé, évidemment. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Ce coup-là était prévisible des premiers idiots venus, j'avais bien fait en sorte d'ordonner mes affaires de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse y trouver que des babioles, tout au plus. Pas de papier ou d'objet important. Le peu que j'avais était mieux caché qu'un trésor au milieu d'une gigantesque forêt. Pas moyen de le trouver à moins de ne connaître la localisation précise. Et celle-là, j'étais la seule à la connaître.

Le soir, j'appelai ma mère. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Je dus m'y résoudre. J'avais besoin de son aide. Je tâchai de lui expliquer ce qui se passait en gardant pour moi une bonne partie de l'histoire. Quand elle sut le danger que je courais au campus, elle me demanda pourquoi je ne rentrais pas. Pourquoi je risquais ma vie pour rien. La réponse me parut claire et pourtant loin. Je le lui dis, quand bien même ça me sembla étrange de me l'entendre dire. J'étais amoureuse.

Elle accepta de m'aider. Seule elle pouvait m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentis un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir tout dit en détails. Mais c'était une histoire compliquée, pas si étendue dans le temps, longue à détailler. C'était un enchaînement de causes à effet qui se resserraient sur moi. Je luttai toujours contre leur étranglement.

Je partis ensuite au travail. J'avais l'impression de ne pas y être allée depuis plusieurs mois alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Mes collègues se moquèrent de moi toute la soirée, ils avaient vu les photos et vidéos de la semaine. J'avais une magnifique réputation.

En rentrant, je trouvai Raven sur son ordinateur. Il était pourtant tard, plus tard que l'heure à laquelle je rentrais les autres soirs de travail car j'avais attendu un bus. Il faisait désormais trop froid pour rentrer à pied.

\- D'après les sondages, tu es en tête de liste pour les prochaines élections.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. La plupart des candidats n'étaient pas aussi connus que moi sur le campus. Même les étudiants qui me détestaient étaient capables de m'élire pour que Nia puisse mieux m'écraser ensuite. Je discutais encore un peu avec Raven avant d'aller dormir.

Encore fatiguée pour m'être couchée tard, je sortis de cours en fin de matinée pour rejoindre le rassemblement qui devait avoir lieu dans la même salle que celui auquel je m'étais portée candidate. Objet du jour ? Les candidats devaient exprimer leurs motivations, expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient portés candidat. J'avais si hâte que, si Octavia ne m'avait pas kidnappée, j'aurais probablement fui. Mais une guerrière ne fuit pas, me disait Octavia, une guerrière se tient debout et se bat. Ce à quoi j'avais répondu que je n'étais pas moins une guerrière qu'une popstar reconnue. Pourtant, je devais monter sur scène.

La plupart des candidats étaient déjà présents derrière le rideau à l'arrière de la scène, ce qui faisait office de coulisses. Une trentaine de candidats pour peu de places. Et j'étais en tête de liste.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Je tournai la tête, extirpée de mes pensées par une voix masculine. C'était Lincoln, qui n'attendit pas de réponse. Il n'avait fait que passer. Faire attention à moi ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop simple comme conseil ? Avec Nia dans les parages, évidemment que j'allais faire attention ! Une voix au micro résonna sur la scène. Lexa annonçait le début de l'événement. Dans la salle, la foule se tut brusquement au premier son de sa Présidente. Lexa annonça le premier candidat et une étudiante de deuxième année sortit des coulisses et monta les marches pour rejoindre le micro au centre de l'estrade. L'appel était fait par ordre alphabétique. J'étais en G, je savais que je passerais bientôt. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire et, même si j'en avais eu, il était fort probable que je les oublie une fois là-haut devant tout le campus. J'étais habituée à être devant une foule. Je craignais juste de faire un faux pas, de ne plus coller au personnage, la version de moi qu'ils connaissaient, en paraissant trop sérieuse et réfléchie. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus paraître totalement niaise car on m'avait déjà vue raisonnée. Quand la voix de Lexa appela mon nom, mon cœur s'enfuit de ma poitrine en courant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'allais devoir improviser.

Je montai sur la scène, marche par marche, et m'approchai du micro sous le regard discrètement encourageant de Lexa. Ma bouche en face du micro, je trouvai rapidement un début de discours. Je me décidai à me lancer quand une voix derrière moi m'interrompit.

\- Regardez-là. N'est-elle pas sublime sous les projecteurs ?

Ce ton sarcastique utilisé par cette voix profondément désagréable à mes oreilles n'était autre que celui de Nia. Elle vint se planter à côté de moi, ça tombait bien, j'avais besoin d'un pot de fleurs pour distraire l'assemblée.

\- Nous attendons tes raisons, Clarke. Pourquoi t'es-tu présentée ?

J'allais répondre et je fus finalement soulagée qu'elle me coupe à nouveau car je n'aurais pas répondu quelque chose de très sympathique.

\- Il y a de quoi se demander ce qu'elle a de si spécial, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Elle s'adressait au public.

\- Alors, Clarke, suffirait-il de si peu pour te faire tomber sous nôtre charme ? Serais-tu si facile que ça ?

Elle s'était approchée et me dévisageait lourdement. Je préférai ne pas répondre. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle sourit alors, me saisit et colla sa bouche contre la mienne. Mon corps se crispa. Elle se détacha à peine trois secondes plus tard. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle reprit la parole :

\- Regardes-toi... quel effet cela t'a fait...

\- Aucun, en réalité, déclara Lexa d'une voix neutre en s'approchant de nous. Il faut savoir la faire réagir, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Avec un sourire joueur, elle me saisit par la taille comme elle aimait tant le faire en public, et vint délicatement joindre ses lèvres aux miennes. Je saisis l'occasion pour montrer à tous – surtout à Nia, en fait – l'effet que le contact de Lexa me faisait. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte mais il fallait bien marquer le contraste avec ma réaction précédente, au contact de Nia. Mes genoux se fléchirent légèrement, et Lexa dut resserrer sa prise sur moi. Elle détacha ses lèvres un instant pour tourner la tête, son nez frottant doucement le mien au passage. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, Lexa venant régulièrement caresser mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. Elle dut encore resserrer son emprise sur moi car je perdais l'équilibre. Sauf que cette fois, je ne jouais pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Bientôt je ne sentis plus mes bras et, après mon dos, mon visage lui aussi commençait à être atteint. Je mordis la lèvre inférieure de Lexa, seul essai de m'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais c'était trop tard, je m'écroulais déjà dans les bras de Lexa. Je ne sentais plus rien, pas même les battements de mon cœur. Je n'avais ni peur, ni colère, ni apaisement au creux de ses bras. Je ne sentais strictement rien, à part peut-être de la fatigue. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Je me laissai sombrer, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour remonter à la surface.

La lumière m'aveugla. Je baissai le regard. Des néons brillaient au-dessus de moi. La première chose que je pus réellement distinguer fut le mur blanc en face de mon lit. Mon lit ? Ce n'était pas mon lit. Il semblait énorme, je m'enfonçais dedans. Une main vint se poser sur mon bras. Je tournai la tête.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, me dit Raven.

Les sensations commençaient à revenir. Je sentis très vite une douleur étrange dans mon nez. J'y portai la main et en retirai ce qui m'avait permis jusqu'ici de respirer. J'étais bien mieux sans. Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à revenir non plus. Mais évidemment, ils ne m'apportaient pas de réponse claire sur ce qui m'était arrivé. Je demandai donc des éclaircissements à Raven.

\- A ton avis ? Nia, me répondit-elle avec un soupir. Elle a encore essayé de t'empoisonner. Encore heureux on est arrivé à l'hôpital à temps. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde a pris ça pour un malaise. Lexa t'en as fait de l'effet !

Elle rit et je suivis. Je devais probablement être encore sous l'emprise de médicaments car je n'aurais pas ri à sa blague autrement. Fierté personnelle. Même si, pour le coup, c'était drôle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lançai-je après m'être calmée, son rouge à lèvres ?

Raven hocha la tête. Nia se prenait pour un agent secret, avec le rouge à lèvres empoisonné. Ceci dit, quelque chose clochait.

\- Ce n'était pas le plan prévu, exposai-je, et il devait avoir lieu dans cinq jours.

\- Il aura toujours lieu. Ce dont ils ont parlé dans la salle du Bureau n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Elle ne le dit pas mais je sentais qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle devait savoir pourtant que, jusqu'ici, je m'en étais sortie. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui assure que j'irai bien, mais une autre question avait germé dans mon esprit.

\- Lexa, elle...

\- Elle a pris l'antidote aussi, sait-on jamais. Il faut dire qu'avant de t'écrouler tu lui as mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang...

Elle avait ajouté un petit sourire : « je n'en doutais pas moins de toi ». Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, je connaissais ses blagues par cœur à force de les entendre.

Je sortis de l'hôpital et, me sentant assez bien, mieux qu'à mon réveil, je décidai d'aller travailler. J'avais raté une semaine à cause du jeu, je ne comptais pas rater un jour de plus de sitôt. L'ambiance au restaurant était plutôt bonne, ce travail était pour moi un moyen de me changer les idées. J'y allais doucement, faisant attention à mes gestes, car j'étais encore un peu étourdie. J'avais brièvement expliqué ce qui était arrivé à mes collègues et eux-mêmes m'avaient dit de faire attention. Quand je sortis, le froid me claqua le visage. Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et je tournai la tête, frissonnante. Lexa m'attendait.

Dans la voiture, j'aperçus dans le rétroviseur la lèvre bleuie sur son visage. J'y étais allée un peu fort. En plein milieu de la forêt, nous nous réchauffâmes un moment sur le sofa, en face du feu, sans échanger un mot. Je commençai à m'endormir, aussi elle me fit signe de monter. Je découvris la chambre de l'étage, là où je n'étais encore jamais allée. Elle était semblable aux autres pièces de la maison : murs blancs. Une petite fenêtre ronde laissait à peine percevoir la forêt sombre. Aussitôt allongées dans le lit double, nous nous endormîmes.

La journée de cours fut longue. Ce matin, en me réveillant à côté d'une Lexa encore endormie, j'avais bien eu envie de nous enfermer dans la maison. Ne plus jamais quitter cet endroit isolé. Mais il fallait bien y retourner. Il y avait bien des raisons, dont celle que quiconque ne pourra argumenter : mettre fin au cycle vicieux mis en place par Nia.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à laquelle on venait de toquer. Une rousse se tenait sur son pas. Ses épaisses boucles cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. Elle entra rapidement dans la chambre et ferma la porte. J'allai m'indigner, tous mes sens en alerte, quand la fille arracha sa touffe de cheveux d'une main. Des cheveux châtains dévalèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Les yeux verts de Lexa me fixaient avec une touche d'amusement dissimulé sous son air sérieux.

\- On n'a pas vraiment parlé, hier, se justifia-t-elle.

Evidemment, elle s'était déguisée pour venir me voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'on pense que nous nous voyions en cachette, cela ressemblerait trop à un complot. Surtout si les rencontres avaient lieu dans ma chambre. J'allai vérifier que la porte était bien fermée puis me tournai vers elle, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle me retira cette peine.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, considérant...

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je aussitôt. J'ai été transportée à l'hôpital assez rapidement.

Silence.

\- Et toi, tu... repris-je, gênée.

\- Ils m'ont donné ce qu'il fallait. Ils m'ont aussi recousue l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- Désolée...

\- Ce n'est qu'un point de suture. Et ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

L'atmosphère était lourde. J'avais l'impression, et je pensai que c'était le cas pour elle aussi, de parler dans le vide.

\- Ça ira, lui dis-je.

Je faisais ainsi référence à la suite, tout ce qui viendrait après, ce qui d'ici ressemblait à un raz-de-marée, une terrible tornade, un déluge de lave, mais auxquels je résisterai car j'en avais décidé ainsi. J'en avais l'intime conviction. Je refusais de voir les choses autrement. Lexa hocha la tête. Elle voulait y croire. Mais une fois encore, le silence s'installa. Rien à ajouter. Ni elle ni moi. Je m'approchai et passai mon doigt au-dessus de sa lèvre endolorie. J'avais du mal à imaginer comment j'avais pu lui faire ça. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas aussi précis. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir mordue avec assez de force pour lui ouvrir la lèvre. Je redressai la tête. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais plus fait attention à mes gestes et l'avait embrassée avec une douceur surprenante pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle me dévisagea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Toujours rien à ajouter, en fait. Pas besoin de parler ?

Elle me saisit et m'embrassa avec fougue, ignorant la douleur que son hématome devait lui infliger. Raven passait la soirée avec Finn, elle finirait probablement dans sa chambre. Je poussai Lexa en arrière, sans la lâcher, et la fit tomber sur mon lit. Un à un, tous nos vêtements volèrent. C'était ça, le lourd silence de tout à l'heure. Pas besoin de parler. Le poison nous avait interrompues, on rattrapait ces secondes perdues.

* * *

Les élections devaient avoir lieu demain. Les résultats annoncés le soir. Depuis l'incident au dernier rassemblement, Nia n'avait pas attenté à ma vie. Je savais en revanche qu'elle essaierait bientôt, mais j'étais prête. J'avais reçu un colis de ma mère deux jours auparavant. De quoi m'offrir un avantage. Aussi, j'aimais supposer que la chance serait avec moi, quand bien même je n'étais pas du tout superstitieuse. Cette fois, il le fallait.

Ce soir, on discutait toutes les trois. Raven, et Octavia, qui nous avait rejoint dans notre chambre en début de soirée. On repassait tout en revue, divaguant de temps à autre sur d'autres sujets plus légers. Octavia tomba sur un nouveau meme de moi en train de m'écrouler dans les bras de Lexa. Le campus en riait, il ne savait pas que mon évanouissement avait été dû à du poison. D'ailleurs, poison, drogue, ou autre substance, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Nia avait utilisé. Pour cette fois. Avant le départ d'Octavia, je lui glissai :

\- Lincoln avait essayé de m'avertir.

Elle s'offusqua.

\- Il savait et il n'a rien fait ?!

\- Il m'a dit de faire attention. Si Nia a bien des moyens de garder les membres du Bureau sous sa coupe, c'est déjà bien assez dangereux de le faire. Nia pourrait très bien t'utiliser pour maintenir Lincoln muet.

Elle hésita un instant et partit. Elle comprenait, au fond. Je l'avais prévenue pour qu'elle fasse attention à elle. On n'était jamais assez prudent, je pouvais très bien ne pas être la seule cible bien que je sois la cible principale.

J'allai dormir, l'anxiété au creux du ventre. Demain allait être un jour décisif. Mais je n'avais pas peur de la mort.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Le voilà, le chapitre 12 ! Un passage très important de l'histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **fireandblood : oh merci ! *-* la suite est là *sort* plus sérieusement, le prochain chapitre sortira dans la semaine !**

* * *

L'atmosphère me paraissait trop banale. Pour ce que cette journée allait m'offrir, j'avais imaginé une certaine tension dans les rangs d'étudiants ce matin. Pourtant, chacun faisait ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en cours. C'est-à-dire travailler pour certains, et bavarder pour d'autres. Les plus ambitieux jouaient sur leur téléphone ou leur ordinateur portable. D'autres encore ne faisaient absolument rien. En somme, tout était normal.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Clarke, me chuchota Raven à la vue de ma mine concernée.

Je lui répondis par un léger hochement de tête. On avait un plan, en quelque sorte. J'étais la seule à en connaître tous les éléments, pour éviter tout débordement. Il était important de garder notre plan secret. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater ce coup-là.

\- D'ailleurs Clarke...

Je levai la tête. Raven affichait un air sérieux.

\- Le parfum de Lexa n'a toujours pas quitté la chambre depuis l'autre jour.

Elle sourit devant ma mine déconfite. Elle l'avait évidemment remarqué. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle en ajouta une couche.

\- Je vois que ça se passe aussi bien pour toi que pour moi avec Finn.

Elle m'acheva avec un clin d'oeil et retourna son attention vers le cours. Repose en paix, ma très chère répartie.

La fin de l'heure annonça ma délivrance et je pris mon chemin pour mon prochain cours, que je n'avais pas en commun avec Raven. Je traversai un couloir calme. J'étais étonnée de la sérénité qui régnait dans ce couloir habituellement très fréquenté. Ce n'était pas un des couloirs principaux, mais tout de même un point de passage important entre deux secteurs. Dans le calme absolu, un bruit me fit sursauter. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner un bras m'attrapa le poignet. Retournée par ce bras, je me retrouvai face à une carrure imposante. Des yeux marrons fixaient les miens, intimant le silence.

\- Si tu es élue, ne retourne pas directement à ta chambre.

Il me lâcha. Repartit. Lincoln avait semblé alerté. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait ajouter un « fais attention », comme la dernière fois, derrière l'estrade. Il me prévenait d'un danger. Alors, Nia prévoyait de piéger ma chambre ? Elle s'y était déjà introduite auparavant. Elle pouvait tout à fait recommencer.

Le midi, je quittai le campus pour rejoindre le restaurant où je travaillais certains soirs, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un de mes collègues. Toute l'équipe était déjà là quand j'arrivai. Mon patron me fit signe de les rejoindre à la grande table, où le déjeuner commençait à être servi. Chacun raconta ses nouvelles joyeusement, et quand vint mon tour, j'annonçai n'avoir rien à raconter. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la bonne ambiance avec mes histoires. Le héros du jour me tendit alors son téléphone sur lequel s'affichait une photo #Clexa. Je soupirai, me cachant le visage d'une main.

\- Bon d'accord, justifiai-je, peut-être qu'on est ensemble...

\- Peut-être ?

Ma collègue serveuse assise à ma droite me mit sous le nez une photo où Lexa et moi étions bien assez ensemble pour pouvoir le contredire. Décidément, j'avais fait le tour de la toile ! Si seulement je pouvais me faire piquer par une araignée, devenir Spider-Clarke et partir loin, très loin d'ici après m'être débarrassée de Nia, ça m'arrangerait bien !

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus, embarrassée. Ils tâchèrent de me rassurer en m'expliquant qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter, mais j'avais la boule au ventre depuis un certain temps. Il était déjà treize heures, l'heure approchait plus vite que je ne pouvais courir. Je ne pouvais pas fuir le temps.

Ma seule heure de cours de l'après-midi me paraissait à la fois longue et rapide. Je voulais partir et en finir avec cette journée, mais je ne pouvais pas nier ma crainte.

A la fin de l'heure, Octavia surgit à l'ouverture de la porte de la salle. Son regard me pointa immédiatement. Je la rejoignis et nous quittâmes la salle. Alors que les élèves se ruaient vers le hall pour obtenir les résultats de l'éléction, Octavia me prit à part dans un coin et me déclara ma victoire. J'étais arrivée première. Jusque-là, rien d'étonnant.

J'étais convoquée à une sorte de réunion un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je me souvins de l'avertissement de Lincoln, aussi je décidai d'attendre à la bibliothèque, que mon nouveau statut de membre du Bureau des Elèves m'autorisait à fréquenter. On ne pouvait plus m'interdire l'accès aux structures et événements de l'Université maintenant que je faisais partie du comité organisateur. J'avais un certain temps devant moi, car il s'agissait de rendez-vous individuels et qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'ordre inverse des élus : l'élu en tête en dernier. Je ne doutais pas de la raison de l'ordre établi, j'étais première et ça ne leur plaisait pas. Alors forcément, ils me faisaient passer en dernière. Je passai tout le temps qui me séparait de la bataille à faire semblant de lire, révisant dans ma tête le plan mis en place. Une demie-heure avant l'heure, je quittai la bibliothèque pour me rendre aux toilettes. Je ressortis un quart d'heure plus tard, l'esprit vide.

Pour ne pas me rendre anxieuse, ils eurent la décence de me faire attendre un quart d'heure de plus avant de finalement ouvrir la porte de la salle du Bureau. Une fille me fit signe d'entrer alors qu'elle-même sortait. Bon... bonne nuit... il était déjà vingt heures et le dîner avait été servi.

La salle était plus grande que je ne l'imaginais. Plus grande qu'une salle de cours, elle offrait un grand rectangle de table au centre, pas très loin d'un mur avec un tableau blanc et un rétroprojecteur au plafond. Dans les différents coins, des espaces de détente et de jeu. Livres, jeux vidéo, télévision, nourriture, il y avait de tout. Au fond à gauche, une porte menant vers une autre salle, a priori une salle d'eau. La pièce était bien éclairée, les murs de couleurs claires, et aussi bien organisée, ce qui faisait de cette salle une pièce plaisante à regarder et il semblait agréable d'y passer du temps. Mais je n'étais pas confortable. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. La chaleur que dégageait cette pièce ne s'accordait pas avec ma solitude.

Deux minutes devaient s'être écoulées et j'étais encore debout, plantée à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu aurais pu t'installer, c'est aussi ta salle maintenant.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Nia. Un large sourire hypocrite illuminait son horrible visage. Je préférais rêver de zombies. Au moins, j'avais la liberté de les tuer sans risquer de terminer en prison. Et puis, depuis que j'avais rencontré Lexa, il m'arrivait de la voir surgir dans mes rêves post-apocalyptiques pour me débarrasser d'une horde de mort-vivants qui tentaient de me dévorer. Puis elle et sa famille m'accueillaient dans leur groupe. Et la suite, vous vous en doutez.

\- Alors Clarke, reprit-elle m'extirpant ainsi de mes pensées, dois-je t'expliquer le fonctionnement du Bureau ou sais-tu déjà tout ? Je suppose que tu sais déjà tout, étant donné ton intérêt pour Lexa et sa fonction de Présidente.

Pas taper. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme, ne pas lui offrir une once de colère.

\- Au contraire j'aimerais beaucoup quelques explications, répondis-je poliment.

Elle me jaugea du regard et me délivra les informations principales d'un ton détaché. Elle se fichait de tout ça, elle attendait surtout une réaction de ma part à ses piques.

\- La chaise en bout de table est celle de la Présidente. Elle n'est jamais occupée par un membre lambda, même si elle est convoitée.

Elle me toisa encore une fois. Je répliquai :

\- Je me doute bien qu'elle doit attirer l'attention de beaucoup. De certains plus que d'autres.

Je lui aurais offert un petit sourire mesquin si je n'étais pas censée garder une attitude assez innocente. Contrairement à Nia, je savais que de nombreuses personnes pouvaient nous voir grâce aux caméras de Raven, qui pour l'occasion retransmettait ce moment en direct sur le réseau du campus.

\- Je vais te dire honnêtement Clarke, tu ne cesses de m'étonner. Quand je t'ai aperçue la première fois dans le groupe des nouveaux paumés, je te voyais plutôt comme une jeune femme intelligente. Timide, mais intelligente. Je ne pensais pas que ton intelligence te conduirait à une attitude proche de la prostitution pour l'obtention d'un poste au sein d'un comité d'étudiants.

J'imaginais sa tête exploser au contact du mur. Son corps se décomposer. Ou plutôt, une horde de zombies la dévorer. Lexa regarderait avec plaisir.

\- La prostitution inclut un gain. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai gagné. Si c'est de ce « poste » dont tu parles, alors je n'aurais jamais commis un tel acte pour l'obtenir.

Ma réponse fit s'afficher sur le visage de Nia un « Ah oui ? » provocateur. Elle s'approcha d'une des tables constituant le grand rectangle et souleva le haut d'un ordinateur portable. Elle appuya sur la barre d'espace et une vidéo défila. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands sous la stupeur. Devant moi défilait une compilation des moments où Lexa et moi nous donnions en spectacle. La surprise s'évanouissant, je m'approchai un peu de l'ordinateur, et par conséquent de Nia.

\- As-tu fait la même chose sur la mort de Costia ? Une compilation des meilleurs instants ?

Touché. Son visage se décomposa. Une grimace hargneuse apparut. Elle fit un pas en avant, insuffisant pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait.

\- Je serais bien curieuse d'apprendre ce que tu sais de cette histoire.

\- Assez, répondis-je aussitôt. Et je me demande, puisque nous en sommes à nous poser des questions chacune notre tour, ce que tu as bien pu lui donner comme drogues pour la shooter à ce point. Les mêmes que celles que tu as utilisé sur moi quand tu as essayé de me tuer à la sortie de mon travail ?

Dit fort et distinctement, pour être sûre que ce fut bien entendu par tous. Le sourire de Nia n'existait définitivement plus. Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches arrière de jeans. Je pensais qu'elle allait parler, mais au lieu de ça elle s'approcha précipitamment et, sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, ni même de voir quoi que ce soit, un picotement se fit ressentir dans mon cou. Je sentais un liquide s'introduire dans ma nuque. Nia relâcha sa prise sur moi et je tombai à genoux sur le sol. La tête commençait à me tourner. Je la relevai quand Nia s'adressa à moi d'une voix faussement pathétique.

\- La culpabilité, Clarke, fait faire de terribles choses à l'Homme.

 _Comme t'éclater la tête contre le sol, par exemple, même si t'es déjà tombé plus bas,_ maugréai-je mentalement, entendant ma voix spirituelle perdre de sa constance au fil des mots. J'allais m'effondrer. Très bientôt. Pourtant, j'avais une folle envie de sourire. Je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir si mon visage était encore neutre.

\- Tu trouves ça amusant, Clarke ?

Voilà la réponse à ma question. Je devais avoir un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Et il avait ses raisons d'être là.

\- Terriblement, essayai-je de prononcer malgré le marteau qui martelait mon crâne. Je vais te dire pourquoi.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, clignant des yeux en espérant que la lumière arrête de me transpercer le cortex cérébral.

\- Tu es trop prévisible, Nia.

Pas de réponse. Je ne la situais plus dans la pièce. Où était-elle ? _Clic._ Je me retournai. Elle était à quelques mètres derrière moi, une arme à feu pointée sur ma tête. L'arme noire concordait avec la main de même couleur : Nia portait des gants.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé les médicaments plus classes pour un suicide. Mais poudre de pilules ou poudre de balle, cela revient au même, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voulus répondre mais les mots glissèrent au mauvais moment et vinrent s'évanouir en souffle sur mes lèvres. J'entendais des tambours dans ma tête, graves, funestes. J'avais reculé en ligne imprécise. J'avais peut-être fait des zigzags, je n'en savais rien. Au point où j'en étais les licornes pourraient danser la macarena sur fond métalleux devant moi que je ne les remarquerais pas. J'essayai de me relever, sans succès. J'étais sonnée.

\- Tu recommences, sans scrupules, entendis-je à côté de moi.

La voix m'était agréablement familière. Lexa. Je tournai légèrement la tête et aperçus ses jambes. D'où sortait-elle ? Je me tournai encore et découvris la porte de l'autre salle, dont j'avais soupçonné être une salle d'eau. J'avais donc atterri là. Mais alors, Lexa était là depuis le début ? Dans la salle adjacente ? Plus maintenant, évidemment.

\- Tu as recommencé aussi, Lexa, à te présenter chaque année. Une fois n'a donc pas suffi ?

\- Oh si, la première a amplement suffi.

Elle avança de quelques pas. Son nom parvint à quitter mes lèvres.

\- Tout ira bien, Clarke. Je te le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, lâcha Nia amèrement.

Et c'était là que le coup de feu avait retenti. Je pensais mourir, mais non. Le corps de Lexa tombait deux mètres devant moi. Je me précipitai sur lui, mes oreilles ne captant plus aucun son, ma vue à demie brouillée, avec une odeur de métal dans l'air. Je hurlai son nom. Je ne l'entendis pas mais je sentis le cri sortir de ma gorge. Et alors que je perdais tout espoir, elle se redressa. Les mâchoires crispées, elle pressait sa main droite contre son épaule gauche. J'essayai de me placer devant elle mais elle me retint de son bras libre. Elle voulait que je reste derrière elle. La raison : Nia, son arme toujours pointée sur nous.

\- Vas-y, cracha Lexa, tue-moi et tu l'auras la place de Présidente.

Ma vue était totalement brouillée, aussi je suivais la conversation uniquement par l'écoute. En plus du vertige, il me semblait que des larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux en masse. Je n'avais pas mal pour moi, non, je pensais pouvoir tout supporter, mais je ressentais la souffrance de Lexa. Sa souffrance physique, elle venait de se faire tirer dessus mais était encore déterminée à me protéger. C'était ma balle qu'elle s'était prise. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si cette balle lui avait été fatale. Je refusai d'y penser. J'avais déjà terriblement mal. Et sa souffrance psychologique, parce que Lexa avait vécu des événements similaires avec Costia et que l'histoire se répétait à nouveau. Tout ça parce que Nia avait refusé à Lexa d'être heureuse. De vivre. Au lieu de ça, Lexa survivait.

\- Personne ne voudra l'élire après ça, grommelai-je. En fait, après ça, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle finisse en prison.

L'attention se reporta soudainement sur moi. Les deux jeunes femmes qui se lançaient précédemment des éclairs me fixaient.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des vidéos, adressai-je à Nia. Tu as commencé les humiliations avec des vidéos, tu les termineras de la même façon.

Je pensais voir son visage se raidir mais, loin de là, il se renforça en détermination. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en grimace dégoûtée. Si ma vision avait été libre de voir correctement, j'aurais pu voir bien plus, et peut-être comprendre. Mais non, rien. Je ne vis que l'arme se lever, mais dans une autre direction cette fois. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Des gouttes de liquide rouge se dispersèrent, et le corps de Nia tomba au sol. Mais cette fois, je savais que le corps n'avait plus aucune chance de retrouver la vie. Une flaque de sang se formait sur le sol clair, le sang fuyant le crâne de Nia. Je me tournai vers Lexa, sous le choc. Sans réfléchir, je portai une main à son visage, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, et ça ira. Ça ira, répétai-je.

Je retirai mon t-shirt à manches longues, le roulai et le plaquai contre la blessure, faisant pression sur la plaie.

\- Clarke, tu vas avoir fro...

\- Chut, la coupai-je aussitôt.

Il pouvait faire moins trente degrés que je ne ressentirais pas le froid. La température de mon corps était fortement élevée, cela étant dû au sérum combattant la drogue que Nia m'avait injectée. J'avais demandé de l'aide à ma mère pour l'obtenir. Quelque chose qui puisse contrer la drogue de Nia. Et ça fonctionnait, sinon je serais morte.

J'essayais d'appuyer le plus fort que je pouvais, mais je n'avais plus de force. J'avais beau lutter, le combat des produits me dérobait toute mon énergie. Une main froide se posa sur la mienne.

\- Clarke, arrête, tu...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase. Ma main fut arrachée de son épaule. Je sentais la fatigue de Lexa. Je voulais l'aider. Elle s'était faite tirer dessus, j'étais censée faire quelque chose ! La rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle ne pisse pas le sang à mort, aller déverrouiller la porte... la porte. On cognait dessus de l'extérieur. Raven ou Octavia, ou n'importe qui ayant assisté au spectacle, avait dû appeler les secours. Mais la porte ayant été verrouillée de l'intérieur, ce que j'avais fait pour empêcher la troupe de Nia de venir me sacrifier sur un bûcher ensorcelé, ils prendraient plus de temps à entrer. J'essayai de bouger. Il fallait que j'aille ouvrir la porte, il fallait évacuer Lexa maintenant. Un bras me retint. Déjà à quatre pattes, je trébuchai et me serait étalée de tout mon long si le bras n'avait pas amorti ma chute. Allongée sur les jambes de Lexa, sur lesquelles je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sang, qui devait être suffisamment forte pour avoir réveillé mon odorat, je laissai mes yeux se fermer, fatigués de ne plus voir qu'un halo de lumière pâle. Avant de sombrer, je sentis une main dans mes cheveux et entendis un faible murmure : « ça ira ».

Le blanc. Lumineux. Aveuglant. Puis ce corps qui s'effondre au sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de mettre un terme à sa vie plutôt que de se battre ? Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'en serait sorti. Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle soit assez courageuse pour assumer ses actes. C'était vrai, je le croyais, Nia était morte. Vraiment ? Cela paraissait irréel. Je fixais le mur en face de moi. Je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte. J'avais ouvert les yeux pour échapper au halo brillant. Le mur, blanc. Mais un blanc doux. Un blanc qui ne reflétait aucune lumière éclatante. Un blanc uniquement éclairé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait entre les rideaux. C'était une chambre d'hôpital. J'avais une aiguille plantée dans le bras. Je me redressai. Il fallait que je sache. Je le vis, l'autre lit d'hôpital à trois mètres du mien. Je retirai mon cathéter et me levai, me précipitant au bord du lit opposé. Ma tête me tournait encore, je n'aurais pas dû me lever aussi brusquement, mais cela m'importait peu. Je clignai des yeux, ma vue se stabilisa, et je les posai sur son visage. Elle paraissait paisible, ainsi. Ses yeux clos, son visage détendu. Pâle, mais détendu. Ma main frôla la sienne au bord du lit. Je déposai ma main en son creux et y entrelaçai mes doigts, incertaine de pouvoir un jour la lâcher. Mon poignet contre le sien, je fus rassurée d'entendre sa peau cogner contre la mienne, preuve que le sang pulsait bien dans ses veines. Elle était bien vivante. Je ne rêvais pas, elle était en vie. Je soufflai, fatiguée mais soulagée. Sans lâcher sa main, j'attrapai la chaise dépliante posée contre le mur entre les deux tables de chevet, et m'assis au bord du lit. Les sensations revenaient peu à peu, ma tête me faisait mal, et mes jambes, mes bras, puis tout mon corps qui s'alourdissait. J'étais censée être allongée. Mais il était hors de question que je m'éloigne, même de trois mètres. Je voulais rester auprès d'elle, tant que j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse si je la lâchai. Je la contemplai longtemps, mais mon corps eut raison de moi, et je posai ma tête sur mon bras dont ma main tenait encore la sienne. Sa main était tiède. Je me concentrai sur sa faible chaleur, le battement sur son poignet, et ne résistai pas quand le halo blanc vint m'envelopper à nouveau.

Je levai doucement la tête, l'esprit embrumé. Elle me regardait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle réveillée ? Avais-je dormi longtemps ? Je me redressai sur ma chaise. Je sentais la chaleur de sa main qui s'était réchauffée. Je la dévisageai. Son regard était doux malgré ses yeux fatigués. Elle était encore sous l'emprise de l'anesthésie. Son dos tenait un bandage en guise de haut. Sa longue chemise d'hôpital cachait l'endroit touché par la balle.

\- Comment te... commençai-je avant d'être coupée.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Le médecin est passé, tout va bien.

Une onde de chaleur se propagea en moi, j'étais soulagée. Elle allait bien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à guérir maintenant, mais elle irait bien. Vraiment. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu mourir à ma place ne me quittait pas.

\- Lexa, tu aurais dû...

\- Non, Clarke. S'il te plaît.

Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'elle semblait chercher des mots pour se justifier.

\- Pas deux fois. Elle m'a eue une fois, mais pas deux. Cette balle ne t'étais pas réellement destinée.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, tu n'es pas censée être assise.

\- Je reste là, répondis-je aussitôt avec une vivacité qui me surprit. C'était _notre_ balle, Lexa. Je me suis incluse dans cette histoire depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et je n'en sortirais pas sans toi.

Et si la balle l'avait tuée ? Cette pensée me hantait. J'essayais à tout prix de la chasser.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais morte, me surpris-je à dire tout haut.

Elle réagit aussitôt. Mon regard, plus tôt tombé, se redressa.

\- Tu aurais conquis le prochain président. Ou tu l'aurais été.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un prochain président !

Ma voix se brisa.

\- Je te veux toi.

Je la vis redresser légèrement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Peu à peu, des larmes vinrent border chaque œil. Lexa, pleurer ? Elle était si forte. Elle avait tout surmonté. Elle m'aurait laissé la détester pour m'éviter le piège de Nia. Elle avait pris une balle tirée dans ma direction. Et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Lorsque la première s'écoula sur son visage, à la bordure de son nez, elle dit :

\- Ce sont les effets des médicaments.

J'éclatai de rire. Un rire de soulagement, après toute l'anxiété et cette angoisse qui ne m'avait pas lâchée.

\- Bien sûr... répondis-je en essuyant la larme de mon pouce libre.

Le silence s'installa confortablement. Elle me dévisagea longuement, finissant par remarquer :

\- Tu ne comptes pas retourner t'allonger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, souriai-je.

Elle soupira et se décala un peu, m'invitant à ses côtés. Je m'allongeai sur le côté, tournée vers elle. Je restai longtemps à la dévisager tandis qu'elle s'endormait, assommée par les calmants. Je finis par m'endormir aussi. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa main.

* * *

Je déverrouillai la porte et entrai dans la chambre de Lexa. Nous étions rentrées au campus ce matin après une seconde nuit à l'hôpital. C'était le week-end. Je devais pouvoir reprendre les cours le lundi suivant, mais Lexa avait encore besoin de repos. Elle devait éviter les grands déplacements si elle ne voulait pas rouvrir sa plaie. Je déposai quelques affaires sur son bureau et allai m'asseoir sur son lit à côté d'elle. Le bras en écharpe, elle était condamnée à rester allongée encore au moins deux jours. Je la vis essayer de se redresser pour prendre quelque chose sur son bureau. Le regard que je lui jetai l'arrêta tout de suite. J'allai moi-même chercher ce qu'elle avait essayé d'attraper : son ordinateur portable. Je le lui donnai et elle l'ouvrit aussitôt pour consulter les « nouvelles » du campus. Evidemment, les vidéos étaient partout sur internet. On n'en parlait pas que sur le campus. Un suicide en direct avait de quoi faire parler de lui.

\- Elle n'a rien dit, fis-je remarquer, pas d'insultes, pas d'histoire pathétique, rien. Elle a retourné l'arme contre elle et a tiré. Sans rien dire. Sans justification.

\- Rien n'aurait pu justifier ses actes. Nia avait ses raisons, certes, mais aucune n'était valable.

Je me mordis la lèvre, sceptique.

\- On ne connaîtra jamais vraiment ses motivations. Elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi par simple jalousie pour ton poste, non ?

Elle réfléchit à son tour.

\- Peu importe la réponse, elle s'est laissée prendre dans son propre piège. Elle a voulu jouer et le jeu tant amusant auquel elle adorait jouer s'est transformé en roulette russe.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'une vidéo du coup de feu sur Lexa s'était lancée automatiquement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle s'était jetée devant moi. Je lui lançai un regard discret, pour me prouver une énième fois qu'elle était en vie.

Je me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain et, quand je ressortis, découvris Lexa essayant de se lever.

\- Faut-il que je te menotte pour que tu arrêtes de bouger ainsi ?

Elle eut un sourire gêné, bien qu'amusé.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ferais peut-être mieux de te bâillonner aussi, ajoutai-je en guise d'affront.

Son sourire s'étendit encore, et je sus que j'avais déjà perdu ce match.

\- Je serais donc coincée avec toi tout le week-end, menottée et bâillonnée. Ça promettrait d'être intéressant.

Trop facile, mais touché. Je répliquai quand même :

\- Ne me tente pas, c'est moi qui vais changer tes bandages.

\- Fille de médecin, ça aide.

L'ambiance était légère. Bientôt nous devrons faire face aux opinions partagées sur ce qui s'était passé. J'avais déjà vu des commentaires négatifs à mon égard, mais ils m'importaient peu. La vérité parlait d'elle-même. La police était venue enquêter suite à ce suicide – surtout la vidéo du suicide, en réalité – et nous avions bon espoir de voir la mort de Costia admise en tant que « homicide involontaire ». Lexa pourrait appeler la famille de Costia et leur raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils avaient le droit de savoir.

Ma mère arriva le lendemain matin, sans prévenir. Elle avait vu la vidéo. Elle me serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle faillit m'achever, ce qui aurait été dommage après tout le mal que nous nous étions donné pour que je survive à Nia. Je la remerciai pour son aide. Elle insista pour voir Lexa. Je l'emmenai donc à sa chambre. A l'intérieur, je trouvai Lexa assise à son bureau, un casque sur les oreilles. A mon regard assassin, elle le retira. Elle se leva pour saluer ma mère. Celle-ci soupira quand elle aperçut le petit point rose au travers de l'épais bandage. J'aidai Lexa à se remettre au lit, décidée à l'attacher à son lit dès le départ de ma mère. Elle défit le bandage de Lexa. Sans grande surprise, laissa-t-elle entendre, un point avait craqué. La plaie saignait un peu, mais rien de dangereux. Heureusement, on avait un peu de matériel. Juste ce qu'il fallait, bandages et de quoi refaire un point ou deux. Les infirmiers avaient dû lire l'entêtement sur le visage de Lexa, alors ils avaient prévu le coup. Ma mère refit un point en un temps et plaça un nouveau bandage. Lexa n'avait pas bougé, probablement parce que la personne qui s'était occupée d'elle était ma mère. Et puis, il fallait dire que ma mère imposait le calme, une qualité plutôt utile pour un médecin. Nous discutâmes longuement toutes les trois, puis j'allai marcher un peu dehors avec ma mère. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée, ce qui semblait logique, mais était désormais rassurée. Je lui promis de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël. Elle voulait tant avoir sa fille pour les vacances qu'elle me proposa même d'emmener Lexa avec moi. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui dire que c'était d'elle que j'avais évoqué au téléphone, elle l'avait compris. A moins qu'elle ne fut tombée sur les vidéos « Clexa » et là, je voulais bien me prendre une balle tout compte fait.

Je retournai le soir à la chambre de Lexa, consciente du fait que notre dernier jour de calme – relativement parlant – touchait à sa fin. Mais il fallait bien revenir à la réalité, celle dans laquelle nous devions expliquer, et admettre, parce qu'on allait nous poser pas mal de questions.

Chaque chose en son temps. Ce soir, je devais encore empêcher Lexa de se déplacer toute seule. Je l'aidais parfois à se rendre à la salle de bain, mais ces déplacements devaient être les seuls. Alors, quand vint l'heure de dormir, je m'installai contre elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle se lève toute seule en pleine nuit, car, contrairement à ma mère, je ne faisais pas des points de suture propres en un quart de temps.

\- Clarke ?

Je redressai la tête. Lexa reprit :

\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas la main, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas du tout. Si tu ouvres encore ta plaie je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ils avaient l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Ma plaie cicatrisera, affirma-t-elle calmement.

Et cela suffit, parce que c'était vrai. Cette plaie cicatrisera, elle et toutes les autres.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il s'est terminé sur une note douce. Le prochain chapitre évoquera le plan, répondant à quelques questions. Malgré l'élimination du grand méchant, il y a encore des choses à éclaircir !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	13. Chapitre 13

Je retrouvai Octavia pour notre premier cours de la journée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Mais pas de réaction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient pour me sauter dessus, me poser mille et unes questions, me rassurer ou m'insulter, mais il était clair que les réactions viendraient. Pour l'instant, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me toisaient pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Bien en vie?Bien réelle ? Certainement pas le même regard que celui que j'avais porté sur Lexa. Ils semblaient tous abasourdis. Peut-être était-ce dû au choc. Ils avaient du mal à croire que ce qui s'était produit était bien arrivé ici, dans leur petit monde parfait où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Où la mort ne foulait jamais le sol.

Octavia me lança un regard interrogatif : ça va aller ? Bien sûr que ça irait, ça devait aller. Je n'allais pas reculer à cause de l'attention asphyxiante que les autres me portaient. Je n'avais jamais reculé devant cela. Et surtout, j'avais connu pire.

Cette journée était des plus étranges. Je passai voir Lexa dans sa chambre à la pause déjeuner et, la voyant dormir, allai retrouver Raven et Jasper dans la chambre de ce dernier. Nous mangeâmes des nouilles, à l'abri des regards. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre aux questions. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à quiconque autre que mes amis, car eux-mêmes savaient la vérité. Ils m'avaient aidé à la faire éclater.

\- Monty m'a demandé de te donner ça, me lança Jasper en me tendant une montre.

Je la pris, l'observant avec curiosité. Devant ma réaction, Jasper justifia :

\- Il y a planqué un traqueur, juste au cas où. Nia avait son propre cercle, non ? Je ne pense pas que ses membres poseront problème mais mieux vaut être prudent. Jusqu'à ce que les choses soient calmées, informe toujours l'un d'entre nous de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Si tu viens à disparaître et que personne ne sait où tu es, on pourra te localiser.

D'abord surprise, je finis par hocher la tête, reconnaissante. Eux aussi essayaient de me protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Au fait, m'interpella Raven.

Elle me tendit son téléphone et je découvris un site internet avec plusieurs galeries de photos désignées par des hashtags. Clexa était en première ligne, suivi de beaucoup d'autres comme Ravinn, Masper, Linctavia, et tout un tas dont je ne connaissais pas les noms auxquels ils faisaient référence. Je cliquai sur une galerie au hasard. Des photos du couple, des montages, des dessins, tout et n'importe quoi. J'éclatai de rire. Le site contenait déjà une bonne cinquantaine de galeries.

\- Je l'ai créé le week-end dernier. Octavia a partagé sa galerie un maximum et de nombreuses personnes ont suivi. Ces galeries sont la preuve que des gens te soutiennent malgré tout. Certains nous ont même admis n'avoir jamais soutenu Nia, mais n'avoir jamais osé lui faire face, car ce n'était pas leur problème. Ils voulaient juste faire leurs études sans soucis.

Ce geste me faisait chaud au cœur. Non seulement il était la preuve irréfutable que je n'étais pas seule, mais chaque galerie était à mourir de rire. Le site comptait déjà plusieurs milliers de vues en deux jours. C'était une idée brillante. Il ne s'agissait plus d'humiliation. Il s'agissait de la combattre.

\- Merci, leur dis-je à tous les deux. Merci beaucoup.

Je laissai défiler les galeries, retenant les larmes qui essayaient de monter sans relâche. Qui aurait cru, l'été dernier, que l'université m'aurait conduit à tout ça ? Cela paraissait fou, mais il était certain que je ne pourrais jamais regretter quoi que ce soit. Je ne le pouvais pas. Cela inclurait regretter avoir rencontré Lexa.

* * *

J'étais restée le plus possible avec Raven, Jasper, et Octavia pour rester dans une bulle de bonne ambiance. Pas de questions. Pas d'accusations. Pour la journée. Car ce matin, je savais que je n'y échapperais pas. Une réunion devait avoir lieu cet après-midi, et je me retrouverais pour la première fois sur l'estrade avec le titre de membre du Bureau des Elèves. Je n'étais plus une simple élève. Je devais être à l'écoute des autres, même s'ils tenaient à me cracher à la figure.

Je ne vis pas Lexa de la journée. Elle m'avait dit pouvoir se débrouiller et m'avait conseillé d'aller me reposer. J'étais donc retournée dans ma chambre hier soir, mais trouver le sommeil avec un esprit préoccupé n'était pas tâche facile. J'avais peu dormi.

\- Allez, courage, Clarke !

Je tournai la tête. Raven venait de me tirer de ma transe avec ses encouragements. Il était déjà temps d'y aller. Je montai sur l'estrade, là où étaient déjà assis sur les chaises les autres membres du Bureau, anciens et nouveaux confondus, et observai la masse d'étudiants entrer dans la grande salle.

Quand la salle fut remplie, l'un des anciens, que je reconnus à sa voix, intima le silence. Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un s'avançait lentement sur l'estrade. Lexa marchait prudemment pour rester la plus droite possible malgré sa blessure. Elle s'arrêta devant le micro, au centre. Elle prit le temps de scruter la foule. Les murmures commençaient à s'élever, alors elle prit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas m'exprimer avec objectivité. Vous avez vu les vidéos. Vous vous êtes fait votre propre opinion. Certains ont compris ce qui s'est passé. D'autres cherchent encore à comprendre. Mais il y en a, parmi vous, qui n'essaient pas de comprendre, et portent des accusations irraisonnées. Nous sommes là pour les écouter. Tous ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire, levez la main. J'essaierai moi-même de vous répondre, si cela m'est possible.

Des mains se levaient déjà. Au moins une cinquantaine. Un membre du Bureau distribua un micro. Une personne prit rapidement la parole.

\- La mort de Nia est-elle un coup monté ? C'est assez étrange que tu te sois trouvée là alors que Clarke était menacée sans raison.

Lexa conserva son calme. Sa capacité à rester neutre quand elle en avait décidé ainsi était un point fort plus qu'utile dans cette situation.

\- Avant de recevoir Clarke, nous avons reçu une étudiante qui, malgré sa joie due à son élection, ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis restée avec elle dans les toilettes de la salle du Bureau pour m'assurer que son état n'empirait pas. Lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, je suis allée voir ce qui se passait à côté.

Un long silence suivi. Sa réponse était cohérente. Elle avait dû m'entendre tomber et était venue un instant plus tard, quand l'arme à feu de Nia était braquée sur moi.

\- Pourquoi Nia aurait-elle tenté de tuer Clarke? Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Les questions s'enchaînaient. Lexa répondait avec toujours le même sang froid.

\- Nia voyait Clarke comme un danger à éliminer.

\- Pourquoi soutenir Clarke, alors que Nia faisait partie du Bureau depuis bien plus longtemps et n'a jamais eu la réputation de celle-ci ?

\- L'ancienneté ne déshérite pas la cause. Je ne soutiens pas celle de Nia.

Je voyais son visage de biais, et son expression ne changeait pas, ni sa voix, mais je sentais ses muscles commencer à se crisper. Non seulement elle devait avoir mal, et être fatiguée à cause des médicaments, mais la colère qu'elle essayait de cacher dégradait son état.

\- Tu as préféré protéger Clarke plutôt que l'un de tes membres les plus importants. Nia avait besoin de protection. Maintenant elle est morte. Qui a dit que Clarke n'a pas fait chanter Nia pour la pousser à cet ultimatum ? Il y avait bien des caméras, non ? Mais tu t'es prise une balle qui aurait mis fin au problème, et sauvé Nia ! Ouvre les yeux : la situation ici s'est dégradée depuis l'arrivée de Clarke.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle te manipule autant !

\- C'est une menteuse ! Elle se joue de toi, et de tout le monde !

\- Elle a tué Nia !

Les phrases s'enchaînaient, et malgré son invisibilité, je ressentais la détresse de Lexa plus que mon indignation. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était pas censée rester debout aussi longtemps, pas si tôt, mais elle avait tenu à venir. Elle voulait qu'ils comprennent. Mais se laisser aller à la colère ne mènerait à rien. Je me levai, allai me poster à côté de Lexa. Je glissai un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Je ne la laissai pas réagir, pas prendre la parole.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous avez tort.

Des exclamations vibrèrent et je les fis taire tout de suite.

\- Laissez-moi parler. Vous avez eu votre tour. A la fin de ma prise de parole, le choix vous reviendra de me croire ou non.

Le silence acquiesça à leur place. Je réfléchis un instant aux mots que j'allai employer et commençai mon discours.

\- Je ne veux pas être Présidente de quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais même pas être membre du Bureau des Elèves. Cela m'importait peu. Je me suis présentée pour essayer de me sortir de la masse harcelante que vous constituez. Vous savez qui a lancé les premiers messages de haine à mon égard : le Bureau. Et qui en particulier, pensez-vous ? Nia. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Pourquoi, ne cessez-vous de vous demander sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ? Parce que j'ai croisé le regard de Lexa, en lui rendant un objet qu'elle avait perdu. Je ne suis pas une voleuse, autrement je ne lui aurais jamais rendu son trousseau de clés. Les messages négatifs deviennent actes violents, je suis harcelée sur le campus, par vous tous. Vous seriez-vous laissé faire ? Vous vous seriez peut-être écrasés. Eh bien, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Mais il n'y a pas que cette raison. Cette histoire est allée trop loin pour qu'il n'y ait eu que ça. Souvenez-vous, tous les moments où je suis allée me confronter à Lexa, croyant qu'elle était l'instigatrice de tout ce harcèlement ? Je pensais à l'époque agir ainsi par simple effronterie. Mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle, je voulais m'approcher un peu plus. Je jouais avec le feu, j'espérais me brûler. Je ne peux pas nier avoir joué à ce jeu cruel dans lequel j'ai été lancée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il conduirait à la mort de Nia. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il avait conduit à la mort de Costia.

Des exclamations de surprise surgirent à ce nom. Je continuai :

\- La mort de Costia n'était pas un accident, ni un suicide, et si vous étiez étudiant ici à cette époque, vous le savez. Ce jeu est sadique. Je peux vous en vouloir pour y participer en partageant gratuitement des litres de haine, mais je dois admettre y participer aussi. Je ne peux pas y mettre fin moi-même. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en extirper. Et ce pour la bonne raison que Lexa y est au centre, et que mes sentiments ont éradiqué la raison qui m'aurait permis d'en sortir.

Je fis une courte pause, surprise de mes mots. Je n'avais pas imaginé aller jusque-là. Mes yeux trouvèrent le vide au milieu de la foule. Je devais finir de dire ce que je pensais. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là.

\- Vous savez, souris-je, Lexa se soucie énormément des autres. C'est notre Présidente à tous. Elle ne peut vous vouloir du mal. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je la trouve magnifique. Plus je m'approchais d'elle, et plus je voyais une douceur rassurante dans son regard, dissimulé derrière la glace. Si vous pensez que je puisse un jour lui vouloir du mal, vous avez peut-être raison. La douleur d'aimer à en être totalement dingue, d'être aimé à ne plus sentir son cœur battre si ce n'est celui de l'autre. C'est cette douleur là qu'on veut tous à la fin, qu'on veuille bien l'admettre ou non. C'est cette façon de souffrir qui nous aide à trouver une valeur à notre vie. Essayez donc de me la retirer : vous n'y parviendrez pas. Lexa pourrait très bien vous avouer me détester maintenant que ça ne changerait rien. On ne peut pas changer ses sentiments en un claquement de doigts. Je l'aime, quoi que vous en disiez, quoi qu'elle en pense.

La fin de mon discours laissa la place au silence. Personne ne bougeait plus. Même respirer était devenu trop brusque. A côté de moi, Lexa aussi avait le souffle coupé. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pas même Lexa. Je décidai donc de terminer cette réunion en faisant signe à Lexa. Je l'aidai à descendre l'estrade et nous passâmes par derrière celle-ci pour sortir par la petite porte. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre, sans marcher trop vite. La dose de calmants à prendre se réduisait de jour en jour et elle devait faire face à la douleur. Elle avait tout de même une sacrée plaie. Par ma faute. Je la déposai sur son lit et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal. Un peu plus et elle s'écroulait sur l'estrade, face à tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu chuter.

Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, me cachai sous mes couvertures. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais parlé ainsi, admettant ce que je ressentais à tous alors que je ne l'avais jamais dit à Lexa seule. Pas de façon aussi directe. Ceci dit, cette révélation avait apparemment semblé assez sincère car, sur internet encore une fois, tout le monde en parlait, mais peu de gens la niaient. Je finis par m'endormir. L'atterrissage soudain d'une Raven sauvage me réveilla en début de soirée.

\- Tu recharges tes batteries pour passer la nuit avec Lexa ?

Son rire si proche de mes tympans encore endormis me fit la repousser loin de moi. Je regardai l'heure. Dix-neuf heures. J'avais rattrapé plusieurs heures de sommeil.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Son air moqueur désigna mon téléphone posé sur le bureau. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question. Je me levai, lâchant un long soupir exagérément agacé à destination de Raven et saisit mon téléphone. Quatre messages de Lexa. Elle me demandait de venir. Cela devait être urgent.

Je refermai sa porte derrière moi. Elle était dans son lit à écouter de la musique.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle retira son casque et le posa sur la table de nuit avec son téléphone.

\- Oui, mieux que tout à l'heure, en tout cas. Merci.

Elle se redressa, et reprit :

\- Et toi ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, j'en avais une autre à poser.

\- Les messages que tu m'as envoyé... tu as besoin de moi ?

Elle resta neutre un instant mais perdit son combat intérieur : un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je voulais juste que tu viennes.

Et donc... ? Elle se foutait vraiment de moi. Je me retenais de rire, prenant un air offensé.

\- Si tu cries au loup, viendra un moment où je ne viendrai pas.

Elle se leva et je me retins de venir l'aider à marcher. Sa démarche était vacillante mais elle tenait le coup. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi.

\- Tu viendras toujours, dit-elle les yeux brillants, tu ne pourras jamais t'en empêcher.

\- Je peux très bien repartir, répliquai-je en me tournant et engageant la marche vers la porte proche de moi.

Une main enserra mon poignet et me tira. De nouveau face à Lexa, je me retrouvai très vite à elle. Même blessée par balle elle avait encore de la force.

\- Tu n'y arriverais pas, j'en ai bien peur, me provoqua-t-elle.

Un défi de regards débuta.

\- Car tu ne me laisserais pas partir, soulevai-je.

\- Car tu as admis toi-même que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser.

Elle profitait beaucoup de la situation. Je ne pouvais pas nier mes propres paroles, pas quand elles étaient vraies. Elle resserra son étreinte et j'étais collée à elle, nos visages à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle me provoquait de son sourire craquant, j'aurais hurlé « faute » à l'arbitre s'il y en avait eu un.

\- Tu me tiens contre toi, pas le contraire.

\- Vois-tu assez bien la tendresse dans mes yeux ou as-tu besoin de te rapprocher encore un peu ?

\- C'est pas fair-play ça, finis-je par rire.

Elle sourit mais finit par me lâcher. Sans perdre son rire, elle recula pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa blessure devait lui faire mal. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Avec un geste des mains, je lui demandai si je pouvais jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle acquiesça et je déboutonnai les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise, écartant le pan du côté de l'impact de balle. Il y avait un petit peu de sang, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Je pris une compresse pour essuyer les bords et refis un pansement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Comme quoi tu avais bien besoin de moi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Non Clarke, merci. Pour tout à l'heure. Ce que tu as dis...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu n'auras jamais à le faire.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas prendre tous ses remerciements. Je commençai à reboutonner sa chemise, quand elle lança :

\- Rappelle-moi de me prendre une balle à chaque occasion qui se présentera, pour que je puisse t'appeler pour changer mes bandages tout le temps.

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas montrer mon sourire. Sa blague était affligeante.

\- Je te jure Lexa, je vais te sauter dessus et ne plus te lâcher. Je serai ton gilet pare-balle.

Elle sourit à son tour, retenant un rire. J'ajoutai, dans le but de l'achever et de remporter cette manche virtuelle :

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être blessée pour m'appeler.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu rougis ? C'est mignon, me moquai-je.

Elle baissa la tête, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage, et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Vertiges ? lui demandai-je.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, hocha la tête. Je me levai. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, lui dis-je.

Avant que je ne sois hors de sa portée, elle attrapa mon bras et m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser. Je me redressai. J'aperçus la légère grimace au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait utilisé le mauvais bras pour m'attraper.

\- Tu te fais mal pour rien, lui fis-je remarquer amusée.

Elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- Je veux bien de cette souffrance là.

Je quittai la pièce avec un sourire. Lexa était incroyable.

* * *

La fin de semaine approchait. Je ne pouvais pas dire que les choses s'étaient réellement calmées. Mon discours avait fait polémique mais la majorité des étudiants me croyaient. C'était bien plus que la semaine précédente. Il était vingt heures. Je sortais de la bibliothèque dans laquelle j'avais passé trois heures sur un devoir. Malgré les événements, les cours continuaient. Je ne comptais pas rater ma première année. Je traversai le grand bâtiment pour rejoindre la résidence et y retrouver Raven. On avait prévu d'aller manger tous ensemble en ville.

\- Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

Je me retournai. Titus ?

\- Et... tu voulais me trouver parce que... ?

Il s'approcha calmement, comme s'il voulait passer à côté de moi, me proposer de marcher ensemble. J'étais loin de penser qu'il me pousserait violemment contre le mur, coinçant ma gorge avec son avant-bras. Je l'interrogeai du regard, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de l'impact et la terreur de la suite.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, lâcha-t-il.

J'essayai de trouver de l'air pour répondre mais il appuyait si fort sur ma gorge que j'avais déjà du mal à respirer.

\- Ils te croient. Il a fallu que tu leur avoues ton grand amour pour Lexa et tu les as eu à tes pieds.

Alors, c'était ça ? Il était jaloux ?

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a fait pour te trouver intéressante. On a tout fait pour qu'elle te déteste. Nia voulait la fin de Lexa, je voulais juste la tienne.

Il était jaloux. Il m'en voulait pour ma relation avec Lexa.

\- Je me demande ce que tu as de plus que les autres, reprit-il en libérant légèrement sa prise sur mon cou pour que je puisse répondre, de plus que moi...

\- Tu n'es pas trop son genre, peinai-je à souffler.

Il resserra soudainement sa prise, appuyant plus fort que précédemment. Ses traits étaient crispés sous la colère. Ses yeux tristes me méprisaient.

\- Tu parlais de souffrir, cracha-t-il, mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est de souffrir seul.

Je voulais répondre. Lui hurler que je n'y étais pour rien à sa situation. Il aimait Lexa, elle ne l'aimait pas, que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'étais pas cupidon. J'avais peut-être été touchée par la même flèche que Lexa, alors cela me plaçait dans le rang des victimes, et non celui des auteurs des actes.

\- C'est injuste, ajouta-t-il, tellement injuste. Je l'aime tellement plus que tu ne prétends l'aimer, je me soucie tellement plus d'elle que tu ne te soucieras jamais !

La folie avait envahi ses yeux. Le désespoir l'y avait amenée.

\- Je veux que tu ressentes au moins un instant ce que ça fait. Ce ne sera jamais assez douloureux, mais au moins tu sauras ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je vous vois toutes les deux ensemble.

Si j'avais pu hurler, je l'aurais fait. Si fort que l'on m'aurait entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il venait de planter une lame dans mon abdomen. Il tourna la lame sur elle-même. Je hurlai intérieurement à m'en briser les tympans qui vibraient au fond de mes oreilles. Mon corps entier se mit à trembler. Il cherchait une solution pour s'en sortir. Mais il n'y en avait pas. La lame s'arracha de mon abdomen pour venir se planter un peu plus à gauche. Le sang chaud réchauffait ma peau déjà brûlante. Il réitéra. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon visage. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. La lame se retira à nouveau et je m'attendais à la sentir percer mon corps encore une fois, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Titus s'effondra sur le sol. Je suivis, n'ayant plus aucun appuie. J'aperçus trois visages avant de sombrer. Un clair, un mâte, et un foncé.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais réveillée. Octavia, Raven et Lincoln étaient à mon chevet. D'après eux, j'avais dormi neuf jours. J'avais été surprise de découvrir que j'étais en vie après m'être reçue pas moins de trois coups de couteau. Aucun n'avait touché d'organe vital. J'avais été chanceuse, m'avaient-ils dit. Mais je ne voyais pas ça comme de la chance. Titus avait raté, voilà. A moins qu'il ne voulut pas me tuer. Je ne savais pas. Cela importait peu. Il avait été incarcéré. J'appris aussi que les autres membres du Bureau ayant participé de près ou de loin au harcèlement ayant mené à la mort de Costia ou à mon séjour à l'hôpital seraient jugés le mois prochain.

\- On t'attendait. On t'as envoyé un message mais tu n'as pas répondu. Alors on a essayé de t'appeler. Répondeur. On a utilisé le traqueur de la montre pour te retrouver. On a bien fait de s'inquiéter.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jasper pour cette montre. Ils avaient eu raison finalement, le campus n'était pas encore assez sûr pour moi. Il devait l'être, maintenant. Je l'espérais.

Lexa apparut avec un plateau repas et Raven, Lincoln et Octavia s'éclipsèrent. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit après avoir déposé le plateau sur la tablette devant moi. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques minutes. Cette scène paraissait irréelle pour chacune de nous deux.

\- Tu aurais pu partager, finit-elle par dire.

Son air sérieux m'embrouilla.

\- Un coup chacune, au moins, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ah non, ceux-là étaient pour moi, répondis-je faussement outrée.

Elle sourit. En baissant le regard, je me rendis compte que sa main serrait la mienne.

\- Je ne sens rien, fis-je remarquer.

\- C'est normal, ils t'ont fortement anesthésiée.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

En guise de réponse, elle poussa la tablette, souleva la couverture puis ma chemise. En-dehors de ma magnifique couche-culotte en tissu offerte par l'hôpital, je découvris l'état de mon abdomen. Trois énormes plaies recouvertes par des bandages blancs rougis par quelques traces de sang. On pouvait voir au-travers les nombreux points de suture. Elle remit ma chemise et rabattit la couverture. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche et je le justifiai face au regard interrogateur de Lexa.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on échange nos places.

Elle sourit, mais je voyais bien que me voir ainsi l'attristait.

\- Je vais m'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha la tête. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire, mais je sentais sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le penser.

Elle m'aida à manger comme on nourrissait un bambin et resta dans la chambre toute l'après-midi malgré mes périodes de sommeil plus ou moins longues. Je me réveillai à nouveau vers une heure du matin. Je fus surprise de la voir encore là, assise dans le fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux de son livre quand elle me vit réveillée. Voyant mon regard se promener partout dans la pièce, elle me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je lui répondis que je voulais aller aux toilettes et elle m'aida à me lever. Comprenant mon besoin d'autonomie, elle me laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Je m'aidai de la barre murale à côté des toilettes. Dans le petit meuble sous le lavabo, je trouvai une tenue de rechange. Une longue chemise, pareille à celle que je portais actuellement, et des culottes. Je pus donc revenir au sous-vêtement normal. Je m'appuyai sur le lavabo. Mes jambes avaient du mal à supporter mon poids. Tout mon corps fonctionnait au ralenti. Dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, j'aperçus mon teint pâle, plus blanc que ma peau habituelle. Mes cheveux paraissaient plus foncés en comparaison de mon teint. Mes yeux bleus semblaient briller, illuminés. Lexa toqua à la porte, me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui dis d'entrer et elle m'aida à retourner au lit. Je grimaçai. La douleur dans mon abdomen s'était réveillée. Je n'étais pas censée me lever. Lexa appela une infirmière qui vint vérifier mes plaies. Tout allait bien. Elle m'injecta une nouvelle dose de calmant. Bientôt, les sensations disparurent et je ne sentis plus mon corps.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, me dit l'infirmière, votre pronostic vital était engagé. Près de treize heures pour vous sortir d'affaire ! Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, mais heureusement vous avez des amis très solidaires.

Je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais la sonnerie de son biper retentit. Elle partit, aussi je demandai à Lexa.

\- Tu avais besoin d'une transfusion, mais les stocks ne permettaient pas de te donner assez de sang, alors...

\- Vous m'avez donné votre sang ?

Cela sembla la gêner de répondre, mais elle le fit tout de même :

\- De nous tous, seuls Lincoln et moi étions compatibles. Les autres n'auraient pas hésités non plus...

\- Deux donneurs ? Tant que ça ?

S'ils avaient eu besoin de deux dons pour me garder en vie, j'avais vraiment dû être aux portes de la mort.

\- Selon leur estimation, tu avais perdu un litre avant l'arrivé des secours et, quand Lincoln a commencé la transfusion dans l'ambulance, tu étais à deux litres.

\- Presque la moitié de mon sang...

Elle hocha la tête. Je repris, décidée à effacer l'air triste sur son visage :

\- Mais alors... ton sang coule dans mes veines ?

Cela fonctionna, elle éclata de rire. Son regard se promena sur les murs. Je me demandai à quoi elle pensait. Elle se leva, tira la couverture, passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules et me souleva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir puis sortit en tirant la porte de la chambre du pied. Elle traversa l'hôpital jusqu'à parvenir à sa sortie. Sur le parking, elle déverrouilla sa voiture avec les clés qu'elle avait déjà dans la main et me déposa sur le siège avant passager. Elle boucla ma ceinture. Je ne demandai pas où nous allions. J'avais déjà ma petite idée.

* * *

Elle me déposa sur le canapé. Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait voulu venir ici. Seules au milieu de la forêt, nous nous sentions en sécurité. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient cet endroit. Monty, Jasper et Bellamy connaissaient l'emplacement de la maison mais je leur faisais confiance. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de venir ici.

\- Je te ramènerai demain matin un peu avant dix heures. Le médecin doit passer pour vérifier ton état.

Je hochai la tête. C'était un sentiment si simple, pourtant si agréable. Le sentiment de sécurité, le sentiment de bien être. Lexa vint s'asseoir par terre, de profil contre le canapé. Elle se mit à contempler les flammes, j'imaginai qu'elle s'en voulait encore.

\- Je suis contente de m'être prise ces coups de couteau, lançai-je, parce que si ça avait été toi, avec ta blessure de balle, tu n'aurais sûrement pas survécu.

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux brillants. Je voyais les flammes se refléter dans le coin de ceux-ci. Si son épaule semblait aller mieux, ce n'était pas le cas au moment où Titus m'avait attaquée. Ils lui retireraient les fils la semaine suivante, et elle devra rééduquer son épaule avant de reprendre le sport. Elle tenait le coup, bien qu'elle avait encore mal. Elle tenait bien mieux que moi, qui avait reçu une dose d'antidouleurs si forte que je ne sentais plus rien en-dessous de mon cou.

\- Ils avaient dit qu'il y avait peu de chances que tu survives, Clarke. Tu as passé la nuit au bloc, on ne savait pas si tu allais t'en sortir.

Elle cachait sa tristesse. Elle savait maîtriser sa voix, mais le fond de ses yeux reflétaient toujours ses émotions. J'avais appris à les lire.

\- Je suis trop géniale pour mourir, tu le sais bien, lançai-je pour adoucir l'ambiance.

La tristesse ne quitta pas ses yeux, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se redressa soudainement et monta sur la canapé, à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas s'appuyer pour éviter la pression sur mes plaies recousues.

\- Tu m'énerves tellement, souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour me voler un baiser.

Je la laissai faire. Elle embrassa mes joues, puis mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je l'aurais bien attrapée pour faire de même.

\- Lexa, murmurai-je, je ne peux pas bouger...

Elle releva la tête, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Elle mêla de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, descendit sous mon menton, puis ma gorge. Elle faisait monter le désir alors qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas répondre.

\- Je me vengerai, fis-je alors qu'elle me fit taire à nouveau en saisissant mes lèvres des siennes.

Sa main se promenait dans mes cheveux, ma nuque, et je regrettai réellement d'être contrainte à l'immobilité. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour la saisir.

\- Je ne suis pas consentante, plaisantai-je alors qu'elle continuait d'embrasser mon cou.

Elle rit contre ma peau. Cela faisait du bien de l'entendre rire alors qu'elle semblait si triste l'instant d'avant.

\- Je te laisserai porter plainte alors, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je me chargerai personnellement de ta détention, enchaînai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, faussement affligée par mes blagues, et vint me faire taire avec un baiser langoureux. Le sien. Celui qui vous fait taire pour de bon.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Et oui, cette fiction se termine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! (comme quoi tout est dans le titre !)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous voulez la suite, je peux toujours continuer après le dénouement. Mais j'ai d'autres idées d'histoire en tête, alors vous vous imaginez bien que je ne vais pas m'arrêter sur celle-ci, d'autant plus que j'écris plein de choses en même temps.**

 **DrWeaver : Ne t'en fais pas, reste plus grand monde pour s'en prendre à elle ! xD**

 **tigreen : j'aurais dû penser au char d'assaut tiens ! haha J'ai bien peur qu'un flingue ne soit pas si compliqué à obtenir aux Etats-Unis. Nia a piqué celui de son père qui aurait mieux fait de mieux surveiller sa fille. Je ne l'ai pas dit dans la fiction car Clarke ne l'a pas appris, mais je devais moi-même trouver ça cohérent. Et puis le couteau, on en a tous. Heureusement on n'essaie pas tous de tuer les autres avec (a). Sinon je suis d'accord, ce campus est vraiment dingue à cause d'un groupe d'étudiants en particulier. Heureusement qu'il a été démantelé !**

 **Ansolo : si je t'ai fait peur, alors j'ai réussi :p je compte écrire d'autres fanfics, bientôt une courte ff que je vais écrire en entier ou bien avancer avant de commencer à poster, puis j'en écrirai une plus sympa. Sans le harcèlement et les tentatives de meurtre xD**

* * *

Il était temps pour Lexa de se faire retirer ses fils. Je proposai de m'en occuper. Ma mère m'avait montré comment faire quand je m'étais ouvert le bras à l'école primaire. Rien de bien méchant, j'avais eu trois points. Sa cicatrice était nette, malgré le fait que ma mère avait dû refaire quelques points. Lexa regardait avec attention.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? me demanda-t-elle en remettant son t-shirt.

\- Me défendre, répliquai-je aussitôt en posant ma main sur mon abdomen.

Contrairement à Lexa, je ne savais pas me battre. A chaque fois que j'essayais de me débattre, la situation empirait pour moi. Même avec un pistolet dans la main, je doutais pouvoir être assez efficace. On me désarmerait sûrement en quelques secondes. Certes, je ne m'étais pas beaucoup battue dans ma vie, mais je savais que le corps à corps n'était pas mon point fort.

\- Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillée, me fit-elle remarquer en énumérant tous les coups fourrés que je lui avais fait.

Je décidai de renchérir.

\- Je me demande, car je n'ai pas vérifié depuis, si tu n'aurais pas pris autre chose dans ma chambre en volant ma montre. Comme un vêtement, ou ma seconde bouteille de parfum. Vu ton obsession pour moi, je ne serais pas étonnée.

Elle rit, ses joues rougissant peu à peu. Alors c'était vrai ? Je me levai pour venir la scruter de plus près et la pousser à me dire la vérité. Mes yeux à trois centimètres des siens, elle finit par avouer.

\- J'ai copié la photo où tu étais à la plage.

D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- J'avais cinq ans, soufflai-je, et un seau de sable renversé sur la tête.

Devant mes yeux ronds, elle éclata de rire.

\- Je sais, t'es tellement mignonne !

Elle avait reculé d'un pas, une main sur le ventre, de peur peut-être que je ne la fusille sur place. Je finis par sourire, parce que la voir rire ainsi paraissait irréel.

J'avais hâte que mes plaies cicatrisent. Je voulais retrouver une vie normale. J'étais souvent fatiguée à cause des antidouleurs et je devais m'asseoir régulièrement pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir l'une des trois plaies de mon abdomen. Chaque jour était assez long, mais au moins j'étais en vie. Pour cette raison, je ne me plaignais pas.

Une nouvelle réunion devait avoir lieu. Le directeur – aussi père de Nia – avait été arrêté pour avoir couvert les méfaits de sa fille. Il en allait de même pour le directeur adjoint. Un nouveau directeur allait être assigné à l'Université, mais pour l'instant le campus devait se reposer sur le Bureau des Elèves. Les cours continueront comme si de rien n'était. Je traversai la cour, Lexa devant moi. Elle se retournait régulièrement pour voir si je suivais bien. Elle observait aussi les étudiants autour de nous. Peu étaient ceux qui me détestaient. Mon discours avait convaincu la plupart sur mon innocence face à la mort de Nia. Ils avaient aussi eu la confirmation que je ne voulais pas de mal à Lexa. Pourtant il y avait encore quelques personnes qui ne m'appréciaient guère. Pour preuve, je reçus un ballon de football américain dans le flanc. Pliée en deux, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux. Lexa s'accroupit, me demandant si j'allai bien. Le souffle coupé, je ne pouvais pas répondre. Folle de rage et coupable d'avoir laissé cela se produire en sa présence, elle ramassa le ballon et se tourna vers le lanceur. Il était à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Facile à repérer, car tout le monde le regardait. A part lui, personne ne trouvait ça drôle. Je levai la tête pour l'identifier, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration, qui revenait peu à peu à la normale. La cour semblait figée. On attendait tous la réaction de Lexa, qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle envoya le ballon dans les airs. Il s'envola haut, passant par-dessus le clocher du bâtiment principal. Il disparut avant même qu'on puisse le voir commencer sa descente. Il avait semblé disparaître derrière un nuage.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur l'étudiant, puis scrutèrent la foule. Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

\- Prenez-vous en à Clarke et vous vous en prenez à moi, trancha-t-elle.

Elle lança un dernier regard à l'étudiant et se tourna vers moi, relâchant la foule jusqu'ici figée. Elle m'attrapa par la taille pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Je crois que je vais m'en prendre à moi-même, ne pus-je m'empêcher de glisser.

Elle sourit, rassurée de voir que je n'avais rien de grave. Mais une douleur lancinante s'était éveillée dans mon abdomen et elle m'aida à rejoindre sa chambre pour vérifier mes plaies. La plaie la plus à droite avait été touchée. Quatre points de suture avaient sauté.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Je lui demandai si elle avait encore le matériel que ma mère avait utilisé pour refaire ses points et elle me le ramena, sceptique.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas refaire tes points toi-même ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital pour si peu, ils ont plus important à traiter. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

J'avais vu ma mère faire il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et j'avais acquis suffisamment de connaissances pour ne pas infecter ma plaie. Je préparai le matériel, et commençai, les mâchoires crispées. Lexa ne semblait pas très confortable avec la situation. Elle me tendit des antidouleurs que je refusai. Je devais garder l'esprit clair pour finir mes points. Mon abdomen était en feu, j'essayai de ne pas penser à la douleur. Quand j'eus fini, je pris les médicaments et avalai le verre d'eau que Lexa m'avait tendu d'une traite. Plaie nettoyée et pansement refait, je commençai à remettre mon bandage. Je fis un premier tour, mais j'étais déjà fatiguée et je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de le serrer. Lexa me le prit doucement des mains.

\- Tu es vraiment dingue, me glissa-t-elle.

Tête baissée, je lui offris un petit sourire, le seul geste que je pouvais faire. Je n'avais vraiment plus de force, assommée par la douleur qui elle-même se faisait peu à peu terrasser par les médicaments. Une main glissa contre ma joue, coinçant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Un bras soutenait mon dos alors que j'étais lentement repoussée en arrière. J'entendis des murmures, sans les discerner. Mes yeux étaient déjà clos. Mon esprit envolé.

Une sensation de froid se répandit en flaque sur mon visage. J'y portai la main, essuyant l'eau qui y avait été renversée.

\- Raven... soufflai-je sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Quand je le fis, je la découvris debout à côté du lit.

\- Lexa m'a prêté son pass pour que je puisse venir te réveiller. Elle s'occupe d'un des nouveaux membres du Bureau, elle reviendra plus tard. Tu viens dîner avec nous ?

J'acquiesçai et me levai. J'avais des sensations étranges dans l'abdomen, mais pas de douleur. Elle était encore endormie.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ça, lança Octavia tandis que je m'installai à la table.

C'était une petite table de pique-nique dans l'arrière cour, là où très peu d'étudiants venaient car le coin était sombre et l'ambiance digne d'un film d'épouvante.

\- Lexa a rappelé les règles du campus en menaçant de conseil de discipline le premier à les enfreindre, reprit-elle.

\- Elle avait plutôt l'air de les menacer de mort, rit Jasper.

\- C'est pour ça que plus personne n'a osé dire un mot avant de quitter la salle.

Je souris. Je n'étais pas étonnée. Lexa pouvait être assez impressionnante.

\- Quand on sait que le directeur, son adjoint, et une bonne partie des membres du Bureau ont été retirés de leurs postes, on a tendance à penser que l'Université va s'écrouler. Mais non, Lexa a pris les rennes, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va tenter de la défier, souleva Bellamy qui avait rejoint sa sœur au début de la réunion.

Les autres se tournèrent tous vers moi. Le sourire de Raven trahit leurs pensées. Celle-ci lança :

\- Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la défier !

Je lui offris un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse, car l'idée de tenir tête à Lexa me plaisait toujours. Surtout la façon dont les scènes finissaient.

Le jeudi suivant je fus réveillée à six heures par un appel de mon patron. Il demanda des nouvelles et me proposa de venir déjeuner au restaurant pour un repas de célébration, à la seule condition que je leur amène Lexa. Celle-ci accepta et nous nous y rendîmes pour midi.

\- C'est pratique, tu m'as tellement harcelée que tu sais déjà où se trouve le restaurant, la taquinai-je alors qu'elle garait la voiture.

\- Tu veux rentrer à pieds ? Répondit-elle en retirant la clé du contact.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangeait i peine trois mois.

Elle secoua la tête, vaincue, et sortit du véhicule. Je fis de même. A l'intérieur du restaurant, une table assez grande pour accueillir tout le personnel était présentée au centre. Ils étaient tous déjà attablés et n'attendaient plus que nous. L'ambiance était bon enfant.

\- Clarke !

Carrie, serveuse, vint me prendre dans ses bras avec précaution. Elle et Natasha avaient dû enchaîner les services depuis le début de mon arrêt de travail, qui n'était pas le premier. Néanmoins, elles n'avaient pas l'air de m'en vouloir et étaient même plutôt contente de me voir tenir debout. Mon patron, Mick, nous invita à nous asseoir. Je m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises libres, l'une à côté de l'autre. Lexa m'imita.

\- Je suppose que vous la connaissez déjà, dis-je à mes collègues.

Evidemment, ils savaient qui elle était. Elle, en revanche, ne les connaissait pas. Du moins, pas tous. Je lui présentai donc Mick, Natasha, Andrew – le commis, et Jack – le barman. Elle leur sourit, et déclara un « enchanté » sympathique très mignon. J'eus envie de lui envoyer une moquerie gentille, mais renonçai. Elle serait capable de gagner l'affrontement, et j'avais envie de garder le peu de pouvoir que j'avais sur elle face à mes collègues.

\- Tu sais Lexa, commença Kyle, j'avais voté pour toi.

Kyle avait fait ses études ici, des études de biochimie, et avait été commis dans ce restaurant pour apprendre le métier qui lui tenait déjà à cœur : cuisinier. En dernière année lors de la première élection de Lexa, il avait été promu cuisinier dès l'obtention de son diplôme. C'était notamment grâce à lui que le restaurant pouvait proposer une carte spéciale cuisine moléculaire, donnant ainsi au restaurant un caractère polyvalent entre plats simples et plats de haute gastronomie.

\- Menteur, rit Carrie qui n'était autre que sa sœur jumelle.

Elle s'était lancée dans la photographie mais avait besoin d'un travail stable en attendant de percer.

\- Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas voté, mais au moins je n'avais pas voté pour l'autre !

Il parlait bien entendu de Nia.

\- Si j'avais su, ajouta-t-il, je n'aurais jamais laissé arriver ce qui est arrivé à cette fille. Mais je me concentrais surtout sur la cuisine à l'époque, pas sur la vie au campus. Tout ce que je me souviens d'elle c'est qu'elle était mignonne. Tu les choisis bien, Lexa.

J'espérais que la remarque de Kyle sur Costia n'ait pas heurté Lexa, mais celle-ci sourit. Un petit sourire. Je le considérai et sus que Lexa n'était pas très à l'aise. Il n'était jamais facile d'aborder un sujet douloureux. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Carrie dut voir l'expression concernée sur mon visage car elle lança :

\- Excusez mon frère, il est maladroit, voire un peu con.

Celui-ci lui lança une boulette de mie de pain au visage et je vis un sourire plus franc sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que j'ai tort, renchérit-il. Avoir Clarke pour soi, ce n'est pas si simple !

\- On est jaloux ? me moquai-je.

\- Absolument ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de te retenir dans la cuisine pour faire la plonge, tu es aussitôt retournée en salle. Je crois que Lexa aura plus de chances que moi de te faire faire la vaisselle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

\- Clarke est plus douée pour casser la vaisselle que pour la nettoyer, lâcha Lexa avec un sourire amusé.

Les rires fusèrent, me prouvant que tout le monde à cette table trouvait la remarque de Lexa juste. Mick enfonça le clou :

\- Tu ne comptes pas monter sur cette table, j'espère ?

Un Kyle ne suffisait pas, il ne manquait plus que Mick s'ajoute.

\- Continuez comme ça et je ne m'en priverais pas.

Mon regard déterminé les calma. Les plats s'enchaînaient et l'ambiance se détendait de plus en plus. Nous passions un bon moment. Au dessert, n'utilisant plus qu'une seule main pour tenir la cuillère, Lexa glissa sa main libre dans la mienne, sous la table.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, lança Kyle alors que je prenais une bouchée de mousse au chocolat.

Natasha réagit aussitôt.

\- Tu vas enfin te mettre à l'humour drôle ?

Il éclata de rire, et reprit :

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je vais me marier, annonça-t-il.

Silence. Lui, se marier ? Quelle femme avait pu se jeter dans ce piège ?

\- Avec moi, ajouta Mick.

Ah. Il allait se marier avec le patron. Ni Carrie, ni Natasha, ni moi ne l'avions vu venir. Devant nos expressions damnées, Lexa éclata de rire.

\- Bon, le repas est fini, joignons nos mains pour remercier le merveilleux cuisinier ayant confectionné ce repas, lança Kyle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Oh, mais attendez, certains n'ont pas attendu mon appel pour ça.

Il venait d'attirer l'attention sur Lexa et moi, et tout le monde fixa nos bras proches, ceux à côté de nous jetant un œil à nos mains jointes.

\- Vous êtes mignonnes, se moqua Kyle.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de voir les vidéos, lui dis-je, tu nous as vu faire bien plus que nous tenir les mains.

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Clarke. Se jeter sur la présidente de cette façon... il mima l'agression avec deux pommes, une verte et une rouge.

Il plaisantait, évidemment. Il connaissait la vérité. Pour faire taire Kyle et ses blagues de bas niveau, Lexa m'attira à elle et m'embrassa fougueusement, se justifiant ensuite :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je me venge chaque jour.

Nous rentrâmes au campus peu de temps après. Le repas nous avait changé les idées.

Vint mon tour de retirer mes fils, je procédai de la même façon que pour ceux de Lexa. Mes cicatrices n'étaient pas très belles à voir, mais elles s'arrangeraient un peu avec le temps. Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement, mais il aurait fallu que je meure pour qu'elles disparaissent, alors j'étais assez contente de les avoir. Elles étaient un symbole de survie.

Peu de temps après, le procès avait lieu. Nous nous y rendîmes tous. Le tribunal le plus proche était à une heure de route du campus. Assise dans le salle, j'essayais de cacher mon anxiété du mieux que je le pouvais. Au premier rang se trouvaient les accusés. L'audience commença, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Les accusations furent rappelées. La plus lourde allait à Titus, accusé de tentative de meurtre. Quand vint le tour d'appeler les témoins à la barre, mon sang fit un tour puis se figea. Je fus la première à être appelée, car même si Lexa était au centre de la globalité de cette histoire, j'étais au centre des événements de ces derniers mois. Ceux ayant mené au suicide de Nia et à la tentative de meurtre de Titus sur nul autre que moi-même.

Je jurai de ne dire que la stricte vérité et les questions commencèrent. Des questions simples, sur ce que je faisais à l'université, comment j'avais rencontré Lexa, quel était le premier acte déclencheur du harcèlement. On me demanda de raconter le suicide de Nia. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, mon ventre brûlait alors que je racontais la façon dont Titus m'avait poignardée à plusieurs reprises.

\- Vous dites qu'il vous a plaquée contre le mur et maintenue par la gorge alors qu'il plantait un couteau dans votre abdomen, résuma la juge.

\- Oui, affirmai-je.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas défendu ?

Elle était culottée, cette juge ! Comme si j'avais eu le temps ou même la force de me libérer de l'emprise de Titus !

\- Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, répondis-je calmement, un couteau s'était planté dans mon ventre.

L'avocat de Titus reprit les rennes de cet interrogatoire et profita de la remarque de la juge pour souligner :

\- Pourquoi mon client vous aurait-il poignardée trois fois si peu de temps après le suicide de l'une de vos camarades ?

On savait pourquoi. Et alors que je me lançais dans une réponse, je savais que la défense nierait.

\- Il a exprimé sa jalousie par rapport à ma relation avec Lexa Heda.

\- En quoi vous tuez aurait-il apaisé sa jalousie ? En quoi se faire votre meurtrier l'aurait-il aidé à gagner le cœur de cette jeune femme ?

J'avais raison. Calme, je me levai, droite devant l'audience. Avant qu'on ne m'ordonne de me rasseoir, je soulevai mon chemisier et déclarai :

\- Je ne me suis pas faite ces cicatrices toute seule. J'ai juré de dire la vérité devant vous, et je l'ai dite. Je ne peux pas exprimer les motivations de l'accusé. Je ne peux que raconter les faits tels que je les ai vécus.

Je rabaissai mon haut après avoir exposé mes cicatrices à l'audience. Ils étaient tous surpris, et je pus capter un petit sourire sur le visage de Lexa. La juge ne me rappela pas à l'ordre. Ce fut la fin de mon témoignage.

Lexa fut appelée à son tour. Elle résuma les faits depuis son élection. L'avocat de la défense lui posa des questions banales, avant de commencer avec des questions pleines de soupçons.

\- Mon client affirme avoir constaté chez vous une attitude violente à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Lexa, violente ? Celui qui m'avait poignardé osait affirmer cela ?

\- Je n'ai jamais attaqué Titus physiquement.

\- Pourtant, vous lui avez brisé le poignet deux mois après la mort de Costia Mills.

\- Il a tenté de me violer après m'avoir droguée, je me suis défendue.

\- Et bien entendu, vous n'avez pas pensé à porter plainte ?

\- Si le système n'avait pas été corrompu, j'aurais déjà porté plainte pour le meurtre de Costia.

Titus avait été loin dans son idylle. Il avait essayé de droguer Lexa pour faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais même sous l'effet de la drogue elle avait encore su se défendre. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Lexa était coriace.

\- Votre témoignage me force à soulever un fait. Vous avez vous-même tenté d'abuser sexuellement de mon client peu de temps avant la mort de votre petite-amie de l'époque. Pourquoi aurait-il essayé d'abuser de vous par la suite ?

Les yeux écarquillés, je sentais la colère monter sur le visage de Lexa. Elle parvenait à garder son calme malgré tout. L'accusation qui lui était faite était totalement incohérente.

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté aucune action de type sexuelle envers Titus. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme depuis le début du lycée, peu de temps avant que je ne découvre mon attraction pour les femmes. Si j'avais essayé de violer quelqu'un, ça n'aurait clairement pas été un homme.

Le silence suivit. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Non ? Rien ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Lexa avait fait taire tous les sceptiques. Pourtant l'avocat continua.

\- Alors vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous éclairer sur cette vidéo.

Des images apparurent sur l'écran central, contre le pupitre du juge. On pouvait voir une fille brune, de dos à la caméra, défaire la chemise de Titus alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. Titus semblait être sous l'effet de la drogue. La fille n'était vêtue que de sous-vêtements. La vidéo était sombre, _a priori_ prise dans une grande maison. S'il y avait eu du son, j'étais certaine qu'on aurait pu entendre de la musique très forte. Il n'était pas rare que les soirées étudiantes dégénèrent.

\- Cette jeune femme a la même silhouette que vous. La même longueur de cheveux de l'époque, selon des photos. Tout porte à croire que mon client a raison.

\- Ce n'est pas elle !

Je m'étais levée et avait lancé ma voix le plus fort possible. La juge me fusilla du regard, mais je justifiai mon interruption.

\- Lexa a une marque dans le dos, une tâche de naissance descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La fille sur cette vidéo a la peau uniforme.

Je crus que j'allais me faire jeter dehors, mais ils furent obligés de constater le fait que j'avais raison. En me rasseyant, Octavia, assise à ma droite, me glissa dans un petit rire :

\- Tu connais son corps par cœur à ce que je vois...

Je lui envoyai un petit coup de coude discret.

\- Tu me décrirais le corps de Lincoln avec encore plus de précision.

Elle rit et admit sa défaite pour cette fois. A l'avant de la salle, le juge déclara la non-importance de l'accusation faite à Lexa un instant plus tôt car elle ne changeait pas les actes dont était accusé Titus. En effet, même si Lexa avait vraiment tenté de violer Titus, cela n'aurait pas excusé sa tentative d'homicide.

Nous fûmes tous soulagés quand la séance fut levée. Notre part dans ce procès avait été faite. Le reste se fera sans nous. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin et, comme je l'avais promis à ma mère, je rentrai chez moi. Lexa accepta de venir, avouant qu'elle n'avait pas de famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait douze ans et elle avait habité avec sa tante, jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci deux ans auparavant. Je compris ainsi que Lexa avait dû supporter la mort de sa tante et celle de Costia dans la même période de temps. Finalement, elle était encore plus forte que je ne le pensais. Et je la trouvais déjà très forte avant.

Marcus, le copain de ma mère, était venu nous chercher à l'aéroport. A peine arrivé, il déchargea les deux sacs de courses qu'il avait faite avant de passer nous prendre, refusant notre aide. Il entra tandis que Lexa détaillait la maison des yeux. La maison était assez grande. Elle pouvait accueillir une famille de cinq voire six personnes. Elle avait donc toujours été vaste pour mes parents et moi, et immense à la mort de mon père, quand ce grand endroit n'était plus occupé que par ma mère et moi. Devant le perron se trouvait un rectangle d'herbe suivant la longueur du terrain. Nous avions un jardin derrière la maison.

\- C'est une belle maison, me dit Lexa.

Je souris, car son commentaire me fit réaliser le fait que cette maison m'avait tout de même manquée. Ma maison.

\- Clarke !

Je me retournai. Je fus surprise de découvrir Wells, mon ami de toujours. Son père et le mien avaient été collègues et bons amis, alors Wells et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble étions enfants. Surtout que nous étions tous les deux enfants uniques. En grandissant, nous sommes restés proches.

\- J'ai croisé Abby l'autre jour, elle m'a dit que tu rentrais pour les vacances ! Je me suis dit que tu devais être arrivée à cette heure-là.

\- Je viens d'arriver, répondis-je, lui offrant un sourire.

Les mains dans les poches, il hésita un instant. Quelque chose semblait le déranger.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée depuis la rentrée. Entre les études, le travail, et mon père, les choses n'ont pas été simples.

Son père était malade. Je me doutais bien que sa vie devait être assez compliquée en ce moment. Il ne m'avait pas demandé si j'allais mieux, je compris ainsi qu'il ne devait pas savoir tout ce qui m'était arrivé à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Dis-moi Clarke, reprit-il, ça te dirait d'aller te promener en ville tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, rattraper le temps perdu !

Sa façon de parler et de se tenir, je ne les connaissais que trop bien. J'aurais dit oui s'il avait aussi inclus Lexa, mais il ne portait pas attention à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je viens à peine d'arriver. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma mère et Marcus, et j'irai sûrement faire visiter la ville à Lexa demain, ajoutai-je en désignant celle-ci.

Elle lui sourit poliment.

\- Oh, je vois. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir cette semaine, avant que tu ne repartes !

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Quand il se redressa, il dit :

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, tu sais.

Il passa une main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien. La main de Lexa vint se poser sur son torse, le repoussant doucement, le faisant ainsi reculer d'un pas. Elle avait réagi plus vite que moi. Frustré, Wells s'écria :

\- Tu permets ? Clarke n'a pas besoin d'une amie pot de colle !

Le fixant, Lexa lui répondit avec le tact calme que je lui connaissais bien :

\- Non, je ne te permets pas. Clarke n'a clairement pas envie de t'embrasser vu son attitude à ton égard. Et je me permets d'autant plus que tu viens d'essayer d'embrasser ma copine devant mes yeux.

Wells ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Son regard passa de Lexa à moi plusieurs fois. Son visage passa du choc à l'incompréhension.

\- Alors c'est pour ça, finit-il par dire, que tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec moi !

J'étais déjà sorti avec des gars, mais pas Wells. S'il pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il se trompait lourdement.

\- Non, Wells. Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec toi car je ne t'aime pas.

Je n'ajoutai pas que je l'avais toujours vu comme un ami car je savais qu'il chercherait toujours à m'avoir. S'il ne pouvait pas être mon ami, alors autant arrêter de me voir. Dégoûté et blessé, il tourna les talons et partit. Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner en silence. Je tirai ensuite Lexa par le bras vers la porte de la maison. Dans le hall d'entrée, je la remerciai d'un baiser.

\- Wells n'est pas près de réessayer, murmurai-je.

Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, je m'y dirigeai. Ma mère préparait le dîner. Quand elle me vit, elle fit signe à Marcus de surveiller la casserole et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur la joue et je dus lui dire d'arrêter pour qu'elle me lâche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de piéger Lexa dans ses bras. Heureusement, elle se passa des bisous baveux. Moment gênant si votre mère se mettait à embrasser votre copine comme on embrasse un enfant de deux ans.

Nous nous mîmes bientôt à table. Je racontai à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son séjour au campus. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'exprimer sur l'acte de Titus et racontai la séance au tribunal. Je sentais sa colère. Si elle le pouvait, elle tuerait Titus de ses mains nues. Nous passâmes à des sujets plus légers et, à la fin du repas, Marcus dit qu'il avait une annonce à nous faire. Prenant la main de ma mère, il annonça :

\- Nous allons nous marier.

D'abord surprise, je finis par les féliciter, sourire aux lèvres. Il était temps pour ma mère de refaire sa vie. Elle s'était trop longtemps accrochée à moi suite à la mort de mon père. Et même si le mari de ma mère ne sera pas mon père, au moins ma mère sera heureuse. Je savais qu'elle aimait et aimera toujours mon père. Mais elle aimait aussi Marcus, qui prenait soin d'elle en mon absence.

Après le repas, je fis visiter l'étage à Lexa, et elle sourit en découvrant ma chambre. Sur le mur du fond, contre lequel se trouvait mon lit, était peint une grande forêt un jour nuageux. La fenêtre faisait office de porte d'entrée d'une grotte virtuelle. Lexa n'en crut pas ses yeux quand je lui dis que je l'avais peint moi-même. Revoir ce paysage familier me fit le plus grand bien. Je m'assis sur mon lit et, tandis que Lexa consultait l'un des livres de croquis de mon adolescence, je claquai des doigts. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte quinze minutes plus tard en pensant aller faire un tour dans le jardin, je me retins d'éclater de rire. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle arriva à la conclusion que la porte était fermée à clé. Se tournant vers moi, elle me dit sur un ton lourd de soupçons :

\- Il n'y pas de serrure à ta porte.

\- C'est vrai, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu la bloquer.

Mon sourire m'avait trahi et je m'en fichais complètement. Me levant, j'expliquai brièvement :

\- Verrou interne. Ma mère a fait installer un système de sécurité très efficace il y a deux ans.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à appeler ta mère pour qu'elle me dise comment déverrouiller la porte alors, puisque sa fille m'a enfermée dans sa chambre.

Bien essayé, Lexa, mais raté.

\- La pièce est insonorisée. Ma mère se reposait souvent la journée à cause de ses gardes de nuit et m'entendre jouer de la guitare l'empêchait de dormir la plupart du temps.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle avait compris qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Postée devant elle, je déboutonnai son chemisier alors qu'elle cherchait sûrement un moyen de dévier le piège, par fierté.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'enfermer dans ta chambre, tu sais, déclara-t-elle alors que son chemisier glissait sur le sol.

\- J'étais coincée sous l'effet des médicaments, et toi tu es coincée dans ma chambre.

Elle comprit la référence, et le fait que c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle.

\- En général, quand les gens se vengent, ils ne vont pas déshabiller la personne.

Je ris en la tirant vers moi avec le bouton de son pantalon, que je ne tardai pas à défaire.

\- C'est pourtant ce genre de vengeance que tu as choisi à la fête d'Halloween. M'attirer à toi, me serrer _contre_ toi.

Je reculai de quelques pas, m'assurant qu'elle avançait. Quand je m'arrêtai à deux mètres de mon lit, j'essayai de lui faire une prise pour la faire tomber sur celui-ci sans lui faire mal, mais elle était bien plus douée que moi en arts martiaux et les deux seules prises qu'Octavia m'avait apprises ne suffisaient pas à faire de moi un maître dans l'art du combat au corps à corps. Je me retrouvai immobilisée sur mon lit, Lexa au-dessus de moi. Elle affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on revoit ton autodéfense. J'aurais pu te tuer mille fois.

\- C'est quand tu veux, lui envoyai-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Avec plaisir, souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour attraper mes lèvres des siennes.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas, car je la renversai aussitôt, et parvins à l'immobiliser.

\- Celle-là, je ne la connais que trop bien, lui dis-je en référence à la prise en question.

Surprise, elle finit par admettre :

\- Pas mal. Tout ça pour me mettre dans ton lit, tu fais beaucoup trop d'efforts Clarke.

Elle se moquait, aussi je me baissai sans relâcher ma prise et déposai un baiser sous son oreille avant d'y souffler :

\- Tout ça pour te faire ravaler ta fierté.

Je relâchai ma prise pour l'embrasser, et je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres. Elle aussi devait le penser : il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me risquer à la défier. Elle passa une main dans mon cou, laissant tomber le défi que j'avais lancé pour me rendre la passion que je lui offrais. Elle fit glisser mes vêtements, et je ne pus arrêter un frissonnement quand nos torses nus se touchèrent, car à la différence de la dernière fois, nous avions chacune des cicatrices. Et ces cicatrices se mêlaient l'une aux autres. Nos corps avaient peut-être été affaiblis un moment, voire dans un état critique, mais pas nous. Nous étions plus fortes.

Noël arriva. Lexa et moi nous étions promenées en ville toute la journée. Je lui avais montré les endroits qui m'importaient le plus, et nous avions été acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Après un succulent repas, nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon. La pièce était joliment décorée pour l'occasion, avec un sapin dans le coin à gauche.

Lexa me tendit mon cadeau. Nous nous étions séparées pour l'achat de nos cadeaux respectifs. Je découvris une dague noire, aux bordures argentées remontant jusqu'au manche. Ce dernier s'arrondissait au bout, les bordures optant pour une couleur dorée. Au centre d'un cadran, les initiales CG dont la couleur mélangeait or et argent. Je fixais la dague, ébahie. La stupeur passée, je serrai Lexa dans mes bras et la remercia. Le couteau symbolisait beaucoup pour nous. Il symbolisait la lutte, d'abord l'une contre l'autre, puis les autres contre nous, et enfin nous contre ceux qui avaient essayé de nous écraser.

Je lui offris ensuite son cadeau. Une montre, aux couleurs sombres, et au cadran doré. Au dos était la date du jour ainsi que les initiales LH. Nos idées de cadeau étaient similaires en fin de compte. Je voulais lui offrir une montre pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Une montre bien à elle, comme en avait mon père, un objet qui symbolisait beaucoup pour moi. J'avais fait graver sous les initiales la date du jour car elle était plus importe que celle de notre rencontre – particulière, accordons-le – ou celle de notre premier « vrai » baiser car, aujourd'hui, nous étions libres. Nous étions ensemble, personne ne pouvait nous en empêcher, pas même en attentant à notre vie. Cet épisode était fini.

Lexa m'attira à elle et déposa un baiser sur mes joues. Un flash nous illumina. Ma mère venait de prendre une photo. Je ris, car elle était irrécupérable, et que j'aimais les gens irrécupérables plus que tout.

Je tendis une enveloppe à ma mère, qui posa son verre de champagne.

\- De notre part à toutes les deux.

Elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité, et découvrit des billets. Avion, hôtel, tout y était. Un séjour complet en Australie pour leur lune de miel. Ma mère et son fiancé engagèrent un câlin collectif. Ce soir-là, on ne pouvait pas être plus proches.

Les vacances de Noël se terminèrent trop vite à mon goût. J'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps, pouvoir enfermer Lexa dans ma chambre chaque soir. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment déverrouiller la porte.

De retour au campus, nous fêtâmes le Nouvel An avec le reste du groupe. Les vacances se terminaient et il fallait déjà songer à retourner en cours. La vie normale reprenait.


	15. Epilogue

**Cette fanfiction se termine ici. J'espère que vous aurez aimé l'histoire jusqu'au bout (comme quoi son titre lui va bien), et je vous remercie de l'avoir lue en entier ! Merci plus encore à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! *-***

 **DrWeaver : je pense que si elles avaient pu, elles ne se seraient pas lâchées non plus dans la série, d'ailleurs on voyait bien qu'elles voulaient pas se séparer. Elles sont tellement cute ** ('fin je pense que là-dessus on est tous d'accord xD)**

 **elominnie : j'avais imaginé la fin comme ça et je ne veux pas pousser l'histoire juste pour la continuer dans le vide, je gâcherais tout sinon :/ en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Pour Wells, je l'ai rendu un peu pathétique, mais il me donnait un peu cette impression dans la série même si c'était finalement un bon gars. Bon au moins il est en vie xD il va avoir honte un petit bout de temps et ça finira par passer. :')**

 **Ansolo : Merci *w* j'adore les persos badass, et c'est Clexa quoi ** elles sont naturellement géniales, je pouvais pas leur retirer ça !**

 **Manon33 : "elles vécurent heureuses", elles le méritent en même temps, pour une fois ! haha Je n'ai pas encore décidé du titre de ma prochaine fiction, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mais quand elle sortira, tu pourras toujours reconnaître mon pseudo ;)**

 **bebe rexha / btdjdjf : il y en a quelques unes dans cet épilogue, mais je ne compte pas faire de nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Tomfan : Merci :) moi non plus je ne suis pas sadique, du tout (a) -très crédible- je vais continuer les ff, mais pas celle-ci.**

 **Je vais publier une nouvelle ff, très certainement plus courte que celle-ci, prochainement. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand, c'est assez compliqué en ce moment.**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine si vous souhaitez suivre mes ff !**

* * *

Dans la salle du Bureau, Lexa énumérait les règles aux nouveaux membres. L'année était passée vite. Un an plus tôt, je devenais membre du Bureau dans le but de me rapprocher de Nia, de l'affronter. Cet affrontement s'était terminé plus tôt que prévu dans la salle où nous nous trouvions actuellement et j'avais parfois l'impression d'y entendre le coup de feu. Celui qui avait failli tuer Lexa. Alors je la regardais longuement, vivre, sous toutes ses émotions. Cela me réchauffait, effaçait le mauvais souvenir du moment où son corps s'était effondré sur le sol, quand j'avais cru que sa vie allait s'arrêter là, encore si jeune, après avoir souffert trop longtemps sans avoir connu le bonheur. Je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais aucune angoisse post-traumatique malgré ce qui s'était produit, et quand on me demandait comment je pouvais vivre tranquillement, je répondais que je ne pouvais pas être angoissée, ni avoir peur. Pas avec Lexa à mes côtés.

\- Votre rôle est aussi et surtout d'aider les élèves quand un problème survient. Vous devez donc vous montrez disponible. Il est important d'offrir son soutien à ceux qui en ont besoin. Si ce n'est pas votre intention, vous n'avez pas de bonne raison d'être ici. La popularité n'est pas une raison valable, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez.

Lexa était assez claire, personne ne protesta. Si certains étaient peut-être ici pour la mauvaise raison, ils ne le montraient pas. Ni maintenant, ni probablement jamais. Ils n'avaient pas envie de confronter Lexa.

\- Des questions ?

Après toutes les explications qu'elle venait de donner, je doutais que quiconque ait une question à poser. Le silence était lourd. Aussi je décidai d'intervenir.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a plus d'entretiens individuels cette année ?

Lexa tourna la tête vers moi, surprise. J'étais peut-être intervenue pour l'embêter, en réalité.

\- Non, Clarke, répondit-elle en s'adressant aux autres membres qui parurent soulagés et déçus à la fois.

\- Dommage, répondis-je sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire. Moi qui m'étais portée candidate juste pour avoir un entretien privé avec la Présidente... je suis déçue.

Lexa luttait contre le rire, seul son regard me l'indiquait. Les autres membres ne réagirent pas, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la réaction de Lexa, alors ils ne prirent aucun risque.

\- Tu n'es pas nouvelle, Clarke, nous fit-elle remarquer avec sérieux.

Je baissai la tête, son expression allait me faire éclater de rire, et je perdrais ma crédibilité. Je pinçai mes lèvres un instant avant de relever la tête pour répondre :

\- Mon ancienneté me retire des privilèges plutôt que de m'en donner...

La réunion se termina et, quand tous les membres eurent quitté la salle, Lexa vint se poster devant moi.

\- Je t'accorde un entretien individuel. Pour te tuer.

Elle m'avait dit ça avec un air si sérieux que j'aurais peut-être eu un peu peur si je ne la connaissais pas.

\- Je veux bien mourir si c'est par ta main, répliquai-je.

Elle me dévisagea, les yeux plissés, et quand ils s'arrondirent à nouveau, elle sourit.

\- Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque réunion ?

\- C'est que j'adore quand tu veux me tuer. Surtout car ton type de combat est le corps à corps.

Affligée, elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser, avant de m'attraper par la main.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, me dit-elle, les autres nous attendent sûrement.

Nous allâmes rejoindre le groupe en ville pour le dîner.

Nous rentrâmes vers une heure du matin dans notre chambre. Je m'étais installée dans la sienne sept mois auparavant. Raven m'avait fait remarquer que j'y passais beaucoup de temps, alors Lexa m'avait proposé d'emménager. Après tout, rien ne nous en empêchait. Tant que garçons et filles ne se mélangeaient pas dans les dortoirs, le règlement n'était pas enfreint. Raven, elle, avait proposé à Octavia de venir s'installer dans mon ancienne chambre, car cette dernière n'appréciait pas sa colocataire : une fille aux manières assez atypiques nommée Charlotte.

Le soir du 31 octobre, nous allâmes à la fête de l'Université. Lexa et moi nous étions déguisées l'une en l'autre, sans perruque. C'était un costume simple, mais on reconnaissait tout de suite nos allures. Cela eut du succès auprès des autres étudiants qui n'avaient pas cessés de nous demander des photos. Au moins, ils demandaient la permission avant de nous fusiller avec leurs téléphones. C'était un changement agréable. Alors que je dansais avec Lexa, Raven débarqua derrière moi.

\- Je paris qu'elles ne tiendront pas dix minutes.

Je me tournai, un sourcil levé.

\- Cinq, ajouta Octavia qui venait d'apparaître au bras de Lincoln.

Je soupirai. Je venais de comprendre.

\- Perdu, leur lança Lexa avant de me tirer par la main vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, j'éclatai de rire.

\- Tu viens vraiment de les contredire en leur faisant croire qu'au lieu de « ne pas pouvoir tenir cinq ou dix minutes », on ne peut pas tenir du tout avant de se jeter l'une sur l'autre ?

Elle se tourna, glissant un baiser furtif sur ma joue gauche.

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas prête à tout pour faire perdre un défi à quelqu'un.

Elle lâcha ma main pour prendre quelques pas d'avance. _C'est ça, fuis,_ pensai-je en riant.

Nous nous promenâmes dans le parc derrière l'Université. Tout le monde l'appelait « le parc », mais il avait plutôt l'air d'une forêt. Lexa attrapa ma main, s'arrêtant sur le chemin. La nuit nous offrait son obscurité et son silence.

\- J'ai reçu une note du procureur, c'est une connaissance. Le verdict est tombé hier et sera annoncé demain. Tous coupables. Seul Titus purgera une peine de prison, les autres ont du sursis.

Le souffle coupé par cette information, il me fallut un instant avant de pouvoir demander :

\- Combien ? De temps...

Elle redressa la tête, contemplant la cime sombre des arbres avant de revenir sur moi pour répondre.

\- Quinze ans. La tentative d'homicide pesait le plus lourd, mais il a aussi joué une part trop importante dans le harcèlement de plusieurs élèves, et dans celui qui a mené à la mort de Costia.

\- Il a été trop proche de Nia alors qu'il voulait être proche de toi...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié pour lui. Il n'avait pas su gérer ses sentiments et s'y étaient noyé. Il avait pris les mauvaises décisions. C'était dommage de gâcher sa vie ainsi.

Inconsciemment, j'avais levé ma main gauche pour la poser sur le visage de Lexa. Mon regard avait suivi mes pensées et était allé se perdre dans les yeux de Lexa. Être à son contact me rappelait qu'elle était bien en vie. Elle sursauta alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, y enfouissant mon visage. Un an, et j'avais encore parfois du mal à croire que tout ça était arrivé. Il m'arrivait de rêver que je me réveillais un matin dans la chambre de Raven, mon ancienne chambre, et de me rendre compte que tout ce qui s'était produit n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve dans un rêve. Mais depuis quelques mois, quand je me réveillais de ce rêve désagréable, je découvrais Lexa endormie à mes côtés. Je la contemplais longtemps, sa vue m'apaisait. Je ne changerais les événements pour rien au monde. On était peut-être passées très près de la mort, mais au moins on n'était pas passées à côté de l'une et de l'autre. Lexa et moi nous étions rapprochées, et il était hors de question qu'on nous sépare.

C'était la dernière année au campus pour Lexa, alors qu'il m'en resterait deux après celle-ci. Lexa savait ce qu'elle ferait après l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle travaillerait pour le journal du coin, habiterait la maison dans la forêt, et nous partirions à la fin de mes études ici. Elle voulait partir, mais pas sans moi. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, bien qu'elle appréciait quand même le coin. Elle avait grandi pas très loin. On pensait aller habiter à deux, trois heures de chez ma mère. Je pourrais aller la voir de temps à autre. Il y avait plusieurs villes qui nous intéressaient là-bas, autant pour leur mode de vie que pour ce qu'elles offraient en terme de travail.

En quelque sorte, on avait déjà une idée de ce qu'on ferait une fois sorties de l'Université.

Je me redressai, ma joue frôlant la sienne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Mes émotions étaient décuplées. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes, qui me donnaient une sensation de surpuissance, le vent frais se glissant entre nous sans parvenir à nous séparer, l'odeur de feuilles, de terre humide, mais surtout l'odeur qui m'était la plus agréable à ce jour : le parfum de Lexa.

Nous redressâmes nos têtes en même temps et je posai mon front contre le sien. Nous profitâmes du calme de la forêt avant de repartir. Aux portes des logements universitaires, la voix moqueuse d'Octavia nous arrêtâmes.

\- Tu ne partages pas, Lexa ?

Lexa sourit et glissa sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je compte bien la garder, répondit-elle.

Je renchéris :

\- Alors je suis un objet maintenant ?

\- Un magnifique objet, se moqua-t-elle.

Octavia éclata de rire. Raven, qui venait d'arriver, fit remarquer :

\- Je vois bien la personnalité de celle qui m'a volé ma colocataire. Possessive à ce point, ce n'est pas très beau.

Lexa allait répliquer, mais je la devançai :

\- Au moins Lexa ne me réveille pas avec de l'eau froide sur le visage.

\- C'est que ce ne serait pas possible. Rien ne peut rester froid plus d'une demie seconde autour de vous. La preuve : il fait moins de dix degrés et on pourrait dormir dehors.

Je secouai la tête, affligée. Je n'avais jamais dit à Raven qu'elle me manquait parfois en tant que colocataire, pour la bonne raison que je préférais me réveiller contre Lexa que contre une pâte gluante et visqueuse mise là par les petits soins de celle qui se disait mon amie.

Nous retournâmes à nos chambres après s'être saluées. Il était temps de dormir. Presque. Car une fois la porte de notre chambre refermée, j'entrepris d'aider Lexa à ôter son costume, quand bien même elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Alors que je la faisais reculer vers le lit, elle se moqua :

\- Trente-cinq minutes, finalement, avant que tu ne me sautes dessus.

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et soufflai ensuite une réponse :

\- Trop long pour toi ?

Elle me renversa sur le lit, et son regard plongea dans le mien.

\- Jamais. Tant que tu es là, le temps n'importe pas.

La paix durait, et elle n'aurait pas existée sans une guerre. J'étais heureuse de m'être battue, quand bien même la victoire aurait pu me coûter la vie.

Elle avait pensé que j'allais m'écraser, abandonner rapidement. Faux. J'avais pensé qu'elle allait lâcher avant moi. Faux. Nous étions tombées, toutes les deux, l'une pour l'autre. Nous avions fait face au véritable problème. Nous avions continué, jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendue, pour qu'enfin nous puissions être ensemble, jusqu'au bout.


End file.
